


You And Me Forever

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alpha kihyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Break Up, Cliche, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Lovers, M/M, Omega Lim Changkyun | I.M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Break Up, Romance, biggest cliche ever, changki in love, changki rise, god i love changki help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: Kihyun comes back to Seoul and meets with Changkyun again.Or this is such a cliche story where Kihyun is a heir and he finds out that has a kid with Changkyun. Story goes on.Or I want to write a story about alpha-omega relationships, make Changki lead roles and give them an adorable kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this soon I promise. And I plan to make this story 5 parts for now.  
> I'll do a grammar check later it's 3 am wow.  
> I know it's a biiiiig cliche but I hope you like the story.  
> Love you all my Changki shippers!

Sun is setting and gives a beautiful and sad sight to Kihyun’s eyes. He opens the window and let the cool air get in the car. He feels the breeze on his face and it helps him relax for a little bit. Kihyun’s plane just landed and he is going to home he hasn’t step a foot in since 5 years. A 5 full years he spent abroad, working non-stop and not allowing himself to think about anything else than his school and career. Things like… A brown haired boy’s face comes to his mind and his lips moves up a little. He never let himself think about the past for the past years. He just moved on and on, he finished his school in the top 3, got his master’s degree and now he came back to take his title as ‘the heir of the grand Yoo Company”

When he arrives to the big mansion Kihyun goes directly to his room. He looks around the room. His bed is by the window and freshly made. The clothes in his wardrobe are new and neat. There is nothing old in this room he thinks, nothing that can make him remember the past. His mother made a marvelous job. His own room looks so new and unfamiliar to him. Kihyun decides to take a shower and picks a gray shirt and black pants to wear. When he is out of the shower he hears a knock on the door and for a second he remembers six years back. His heart clenches.

“Come in.” He says clearing his throat.

Their maid Seowon opens the door. “Welcome home sir.”

Kihyun smiles at her and nods. Seowon is their maid for years and she knows Kihyun since he is a baby.

“It’s nice to see you home young master.” She smiles happily and Kihyun wishes if only he can say the same thing.

“I told you to stop calling me that.” He tells the woman and hugs her. She always give him a comforting sense that Kihyun appreciates.

They break the hug and lady pats his shoulder. “I like calling you that. And you know sir we are not allowed to call you by your name. It’s inappropariate for a lower beta to call a higher alpha by his name, you know that.” She smiles at him and Kihyun feels sad knowing she is right. Unfortunately there is a thick line and his family is too strict about it. He is not sharing the same thoughts with his family and they always scold him fort hat. Kihyun doesn’t care about them actually but he feels obligated to obey them because they are his family.

Like she read his mind Seowon talks. “Your parents will be here tomorrow sir. They had a meeting at Busan.” Of course they don’t care about anything but the company. Even if their heir comes back to home after 5 years. Kihyun used to this that’s why he doesn’t even feel sorry now.

“It’s okay I need to go somewhere anyway.” He replies with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“It’s already 9 pm sir. Come back soon. I’ll keep the meal warm.” She smiles back with a genuine one but Kihyun can tell she hides ‘sorry’ in her looks. He nods, takes his jacket and goes to the garden to find his driver.

When he spots the beta he walks towards to him “I need the keys.” says to the driver and driver gives him the car keys before he hesitates.

“Where to sir? Mr. And Ms Yoo won’t be happy when they hear you are outside at this late.” Driver asks curiously.

“I have a place to visit.” Kihyun gets in the car and he feels bad because he can sense the beta is nervous. It’s clear that driver afraid from his father like their all other employees. He pulls the window down and looks at the man. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Driver smiles and nods.

Kihyun starts the engine and drives off. He doesn’t need to remember the road, it's already tattooed in his brain. He goes to the only place he can think of since he landed on Korea. After thirty minutes he comes in front of the place he miss so much and stops the car. He takes a deep breath and looks outside. The place still looks the same as 6 years ago. It’s a small, hidden cafe, almost outside of the city. The walls are ocean blue and the windows are white, Kihyun can say they are freshly painted. There are flowers on the windows. Roses, bluebells, white pink and yellow carnation, beside them Chamomile. Kihyun remembers all this flowers because _he_ loved them. He always love to be with nature and Kihyun loved watching him when he tend the flowers in his little room. Sometimes Kihyun mocked Changkyun saying he loves flowers more than him but Changkyun always laughed at him saying his love for Kihyun will never whither. Kihyun laughs at the bitterness that words left at his heart now. He gets off from the car and goes near the cafe. Taking a deep breath Kihyun opens the door and a familiar scent welcomes him. Kihyun missed this cafe. It was their small meeting place when they wanted to have a day they could feel like a normal couple not a company heir alfa and a lower status omega who is only worth to be his servant(in community’s eyes).

Kihyun shakes his head and looks around the cafe realising nothing is changed except a few things. There are still wooden tables and cafe’s unique pictures posted on the walls. The walls are decorated with pictures of couples who came to the cafe when they were dating. The owner was a sweet lady, Kihyun remembers and she let people hang photos to remind their good days together. Kihyun goes to their corner where they always sit. It’s far from the eyes and gave them a secret spot they can hide. He sits on the chair and looks at their pictures, hanging on the wall beside their table. Kihyun looks at them with a smile on his face.

In one of them Changkyun hides his faces shyly with his hands because Kihyun peppered his face with kisses before he took the photo.

In another he is laughing crazy to a pissed off Kihyun because he smudged his face with cake cream. They were celebrating his birthday.

In another he placed his face at Kihyun’s neck and just smiles. Kihyun looks so happy. His eyes are all crescent and his face is glowing.

Kihyun’s heart breaks and his eyes gets teary. They are happy at this pictures. They are in love. And Kihyun wants to go back in time right now. He wishes he had a time machine and he can go back, tell Changkyun that he loves him but he can’t. They broke up and Kihyun tried so hard to forget him.

While he is deep in his thoughts he hears little footsteps approaching.

“What can I get you sir?” He hears a sweet voice and looks to see a little kid is stands near the table. She holds a posture like she owns the place and Kihyun chuckles at the sight because she is not even at the same height as the table and she asks him what he wants. She has beautiful brown eyes, her cheeks are puffy. She looks like a little hamster and her face looks so familiar to Kihyun. Like he saw her somewhere.

“Hi young lady. Do you own this place?” Kihyun plays along and he can see her eyes shine.

“It’s my mom’s! He is a great manager!” She claps her hands happily. “Let me call him! Mom!!” She yells and Kihyun giggles at how cute she is.

“Yes baby?” A deep voice replies back and the smile on Kihyun’s face fades. His heart beats irregularly and he feels his mouth dry. A familiar scent welcomes him, a scent he never forgets for the past 5 years even though he never smell it. it gets stronger each second. The little girl runs to the person who is coming and hugs him. Kihyun gets up but he is too afraid to look at them.

“What happened Ki?” Kihyun hears the voice coming closer and he wants to cry. For a second he thought he called him that.

“We have a customer mommy! He is so handsome!” Little girl says and Kihyun starts to shake. His senses are going crazy and he is barely holding himself.

“Oh yeah? Who?” The younger lifts his head to look at who his daughter is talking about and when his eyes meets with Kihyun, his eyes go bigger. He looks at between the little girl and Kihyun and Kihyun can say the younger one is afraid. Changkyun hugs the girl in a protective way. He really looks like he wants to hide her. Kihyun looks at the girl. She is looking a lot like Changkyun and… Kihyun looks at the little girl’s face more detailed and realises why she looks familiar.

“How old is she?” Kihyun asks and Changkyun hugs her tighter. Before he can say anything little girl- Ki replies him “I’m 4 but my birthday is soon!! I’ll be a big girl!”

A shock wave hits Kihyun. Almost 5. She is almost five. Okay. Kihyun tries to hold his posture but fails. He grabs the corner of the table and sits back on the chair.

Changkyun slowly gets up. He pats little girl’s head and smiles at her assuring.

“Go back to the kitchen and pack your bag. Wait for me there okay?” Little girl nods and she waves at Kihyun who is watching them with an intense stare.

When the little girl is gone Kihyun gets up again. Changkyun wraps his arms around himself and looks away. He looks really fragile like this. His hair is ash gray now, he looks thinner and his eyes looks older. Kihyun wants to run to him, hold him in his arms tightly. But he can’t do that.

Kihyun swallows a lump in his throat. “We need to talk.”

Changkyun looks at him but not in his eyes.

“Yeah Kihyun. We need to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!  
> You really boost me up! And because ch1 is a bit short I wanted to write another one. I'm surprised at my speed too.  
> I hope you like this chapter too.  
> Have fun:)))

Kihyun watches Changkyun call someone. He is pacing and despite him try to hide Kihyun can see the younger one is nervous. Kihyun is nervous too. He didn’t expect this when he returned his country. He wanted to come this cafe because it was the only place he can remember all the good things once he had and before he claim his throne as the heir of Yoo Company he wanted to breath for one last time. He would leave everything behind and turn his back if only he didn’t see Changkyun. And Ki. Yes there is Ki in his life now on. Kihyun smiled at himself when he repeated the name in his head. Changkyun sometimes called him like that when he felt too in love and he gave their daughter this name. He must have hate Kihyun so why did he name her Ki? Kihyun doesn’t want to think about this. No he can’t. Not now. They have more important things to talk.

“30 minutes. Yes please. Thank you.” Changkyun says and hangs up the phone. He grabs two cups from the counter and pours coffee into them. He takes them and put one cup in front of Kihyun and sits accross him taking his own cup in his hand. They nervously sit until Kihyun takes a spoon of sugar to put it in his coffee and he surprises when Changkyun does the same because he likes his coffee plain black. No milk no sugar. It's Kihyun who loves sweet things.

Without realising he says “You never put sugar in your coffee. You used to say 'it’s coffee it should taste bitter.'” and cause Changkyun to drop the spoon he is holding.

Changkyun pulls himself together, takes the spoon again and puts a spoon of sugar in his cup. “Ki likes sweets like…” He averts his eyes and looks at his cup. “She likes to put a spoon of sugar in everything. It’s a habit from her.” He says and stirs his coffee without looking at Kihyun.

“She is so cute.” Kihyun smiles as he remembers their small talk.

“Yeah she is.” A smile forms on Changkyun’s face too. “She is a great kid.” Still he doesn’t look at Kihyun.

They drink their coffee in silence. Neither of them speaks for a while and because Changkyun doesn’t look at Kihyun, it gives a chance for Kihyun to look at him. Changkyun’s hairs are ash-gray now, not chestnut brown like they were 5 years ago and somehow the color suits him. His nose is looking sharp and beautiful as always but his face is thinner. The blue shirt he is wearing looks big on him. His little hands are lost in the sleeves each time he put down the cup. He looks a lot skinnier. The eyebags under his eyes are visible. His cheeks are not the sweet pink Kihyun loved to kiss so much. He looks more mature and older, not like the young boy from 5 years ago. His eyes are more delicate, tired and scared, they were brave and bold once. It breaks Kihyun’s heart to see him like this.

Eventually Kihyun decides to talk because his alpha insticts screaming him to do something. He can’t touch Changkyun without his permission Kihyun is not a rude person but at least he can hear Changkyun’s voice. Even if he will yell at him.

“So…” The words stuck in Kihyun’s throat. It's not as easy as he assumes. He fix his sleeves and puts his hands on the table near Changkyun’s. It’s okay even if he can’t touch, he feels the warmth coming from his hands and he knows Changkyun feels it too. Changkyun looks at their hand and how close they are but he doesn’t move his own and this gives a small courage to Kihyun but not enough to reach his hands and hold them in his own.

“Changkyun.” He says softly. He says this name for the first time in years and he missed the feeling it left on his tongue.

Young one directs his gaze towards him but not to _him_. It’s like Changkyun is afraid to look him in his eyes, maybe he is afraid to see something he doesn’t want to see but Kihyun wants to look in his eyes. He wants them to reflect himself like they used to do.

“Changkyun please look at me.” Kihyun says softly and younger one takes a deep breath then lifts his eyes. For the first time since their encounter Changkyun looks inside Kihyun’s eyes and Kihyun feels something in him melts. He can see the omega is relieved too, a kind look flashes in his eyes for a second. For a second Changkyun looks like he is happy.

And it’s gone.

“What do you want to talk?” Changkyun asks with a cold tone sounding strange to Kihyun. Kihyun is not used to hear him like this. He wants Changkyun to smile like he used to do, not look at him with an emotionless face. But no, he have to pull himself together. This is a serious matter and they have to talk it without involving anything else.

“Is she…” Kihyun clears his throat. “Is Ki my daughter?” He already knows the answer but he wants a conformation.

Changkyun bites his lip and averts his eyes again. He looks like he thinks about something and after seconds that feel like hours to Kihyun he nods his head. Kihyun feels a heavy weight lifted on his chest. The tears on his eyes are so close to slide down.

He has a daughter. He has a daughter with Changkyun.

He has a daughter with Changkyun and he had no idea. He tries to swallow the big lump in his throat but it doesn’t work. How? How could this happen?

“When we broke up were you...” Before he can finish his words Changkyun nods again and the heavy weight is back on Kihyun’s chest. He left a pregnant Changkyun behind. Why didn’t he stay for a little more? He is so angry at himself.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kihyun tries to keep his voice steady. He is afraid to burst into tears or scream in pain but he knows if he wants to keep this conversation with Changkyun he should hold himself from doing any of these.

Changkyun smiles at himself but it’s not a happy one, it’s the kind you make when you are in pain and someone is mocking with you. He locks his eyes to Kihyun’s and it’s intimidating. He looks strong but Kihyun can also see how worn out they are.

“Let’s get this straight Kihyun. We didn’t broke up. You broke up with me.”

This words hit Kihyun like a speed car crash. They are hurting him. This time Kihyun looks away because he has nothing to say.

“You broke up with me and left. It’s okay Kihyun I understand you.” Changkyun shakes his head. “We were so young enough to ignore the status difference between us and say go to hell to all those old rules. And fool enough to think we can have everything.” His voice cracks at the end but he coughs and hides it.

Kihyun wants to say something, reject everything Changkyun said but he can’t form any sentences. If he could speak he could say “no we were not,  I loved you so much. And there iwas not a day that I didn’t think of you.” But he can’t say any of these. He lost his chance when he burnt the bridges between them that day.

He lowers his eyes and grabs his cup. He feels lost.

 

“But if I knew—“

 

“Then what?” Changkyun asks with a tired voice like he already knows what Kihyun would say. “What difference would it make if you knew you had a daughter?”

 

“I don’t… I-- ” Kihyun looks up to Changkyun’s eyes trying to say something.

 

“You left me Kihyun.” Changkyun says with a sad voice. He tries to control his tone but fails.

 

“You said you would do anything for me yet you left me. Why would you stay for her?” The words stings in Kihyun’s heart. If only he could… He could just stay.

 

Kihyun holds his gaze down and whispers.

“I’m sorry.”

 

A tear slip from Changkyun’s eyes and he quickly swipe it away with his sleeve.

 

“It doesn’t matter now.” Kihyun looks at Changkyun who is looking at their photos on the wall. He looks like he remembers a beautiful pain from the old days.

 

“Past is past.”

 

Kihyun opens his mouth to say something but his phone rings and prevents him from doing so. The screen lights up. His mother is calling.

“I have to take this.” He says and answers the phone.

 

“Hi mother-“

 

“Where are you?” A woman’s voice cuts his words. No greeting nothing.

 

“I went out to take some air.” Kihyun says to her and see Changkyun flinches. He didn’t want to say lie but he knows his mother won’t be happy with truth.

 

“You should go back home. Now that you are back in Korea you have to be careful with your actions. You can’t wonder around like a kid anymore. You are a heir Kihyun, act like one.” She hangs up the phone, not giving a chance for Kihyun to talk. He quickly fake a bye and put the phone in his pocket.

 

Changkyun looks around then gets up and takes his cup on the table. “If our talk is finished I should close the cafe.”

 

Kihyun gets up too and takes his cup to prevent Changkyun leave because they have more things to talk but in that moment his fingers brush to Changkyun’s and an electricity moves between them. Changkyun takes a step back with a shocked face, his cheeks are pink and his chest is moving fast. Kihyun’s inner alpha is screaming to touch Changkyun more, to hold him in his arms. He takes a step towards the younger one. He can see the other one is still not moving away and if he takes another step--

Cafe’s door swings open and Kihyun smells another alpha, instinctively goes in front of Changkyun. He can feel the other one’s breath on his neck and for a moment all this feels natural to him. Like old days.

 

A black haired muscle guy enters in and yells. “Where is my favorite girl?”

 

With the voice Changkyun is out of his trance and Kihyun realizes they are too close, without wanting he takes a step back.

 

They hear little footsteps and someone jumping on someone. The little girl screams happily. “Uncle Hoseok!”

 

“Where is your mom? Did you eat him Ki?” Hoseok asks with a childish voice.

 

Little girl giggles at his words. “No! How can I eat him?” She yells in denial. “He is talking with a pretty customer.”

 

“Pretty? Let’s go see them.”

 

Hoseok? Kihyun remembers Hoseok. He was one of Changkyun’s childhood friends. Kihyun never met him but he heard about him.

 

They come near them and seeing Ki is in Hoseok’s arms annoys Kihyun. But he doesn’t know why.

 

“Hi Hoseok.” Changkyun says with a smile and Kihyun feels even more annoyed.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Hoseok slowly swings with Ki in his arms who looks like she is about to sleep. Kihyun wants to take her away from him.

 

“I just need to take these into the kitchen.” Changkyun takes the cups and goes into the kitchen then comeback.

 

Hoseok turns to Kihyun realizing he is standing there. “Sorry we are closing. Please comeback tomorrow at the open hours.” Hoseok tells him with a smiles and Changkyun looks at Kihyun.

 

“He was leaving anyways.” With that sentence Kihyun understands their talk is over even there are too many things he wants to say.

 

They go outside, Changkyun close the cafe as Hoseok puts Ki in his car and Kihyun just stands near his car without no clue what to do.

 

Changkyun comes near him with slow steps. He takes out a paper with hesitation and gives it to Kihyun.

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in and I don’t want you to feel any burden so I’m giving you two options. If you want to talk about Ki again, call me before first. And If you don’t want to see us- her again you can tear the paper.” He looks around nervously and he goes back. He gets in the car.

 

The car moves away and Kihyun watch them go. He looks at the number on the paper and saves it in his phone.

 

He doesn’t know what to decide but tearing it up is not an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Icon and Artist of The Year awards at Asia Artist Awards!! Congrats boys<3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the support guys it's really great that you leaving comments and kudos! ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear Changki shippers!!  
> I hope you like this chapter!!
> 
> I was planning to do this for 5 chapters long but I guess it's gonna be a little longer than that. Depends on you actually.  
> What do you say?  
> Thank you for comments and kudos I really love reading your thoughts so please share them with me.  
> Enjoy!!

Kihyun nervously knocks the big brown door. It’s early in the morning but Kihyun knows people in this mansion is awake already. Chae’s always wake up early… Except their heir who happens to be Kihyun’s bestfriend.

“Young master Kihyun!” The servant lady who opens the door happily yells. “You are back!” She bows and let Kihyun inside.

“Hello Eunwon. You look great.” Kihyun greets her back making the lady smile. She is at her sixty but she is more lively than any one else. “Is Hyungwon at his room?” He takes off his coat and gives the beta.

Lady gives him a look like he said something so funny. “It’s 7 am sir. It should be end of the world for Young Master Hyungwon to wake up at this hour.” Kihyun laughs at her words because that’s so true. Hyungwon loves his pillow more than any man or woman in his life.

“You are right. So he is upstairs?” Kihyun motions to go but lady gets in his way.

“Pardon me sir but you look like you are in a hurry.” Eunwoo looks at him with a concerned face. “Is something wrong?”

Kihyun immediately changes his posture and holds a more calm face. “No I just want to surprise Won.”  He forces a smile. “He won’t expect me at this hour you know.”

The lady seems to relax as she smiles back at him and leans close. “He is in his room but you should enter with a shield. You know he is grumpy when he wakes up this ‘early.’”  She smiles and moves away.

Kihyun walks fast to his friends room and he enters the without knocking. He locks the door behind. He can’t afford anyone to hear their talk or barge in any moment. He slowly walks next to the bed and see his friend sleeping like he expected. The alpha looks like he is dead but Hyungwon always sleeps like that.

Hyungwon is Kihyun’s friend since they learned how to walk and they never separated since then. Except this 5 years Kihyun was abroad and even then Hyungwon came to visit him whenever he got a chance and they talked every week. People may thing Hyungwon is not the ideal best friend when you talk with him because he is a bit blunt but Kihyun can be unbearable sometimes so they are perfect for each other.

Kihyun sits next to his friend and touches his arm. When he gets no response he shakes his friend slightly.

“Hyungwonah.” He calls his name and his friend wakes up slowly. Hyungwon barely opens his eyes but when he sees Kihyun his eyes are open completely. A smile forms on his face and Kihyun smiles back at him. Hyungwon pulls Kihyun into a hug and swings with him.

“You asshole. Why didn’t you say you will come?” He says when he let go Kihyun.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Kihyun replies and touch his friend’s hair. “You changed your hair.”

“Yeah.” Hyungwon sits up and ruffle his hair. “I dyed yesterday. like grey these days.”

“Looks good.” Kihyun says because this color really suited him. He looks really handsome but again Hyungwon always look so handsome even now, just wake up his hair is a messy and his eyes are puffy he still manages to look great.

Hyungwon reaches a glass filled with water next to his bedside.

“So…” He takes a sip and checks the watch. “Spill it.”

Of course he sees Kihyun’s soul and understands something is off.

Kihyun looks away and gaze around the room. He lets a breath out and looks at his friend. Hyungwon nods his head giving him a nudge to a make him talk. He bits his lip as Hyungwon waits for him to talk but Kihyun doesn’t know how to start. Hell he doesn’t know what’s going on right now. He found himself in a situation he never could even imagine and he has no idea what to do. That’s why he came to talk with his only friend who can understand him. Hyungwon always understands. He knew what happened between him and Changkyun. Actually he was the only one who knew about them and he was the only one supporting him.

“I…” Kihyun sits more comfortable on the bed. “I met with Changkyun last night.”

Hyungwon blinks rapidly and “How?” asks in shock. A sad look sits on his eyes. “Ahh Kihyunah… You promised Kihyunah you said—“

“No.” Kihyun shakes his head. It's not what he thinks. “I didn’t mean too.” He intertwines his fingers together and looks down at his hands. “I just went to the old cafe we use to meet and he was there. I didn’t know he was there and… And…” Hyungwon reach out and holds his hand with his own. Hyungwon's hands give a warm feeling to Kihyun. A courage to keep him talk.

“And apperantly I have a daughter.” Kihyun lets out the words and takes a deep breath. He feels a relieve when words came out of his mouth. He looks at Hyungwon who looks even more surprised then before.

Hyungwon looks in disbelief and gestures his hands in the air to ask him how did this happened.

“What???!” He finally let's out. Kihyun shakes his head but he scout closer and holds Kihyun’s shoulders. “Tell me everything from the beginning.”

And Kihyun tells him everything from the moment he got off from the plane to the moment he sits on Hyungwon’s bed. Hyungwon listens him with a great curiosity and shakes his head when it’s needed but he never cuts Kihyun’s word. He lets him finish. Tell everything that he wants to say and when he is done Kihyun feels more relaxed because he would go crazy if he kept this knowledge only himself.

“I waited in my car and I think a lot. I have to be in her life. I gotta find a way to do that. I did think a lot about this Won.  Then when it’s morning I came to see you.” Kihyun says as Hyungwon pours him a glass of water. He gives the glass to his friend and Kihyun drinks all of it.

“So what are you gonna do now? You can’t tell your parents.” Hyungwon says with a sad look. “You know how our parents are. They would kill us.” He says with a small voice and Kihyun feels his stomach flips at the mention of them. Their parents are so similar and maybe that's why they are so close.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to do.” Kihyun shrugs and shakes his head. He actually doesn't know how to explain this to his parents, to anyone. Everything was mapped out in his head before he land on to Korea but nothing is certain in his life right now. Except for one thing and that is Kihyun has to know Ki. He has to be a part of her world. That little girl has no fault.

“I don't know what to do but I know I have to know my daughter Won. You must see her.” A smile pulls his lips up. He remembers how cute she was. The way he talked reminds Kihyun his own childhood and her gestures are like just like his. “She is so adorable Hyungwon. She has this big brown eyes like Changkyun's and his nose is sharp and beautiful just like his. His cheeks are puffy like he is a hamster. I just want to know her.”  Kihyun’s eyes shine when he talks and Hyungwon smiles at him feeling happy for his friend because it's been years since last he saw him excited about something.

“What?” Kihyun asks with a side look. His smile still lingers on his face.

“You are happy.” Hyungwon blurts out without trying to hide the amuse tone in his voice.

Kihyun snorts at him. “Won didn’t you hear what I just told you? It’s not even 12 hours that I’m back in the country but my life is already chaotic right now and—“

“And you are happy.” Hyungwon raises his eyebrow with a smirk.

“Won—“ Kihyun starts but Hyunwon cuts him.

“Look Kihyun, for the past five years we saw each other at every possible time right?” Hyungwon asks with a soft voice and Kihyun nods.

“And every time when I came to see you, you looked like you died a little more. You were like just… living. Yes you were laughing and smiling but something was off. But now you are talking about Ki and I can see your eyes are shining like a sun is behind them.” Hyungwon smiles  and squeeze his friend’s hand he is still holding. “I almost saw the Kihyun from five years ago.”

It’s strange but when Hyungwon mention it Kihyun realize he doesn’t think Ki as an obstacle for his life. He knows he had a daughter for 12 hours barely but all he could think is how he can see his daughter, how he can get in his life. He thought about this for the past 10 hours and tried to find ways to make this possible with different scenarios.

"I guess you are right. I'm happy to have her now." Kihyun smiles at himself. He can't believe it but this is real.

“What about Changkyun Kihyunah?” Hyungwon asks carefully and Kihyun stiffens. He swallows hard but it doesn't work like there is a ball of thorn in his throat and it doesn't go away. He drops his gaze down their interwined hands and his smile is gone.

“I… I can’t ask anything from him Won. You know that.” Hyungwon opens his mouth but closes without saying anything. He just nods and flashes him an understanding smile.

“And I don’t think he needs me.” Kihyun remembers Hoseok and an anger fills him up. How naturally Ki fall asleep in his arms. How he said 'We are closing' about the cafe. The way he smiles at Changkyun, _the way Changkyun smiles at him._ Rage is building inside Kihyun and without realise Kihyun tightens his hold.

“Hey stop getting moody. Your pheromones are all over the room already I don’t want anymore negativity around me.” Hyungwon squeeze Kihyun's hands he sets one of them free and pokes Kihyun to break the tense mood in the air. "And I need my fingers to sign document. Without them we are doomed."

“Sorry.” Kihyun calms himself down and takes a deep breath.

“All I know is that I should know my daughter. She is mine too. I am responsible too.” He tells to Hyungwon who nods and pats his head. His friend is looking at him with a happiness in his eyes.

“Aigoo are you dad now?” Hyungwon laughs and even though he is annoying Kihyun, he laughs too. “I can’t wait to see that.”

Kihyun smiles and checks the watch by the bedside. “It’s 10. I should go They must have been waiting me for the breakfast.” Despite he doesn’t want to go back home Kihyun gets up and Hyungwon gets up too. Hyungwon walks him to the door and every servant ignores that he is in pijamas because they are all used to their master.

Hyungwon gives him a big hug and Kihyun gladly hugs him back. He presses his head to Hyungwon's shoulder who caress Kihyun’s back softly and whisper to him to prevent anyone hear them.

“You are not alone Ki. And don’t worry we can manage this.” Kihyun breaks the hug and smiles his friend before he steps out of the door.

He is so grateful to Hyungwon for being a supportive friend.

“Thank you Won.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Before even Kihyun can knock the door opens. They must have seen him coming from th cctvs. He enters the house, gives his jacket to the servant and gets inside the big dining room.

“Kihyun.” He hears a voice and feels a shiver through his spine. A woman is sitting at the chair and waiting with her hands clasped. Her hair is tied up neatly, her pearl necklace is glance stealing and she is beautiful. She gives an intimidating aura and Kihyun feels like he wants to run away.

“Mother.” He replies back and sits across her. “Where is father?” The chair at the head of the table is empty.

“You are late for breakfast. He went to company.” She takes a sip from her cup. “I heard you didn't come to house this night.” She says but Kihyun knows she is asking him ‘Where were you?’

“I went to see Hyungwon. I wanted to surprise him, mother.” He tells her and looks at her nervously. His mother nods and takes another sip from her cup.

“He is a good young man. Tall, handsome, every omega is dying to be his mate. Also he is a great son and a great heir. I’m happy you are close. He maybe useful one day.”  She puts the fork down and looks at Kihyun then smiles. Kihyun barely sits still.

“Mother I would like to change my clothes may I?” Kihyun politely asks.

“You may leave of course. You must be tired.” She tells and Kihyun gets up slowly not to let her realise how nervous he is.

When he is about to go upstairs he hears his mothers voice. “You look different Kihyun. I hope it’s a good thing.”

Kihyun goes into his room and locks the door. He leans the door and leans on it breathing heavily. After a few minutes he goes and sits on the made bed. He takes out his wallet and there is a red thread in it. He carefully takes it, holding the thread into air. He takes a good look at it. It's a looking a little darker than it's used to but it's been years since Kihyun hide it in his wallet so it's normal. The red thread that he holds so dear. Yes even after 5 years he still caries it with him. It gives Kihyun a slight comfort that nothing can give before it brings a pain to Kihyun's heart. This time Kihyun doesn't let it weighs on his heart. He squeezes the red thread and takes out his phone with his other hand. After a few unsuccessful try he manages to write a proper message. He punches send and starts to walk nervously in the room waiting for the response.

After an agoning twenty minutes Kihyun hears the small ring and a smile creeps on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are you thinking?  
> Tell me if you enjoy!!  
> And thank you for sticking with me at this story!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Changkyun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dear shippers how are you??  
> I hope you are all good and well.  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos I really love reading them♡  
> Have a nice day will you~~

Changkyun wakes up with a strange feeling in his stomach.  He is in bed with Ki, his arms are wrapped around her in a protective way.  “I must have dozed off for a minute.”  Changkyun thinks as he gets up trying not to wake his daughter.  He pulls the duvet around the little kid who sleeps peacefully and leaves the room.  His head is dizzy and his stomach really hurts.  He goes to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.  The cold water wakes up his senses and his stomach clenches more almost enough to make Changkyun hiss.  He pulls his shirt’s collar a little enough to show his left shoulder as he stands in front of the mirror and looks at the mark on his collarbone.  It’s looking like a faded scar, small but not that small.  Around of the mark is pink and despite all these years it’s still looking beautiful.  Changkyun touches the mark with his hand and feel it’s hot like it’s burning but the feeling in his stomach dulls.  It’s become his habit to do that.  When he feels insecure or bad about something, his hand goes to his mating mark without him realising.  Changkyun discovered that hedid this so much later when Kihyun left and reasoned himself thinking this is a reminance of his alpha and he can soothe himself like this because his alpha is not there to calm him down anymore.  Yesterday he tried so hard not to reach out and touch his mark during their conversation with Kihyun together, he didn’t want Kihyun to assume anything.  He couldn’t let Kihyun know he promised to let him go, have his own life but unable to do so.  
  
Changkyun goes the kitchen to make breakfast, Ki will be up soon and besides he has nothing to do.  
  
Except think.  
  
Think about Kihyun.  
  
Kihyun.  
  
Kihyun is back.  
  
This idea is still feeling like a dream to Changkyun, a sweet dream where he wakes up and realises the reality and a dream clouding Changkyun’s mind with heavy thoughts.  He stayed up all night thinking about all the things that happened and he just couldn’t wrap his head around them.  Heneverexpected to seeKihyunthere, andhe definitely nevereverexpected to feel sorelieved.  The moment he saw Kihyun his hands twitched to reach him and Changkyun tried so hard to hold himself.  He glued his hands to his cup and when Kihyun put his hands so close to his Changkyun was about to throw the cup away and hold his instead.  
  
Changkyun played all the things that happened in his head again like the fifty times before as he places the plates on the table.  
  
The surprised look on Kihyun’s face when they saw each other, the realisation in his eyes when Kihyun understand Ki is his daughter, how Kihyun talked with him reluctantly, how he put his hand next to Changkyun and how Changkyun’s heart beat in his ears, how Kihyun’s fingers brushed his for a second and how Changkyun was about to pull him into his embrace hold him tight and never let go when they stand so close until Hoseok came in and interrupt them.  How his eyes light up when Changkyun gave him the paper with his number on it and how he looked so small in the mirror when he watched them go.  
  
All these were unbearable to Changkyun because he was in a battle between his omega self and mother self during the entire time.  His inner omega was so happy, relaxed that he was finally with his alpha.  He went through a lot.  When Kihyun left, the pain was unbearable to Changkyun.  He was in his bed all the time.  He couldn’t eat or sleep and when he did sleep he was waking up crying.  The only thing that was keeping Changkyun going was Ki, his beautiful sweet Ki.  Changkyun was so lucky to have her in his life because without her, he would definitely go crazy.  The only time Changkyun truly happy was the first moment he saw Ki.  She had big brown eyes and a small nose.  She was beautiful.  She was looking like Kihyun and Changkyun cried so much that night.  
  
Ki really resembles Kihyun so much and in time as she grows up her behaviours started to get similar to his father too.  She loves sweet things, she is playful, when she gets Changkyun angry she always acts cute to make him smile.  Changkyun decided to live for his daughter, focus on her and in time his pain dulled.  
  
It wasn’te easy of course.  Being a single mother is so difficult and there were a lot of alphas bothered him but thankfully Hoseok was there.  His friend was always there for him and Changkyun was so glad.  
  
Days chased days months became years.  When Ki was old enough to understand what is what she started to ask questions about Kihyun and after a while Changkyun couldn’t blew her off with a few simple words.  She wanted to know her father like every child do but Changkyun could tell her nothing but their memories together because he had no idea where Kihyun is or what is he doing.  He only knew Kihyun was out of the country.  He left him.  
  
Despite his broken heart Changkyun always hoped for Kihyun to reach out to him find him.  Not for himself of course but for Ki.  Changkyun never know his father, so he knows what it is like to miss someone.  He never wanted for Ki to feel like he did.  Yes, they may have broke up but his kid deserves to know his father.  
  
  
  
Five years, Changkyun leans against the counter.  It’s been five years.  So many things have changed.  
  
  
  
Changkyun changed.  
  
  
  
Kihyun changed.  
  
  
  
He looked more mature to Changkyun. His hair is no longer that cotton candy pink Changkyun loved so much.  It’s his original color, dark brown now.  He remembers begging Kihyun to change his hair, try something new because new is always good and the very next day Kihyun showed up at his door in the middle of the night with pink hair, a dazzling smile on his face and cotton candy in his hand.  Changkyun was so happy and surprised he jumped into his arms.  Later that night when they kissed, he could still taste the cotton candy on Kihyun’s lips.  
  
Changkyun smiles at the memory.  He never eat cotton candy after Kihyun left.  
  
When they were sitting at the booth Kihyun looked like he lost some weight but gained some muscle.  Of course he is not muscled like Hoseok, Kihyun’s body is still lean.  Changkyun always loved how well they fit together, he never wanted him to be different in anyway.  
  
Kihyun’s eyes always shined, full of life but now his eyes are older, more tired.  His small nose is still perfect and his cheeks that Changkyun loved to bite so much are no longer puffy.  His lips are still…  Still looking great.  
  
A Ki who is running to him and yelling “Mommy! ” distrupts his thoughts and he turns to catch the little girl in his arms.  He holds her and lifts her up in the air turning her around making her giggle when her hair swings around them.  She loves this.  
  
He stops after a few spin and puts her in her chair.  Ki settles and reaches out to eat a cucumber slice.  
  
Changkyun pats her head lovingly.  “Good morning my princess.  How do you like your eggs today? ”  
  
Ki bites the cucumber and looks at air when she thinks.  Her face is so cute.  
  
“I want it sweet!”  She claps her in excitement.  
  
Changkyun shakes his head.  She always wants to put sweet things into everything she eats.  One time she put honey in tomato soup and did throw up all night.  That is something Changkyun never wanted to experience again.  
  
“Ki you can’t eat eggs with syrup you are too sweet already!!  You don’t need that. ” He winks turning to make scrambled eggs, but he can hear Ki giggling.  
  
When he finishes, he divides eggs into their plates and they start to eat.  
  
Ki talks when she tries to pick up the olive in her plate with her fork.  
  
“Mommy I had a dream with flying birds today.”  
  
Changkyun chuckles at her words because Ki has a colorful dreamland and a bright mind.  She always talks about flying birds and Changkyun tells her that birds really do  _fly_  she doesn’t have to say ‘flying birds’ to define them but Ki replies ‘Penguin’s can’t’ and she has to say that.

 

He hums but before he can reply to her he hears his phone buzz.  He reaches out to his phone.  There is a text, but Changkyun doesn’t know who it’s from.  He opens to text and gasps in surprise.  
  
It’s from Kihyun.  
  
“Hello, it’s me Kihyun.  I thought a lot, and I want to be in Ki’s life.  I want to know her.  If it’s okay with you can we meet? ”  
  
Changkyun reads the message over and over again.  He can’t believe Kihyun send a message so soon.  He wasn’t prepared for this.  Changkyun expected him to wait at least a week before he does anything good or bad.  He doesn’t know what to write, how to reply him so he just stares at the screen.  
  
“Mommy.”  He hears Ki calling for him and puts his phone down turning his daughter to face her.  
  
“Yes dear?”  He tries to hide his hands under the table to not let his daughter see them shaking.  
  
“I was telling you about my dream, but you didn’t listen.”  She pouts so cutely, and Changkyun takes a deep breath, calming himself down and then reaches out Ki’s cheek to pinch.  
  
“I’m sorry baby go on.”  He will think about the message later.  
  
Ki swings her legs under the table as she talks and Changkyun knows she does that when she is excited.  
  
“In my dream Iwas at school andI was talking with myfriends.  Everybody was with their mom and dad. ” Changkyun stiffens and his mouth dries instantly.“ I was sad because my daddy wasn’t there but then I saw flying birds.  They were flying him to me!! ” Ki yells with a happy voice and her eyes are shining enough for Changkyun to feel sad and guilty.  
  
“That’s a great dream honey.”  He replies trying to smile.  What will he do know?  Ki is so excited about her father and Changkyun decides maybe it’s a _ sign_.  He knows it’s stupid, but he wants to believe that.  He takes deep breath and looks at Ki with nervously.  
  
“Ki do you remember me telling you that your daddy is away?”  Changkyun carefully asks waiting for his daughter’s reply.  
  
Ki nods her head as she tries to bite a tomato slice.  She drops it.  
  
“I learned that he came back.”  Changkyun slowly says but Ki snaps her head towards him and her eyes go bigger when she hears that.  
  
Changkyun takes another deep breath.  
  
“Do you want to see your dad?”  And before Changkyun can finish Ki claps her hands and nods rapidly.  
  
“I do!”  She says in excitement.  
  
“IdoIdoIdoIdoIdo—“  She repeats in a circle and Changkyun tries to calm her down.  
  
“Okay but you have to finish your breakfast.”  Hetriesto compelher andhe can swear Ki never finished her breakfast this quickly.  She happily runs her room to find herself some clothes to wear because she wants to look good to his dad.  
  
Changkyun looks behind her.  He turns his head eyeing the phone.  After a few minutes he calms himself down taking a deep breath and picks up his phone.  He opens to text and reads again.  
  
“At 2 pm, our cafe—“  
  
He deletes ‘our’ and rearranges his text.  
  
“2 pm at the cafe.”  
  
He reads again before sending it and when he pushes ‘send’ he knows there is no turning back.  
  
Kihyun will be in his life again.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just realised I pasted the chapter but it turned something weird like paragraphs and everything. I will go through them when I'm home(a working lady here) don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay how is this going?  
> Tell me what you think^^
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos <3

Kihyun holds the phone and reads the message again. Changkyun agreed to meet with him today. He let’s out the breath he was holding and sits on his bed. This is an important matter. Kihyun doesn’t think where this could lead him, lead them or what will his parents do if they learn about Ki or Changkyun. But he doesn’t care about them for now. He is focused on meeting with Ki again. And maybe… Changkyun.

He sleeps for 2 hours until the meeting time because he didn’t blink his eyes last night since their encounter and when he gets up he quickly takes a shower and changes his clothes. He picks a black jean and a red sweatshirt from his big wardrobe. There are not many clothes he can choose. Half of the wardrobe is empty. He takes a mental note to go out for shopping sometime.

Kihyun gets down to the front door, his mother is not around and he prays for his luck to not have anyone around to bother him with questions like where he is going. Or he thinks he is lucky.

“Kihyun.” He hears a full voice calling his name. He freezes on his spot. He didn’t expect to meet his father until the evening.

“Father.” He turns slowly to meet with him. His father looks exactly the same, only his wrinkles are more and some white threads are visible to the eye. “I thought you were at the company.”

“I came home for lunch.” His voice makes Kihyun uneasy. The old man still afraid him even though Kihyun is a grown man now, not the child he was 5 years ago.

“And I have things to talk with you. Come to the dining room.” And he goes in without waiting for Kihyun and of course Kihyun has to follow him. He goes to the dining room and sits 2 chairs away from his father. He doesn’t want to sit next to him or away from him enough to catch his attention.

Kihyun impatiently waits for his father to speak. It’s 1.30 pm already. If he doesn’t get up he won’t make it to the cafe. At times like this time flies so fast and his father doesn’t help him. He just eats. Eventually Kihyun opens his mouth to say he is leaving but his father cuts him off.

“Now that you are back you will take over the company. You will not have it immediatly of course there will be a time for you to get use to how things are in company.” He breaks a piece from the bread and throw it in his mouth. “And if you want to have a steady work life you should have a steady home life too. That’s why you will marry with a proper omega. Your mother will find the perfect match for you.” Kihyun can’t say anything due to shock. He is in his country not more than a day but his father is already pressuring him. Kihyun expected this of course. He knew at some point they will expect him to get married but he can’t do that. Kihyun would never say anything if he didn’t learn about Ki but now that he knows he can’t just accept this.

“Father.” He starts with a small voice. “Father I don’t want to marry now.” He holds his fists when he waits for his father to say something. His father doesn’t hear him as always. He continues to eat. After five minutes of silence Kihyun repeats himself.

“Father I said—“

His father gets up. He wipes his mouth with napkin and looks at Kihyun who bows his head. “I heard you. We will talk about this later.” He leaves the room leaving Kihyun there.

Kihyun takes a deep breath and clock catches his eyes. It’s almost two. He decides to deal with his father later because he should think about this. He quickly runs to the car and drives to cafe as fast as he can.

He stands in front of the door and sends a little prayer for Changkyun to be there before he get in. He opens the door and looks inside. There are a few customers sitting and chatting. Kihyun goes to their corner with a hope to find Changkyun there but the seats are empty and Kihyun feels frustrated. He sits on one of the chairs and puts his head on the table. He failed. He should have come sooner. Maybe he lost his chance now. He thinks about calling Changkyun. He can call Changkyun but will he pick up? Kihyun let’s out a shaky breath and his eyes burn. If only his father didn’t stall him he could have come here in time to see—

A familiar scent welcomes him, gives his hurting heart a relief and Kihyun feels like crying at the feeling.

“You are late.”

Kihyun snaps his head up so fast when he hears the voice. Changkyun is standing there with his arms crossed on his chest, looking at him with an annoyed face. He is still there. He didn’t leave and Kihyun can’t tell how happy he is.

Kihyun raises up from his seat and tries to hide his relief. He licks his lips before he talk and because he is nervous he doesn’t see Changkyun is watching his lips.

“I’m sorry. My father wanted to talk about something.” He says and Changkyun hums. Kihyun feels guilty for not telling him the whole situation. Once they had no secrets from each other. Now he has to be careful with every word he say.

He scratches his head and looks around. “Where is Ki?”

Changkyun sits the seat across him like the last time and it feels cold to Kihyun. He misses the times they sit next to next tangled with each other. He sits back in his place.

“I wanted to talk first.” Changkyun says fixing his sleeve. Kihyun nods and waits for him to start.

Changkyun looks around like he tries to gather his thoughts. A few times he opens his mouth but close it before saying anything. Seeing Changkyun like this like he doesn’t know what to say or where to start hurts Kihyun. He put unfamiliar feeling this distance between them, he caused this and knowing that hurts him a lot.

“So are you the owner of this place?” Kihyun draws a circle in the air with his index finger to catch his attention.

Changkyun nods his head.

“How?” Kihyun asks. Changkyun wasn’t rich. He always worked at part time jobs to pay his college fee. Where did he get the money to buy this place?

Changkyun reaches his left collarbone with his hand and holds his shoulder before answering Kihyun’s question.

“Do you remember the old lady who own this place?” Changkyun asks and Kihyun nods. She was a sweet lady. She lost his son years ago that’s why she treated them like they are her sons.

“She took me in when I was… When I had nowhere to go.” Changkyun says and Kihyun’s heart breaks. ‘When you left me’ he must have wanted to say, Kihyun thinks.

“She took care of me until she died. And she left this place to me because she had no one else. Like me.”

And this words hurt Kihyun more. Changkyun had no one when they met. Kihyun became everything to him but he left Changkyun too. He left him all alone.

He is crushing under his guilt.

“She was a nice lady.” He says with a sad voice and Changkyun must have notice he is sad. He turns his head and looks at Kihyun and a small smile appears on his face.

“Yes she was.”

The smile on his face disappears and a more serious and unsure look set on his eyes.

“Kihyun. I want to know if you are serious.” Kihyun looks at him with questioning eyes and he continues. “If you are serious about this.” He takes his hand from his shoulder, motions it between them and place it on the table. “About Ki. About us. You know your parents will get mad at you if they learn about this.” His voice tells Kihyun that Changkyun is worried. Of course he is. He knows how problematic Kihyun’s family is. At least some part of it.

Kihyun slowly shakes his head. “I don’t care about them. I want to be a father to my daughter.” He says and before his mind can catch up he places his hand on Changkyun’s and a warm feeling flows inside him. This feels so normal to him. He knows how to tell Changkyun that he is serious. He gently rubs circles to Changkyun’s hand and he can see the other one is relaxed. Changkyun closes his eyes and let’s out a small breath.

“I want to do this Changkyun. Please let me do this.” Kihyun squeezes his hand lightly and Changkyun opens his eyes. Kihyun begs him with his eyes and Changkyun nods his head slowly. After a minute he draws his hand back from Kihyun’s grasp and Kihyun wants to reach again but Changkyun is up and going to kitchen before he can say anything. After five minutes he comes back with the little girl hiding behind him. She wears a pink dress with a blue circles printed on them. Her brown hair is tied with a blue hair tier. She looks excited but a little shy.

Kihyun gets up and kneels in front of her to be at the same level with her.

“Hi.” He says with a soft voice.

“Hi.” She replies with a smile. She has a knowing glance on his eyes. “Are you my father?” She asks all of a sudden and Kihyun surprises. He looks at Changkyun but he just shakes his shoulders. Kihyun looks back at Ki and smiles.

“Yes. Yes I am.” And Ki jumps on him. She hugs her and Kihyun hugs her back. “I’m sorry for being late.” He whispers to her hair but he is pretty sure Changkyun heard him.

Ki pats his back like she is trying to comfort Kihyun. “It’s okay. You are here now.” They break the hug but neither of them let go the other one. Ki looks at Kihyun and talks with a sincere voice. “And mom always says that you should forgive a person if he says he is sorry and buys you sweets.”

“Ki we talked about this. No more sweets.” Changkyun says half teasing half serious and Ki frowns at him. Kihyun smiles at them patting Ki’s head.

“I’ll let you two alone. But no sweets.” Changkyun smiles at Ki with a warning face and Kihyun’s heart skips a beat. He goes back to the kitchen and leaves Ki and Kihyun alone. She sits next to Kihyun and looks at him with big shining eyes. And Kihyun’s heart melts. He feels so overwhelmed with love.

“What should we do now?” Kihyun asks Ki, patting her head. He smiles ans Ki smiles back at him.

“We should talk. People do that to learn about each other.” Ki answers swinging his legs under the chair.

“You are pretty clever.” Kihyun smiles at her proudly.

“Mom always say I’m like my father. Clever and arrogant.” Ki giggles and Kihyun raises his eyebrows. So Changkyun talks about him. He wonders what else he said.

“Oh really? He says I’m arrogant?” Ki nods. “What else does he say?”

“You are a good man. He loved you a lot but you had to leave.”

Kihyun feels his heart tighten. ‘Loved’ Past tense. He feels a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I see.” He looks at the kitchen door and wonders what Changkyun thinks about all of these. Can he mend their relationship? Maybe they can be friends again but does Kihyun want to be friends? He is not a young boy now he knows what he feels. He wants Changkyun back. But what difference will it make if he manage to do that? The rules are still the same. Kihyun is a heir to a big company and Changkyun is just an omega with no high family members. Can Kihyun do anything to change their situation?

Ki pulls his shirt to take his attention and Kihyun pushes his thoughts behind looking at her with a smile.

“So what is your favorite color?” Ki asks him and Kihyun laughs at the simplicity of the question.

“Purple. My favorite color is purple.”

“I love bright orange.” She says clapping her hands. And they continue to talk. Small things like their favorite dish or important things like Ki’s deskmate or unimportant things like why you can’t put sugar in tomato soup. Changkyun comes and goes every half an hour to check up on them to see how they are doing. He feels good when they smile at each other. He brings them cookies and hot chocolate. Kihyun notices Ki likes her hot chocolate like he does, with cinnamon.

3 hours pass and Kihyun is so involved their debate about pandas, he doesn’t realise his phone isringing. Changkyun notices when he places their third hot chocolate on the table and tells him. Kihyun checks his phone and it’s his mother.

He let’s out a puff. He really doesn’t want to pick it up. “They are calling from home.” He throws his phone in his pocket. “I should probably go.” He gets up but before he can walk Ki clutches to his legs.

“Don’t go~~ Pleaseeee.” She whines and Kihyun really doesn’t want to leave.

Changkyun kneels next to her and pinches her cheek. “Ki don’t worry. He will be back.” Ki pouts and it’s the cutest thing Kihyun ever see but she let’s go Kihyun’s legs. Kihyun gives her an apologetic look.

Changkyun kisses her head and looks at Kihyun. “Right?”

Kihyun knows Changkyun is asking Kihyun if he will really come back, if he wants to do this,if he is sure. Changkyun gives him one last chance, a last exit he can he turn. But Kihyun knows where he is headed.

“Yes. I will.”

He kneels down and gives a big hug to Ki. She kisses him on his cheek and Kihyun feels so happy. He greets Changkyun who nods back at him.

When he is outside he turns to look inside through the window. He can see Changkyun talking Ki with a big smile, asking her questions. They look so familiar to him, like this is a normal thing for Kihyun. He feels happy.

Yes, he will be back.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!! I'm writing longer everytime wow.  
> Thank you for reading and if you tell your ideas I'd really appreciate it!!  
> Have fun <3
> 
>  
> 
> ugh I really should do a grammar check

Kihyun lays on his bed and stares at the ceiling. It’s 12 am but he still lies under the cover because he doesn’t want to see his father after his last talk with him. He does everything he can to avoid the man. He gets up after his father is gone and comes back late at night, after spending hours at Hyungwon’s house. His mother doesn’t bother him so for now Kihyun is good.

He just misses Ki. It’s been a week since he saw here. He told Hyungwon everything over and over again.Every little detail about Ki he could catch in two hours. How she giggles when Kihyun say something she finds funny, how she drinks her hot chocolate with cinnamon like his father, how her dimples show up when she laughs like her mother… Kihyun missed him so much. He missed him but his guilt doesn’t let him do anything. Talking with Changkyun that day hurt Kihyun a lot. They didn’t talk much but those few words were enough to make Kihyun feel more guilty. Hyungwon asked about Changkyun but Kihyun couldn’t tell him anything because he didn’t know what to tell him. Kihyun still thinks about their conversation before he properly met with Ki and he still can’t fill the little blanks and and lift the pain in his chest. That’s why he prefers to avoid this matter.

His phone rings and distrupts his thoughts. He reaches and takes it to see it’s the person messing with his head for the pass 7 days. He sits in the bed leaning back to the head of the bed.

He answers the call after a few rings.

“Hello.” He calmly says and waits for a reply.

“Hi.”A small voice greets him and with that little ‘hi’ Kihyun knows Changkyun called him but hesitates to continue. Maybe he thinks he shouldn’t call. Kihyun hopes he doesn’t think like that.

“Um… I called because—“ Changkyun starts but a yell behind him makes it impossible for him to continue.

“Daddy!!!” Ki shouts and Kihyun has to draw the phone away from his ear because Ki is really loud.

“Hello sweetheart.” He greets the little girl with a smile. Just hearing her voice makes Kihyun happy. “What are you doing?”

“I ate hamcakes!!”

“Hamcakes?” Kihyun asks with a surprised voice.

“Yes I love them so much! My throat is hurting and I can’t eat anything but mom made hamcakes because they are soft!!! And they are cute! He says they look like me.” Ki giggles and talks happily about how she dips them into syrup for a while and Kihyun tries to calm his heart as he tries to listen.

“Daddy come see me?” She draws his attention and practically yells to the phone again but Kihyun already figured out Ki speaks loudly when she is excited so smiles to the phone and nod but when he realise she can’t see his reaction he quickly replies. “Okay. How about we eat lunch at the cafe today?”

He hears someone talks from the behind but he can’t figure out what they say or who is talking. After a while “Mom says it’s okay.” Ki says happily and Kihyun can hear she claps her hands in excitement.

“See you in a few hours dear. Can you give phone to your mom?” Kihyun asks and Ki says goodbye him. He hears some shuffle and a breath against the speaker.

“I’m sorry Ki said she missed you and I couldn’t say no to her.” Changkyun tells but Kihyun figured out that much already. “If you are busy or anything we can—I mean you and Ki can see each other later—“

“No no I’m free today.” Kihyun cuts in before Changkyun say anything else. He really wants to see them. “Besides I missed Ki too.”

And you.

”Thank you for calling me.” Kihyun tells with a soft tone.

“Oh… Thank you for saying yes.” Changkyun hesitantly replies and hangs up the phone.

Kihyun drops his phone to his lap but takes it back when his notification light is up. A photo is send to him by Changkyun, more accurently Ki, Kihyun guesses since the little girl doesn’t have phone she must have asked from her mom to send the photo. There is a plate on the photo and on the plate one big round pancake with ear looking two little circles around it.

Kihyun smiles at the photo. It’s the hamcake.

Hamcake is short for hamster pancake actually. It’s a thing Kihyun made up years ago to make Changkyun eat something when his throat hurts. The very first time he did hamcake because Changkyun was sick due to his nonstop work for 3 days. He was taking scholarship but money was barely enough to pay the rent that’s why Changkyun worked three different jobs at that time. Kihyun sometimes wanted to help him but whenever he did talk about this matter Changkyun said no with a determined voice. That time Changkyun couldn’t pay his college money and he had to work extra, Kihyun wanted to help him but they had a fight and Changkyun didn’t talk with him for 3 days. Whenever Kihyun went to his small apartment he wasn’t there and on the third day Kihyun waited for him until he came back home looking like he’s about to collapse. Kihyun’s heart twisted at the sight as he helped the boy get in. He laid Changkyun in his bed and looked for something to eat but he couldn’t find anything. Fridge was broken he figured out later. He quickly went to the store nearby and bought whatever he could find along with medicine. He came back home and gave pills to the younger who was half a sleep. Kihyun made soup for him and he still remembers how hard it was to turn the stove on. That night he didn’t blink his eyes until the morning as he cuddled with the omega until his fewer went down. Changkyun slept so deep that day.

When sun started to rise Kihyun got up and made some pancakes because he knew his omega loved them so much. They reminded Changkyun good memories when he was in America with his mother until she died and his relatives took him back to Korea only to give him to fostercare. Kihyun wanted him to cheer up that’s why he designed the pancakes to his like. He made a big round circle and added two little ones to them making the pancake look like it’s a head. He draw eyes and a smiling lips, whiskers with syrup. Later when Kihyun took the plate to the sick boy and helped him eat, he apologised by kissing him after every bite. Changkyun looked so happy that day.

So did Kihyun.

The knock on his door startles him and he hides his phone under the cover before he tell the person they can come in.

Their servant lady Seowon comes in and bows. “Young Master Kihyun your father is expecting you.”

His father? Wasn’t he supposed to be at company at this hour? Kihyun shakes his head and lady leaves. He gets up involunterily, all his happiness is gone and an anxiety takes place. He changes his pijamas to a maroon sweatshirt and black jean. When he goes down he directly goes to his father’s study room because he knows the old man will be there.

He knocks the door and takes a deep breath before entering the room. His father is sitting behind the desk, looking at some papers. Kihyun comes and stands infront of the desk because there is no chair in the room. His father likes to make himself feel more powerful. Kihyun hates that.

“You are not around these days.” His father talks without looking at Kihyun.

“Yes sir I was spending some time with Hyungwon.” Kihyun quickly replies.

His father shakes his head and continues to look at the files infront of him.

“Do you remember our talk abut your marriage?” Kihyun gulps and nods. For days he tried to come up with a solution to make his parents let go of this idea.

He found zero.

In every scenario Kihyun faced another wall.

“Your mother found the most suitable person for you and your position. He is well educated and quite respectful.” Kihyun’s heart starts to get tighten. Suddenly his breath stucks in his lungs. “He is Lee’s oldest son, Lee Minhyuk. You will meet with him today. You will have lunch and get to know each other.”

Kihyun tries to hide the tremble of his body. His pulse is beating on his ears.

“But we didn’t talk about--“ Kihyun starts but his father cuts him off.

“If you did come to talk with me at these past week then you would know about this matter but you lost your chance.”

“But—But father…” He stutters. He hates when he does that. “It’s too early. I didn’t even start to work at the company. How am I supposed to--”

“You will start to work in a week.” His father fixs his glasses and underlines somethings. Kihyun can feel the tears are brimming on his eyes. He doesn’t want this.

“Father I’m too young to get married.” Kihyun tries to approach the matter from a different way and of course it doesn’t work.

“You are 25 Kihyun, I married with your mother when I was 22. You are already 3 years late than me.”

Kihyun is truly speechless. His father doesn’t listen and ignores everything Kihyun say. He feels like he is trying to capture the air with his bare hands.

“But father—“ He tries to object one more time only to silenced by the gray haired man who holds his hand up.

“No more but Kihyun. You are not a kid anymore. You had fun years ago and that’s it. Put the past behind you and continue to your life.” His father drops his pen and looks up to him. His patient runs out and Kihyun can feel the angry aura he is trying to surpress. “You will meet with your future spouse in a few hours. Go get ready. Don’t emberass me.”

He turns his gaze to the papers on his desk and doesn’t look back at Kihyun again. He completely ignores him so Kihyun leaves the study room in defeat.

Lady Seowon gives her the note his mother left to him before she went out.

_“Kihyun, Minhyuk is the perfect omega. I’m certain that you will get along so well. You will meet at 1 pm at the Crown Hotel his family own._

_Don’t fail us.”_

Kihyun looks at the adress and let’s out a sigh. He quickly leaves the house and when he is in his car he takes his phone and dials Hyungwon’s number.

“What?” His friend sounds sleepy as always.

“Help me.” Kihyun tries to breath. “I was going to meet with Ki today but my mother set up a date for me. I don’t want to see him I want to see Changkyun please Hyungwon help me.” He tells him one breath. His hands are shaking as he grabs the wheel.

“Wow wow wow Kihyun breath.” Hyungwon panics. “Take a deep breath and tell me everything okay? I’ll meet you at the hotel.” Kihyun takes a deep breath and calms himself as much as possible before he starts to drive. He tells everything to Hyungwon on the road.

 

Kihyun meets with Hyungwon in front of the hotel. Hyungwon hugs his friend.

“Thank you for coming Won.” Kihyun says with a desperate voice.

“Don’t worry you will meet with your little hamster today. We’ll get rid off this Minhyuk guy.” He squeezes Kihyun’s shoulder to give him confidence and Kihyun smiles at him. They head to the restaurant and sit at a table. They are ten minutes early.

“What are we going to do?” Kihyun holds his head with one hand and looks at Hyungwon who settles.

“I don’t know but we’ll figure out something.” Hyungwon scratches his ear. They think in silence until some waiter approaches them.

“Welcome!” The waiter chimes“What can I get you two gentlemen?” asks with a husky voice.

Kihyun looks at Hyungwon if he wants to order anything but realize his friend is looking at the waiter with an amazement on his face. And that’s rare so rare like grass growing red. Kihyun looks at the waiter and understands Hyungwon’s reaction.

The guy looks too handsome to be a waiter. He is wearing classic black jeans with white shirt but he looks amazing like he is some kind of model. His blonde hair falls to his uneven blinking eyes and his smile is heartwarming. He is tall, taller than Kihyun but not like Hyungwon.

And more importantly he manage to hypnotise Hyungwon, The infamous playboy Chae Hyungwon who doesn’t care about any other human being because he knows he is unique.

Kihyun looks at Hyungwon and Hyungwon looks at the waiter and waiter looks both of them with a smile.

“Okay this is getting weird. Let me ask again. What do you want?” The waiter asks and looks at Hyungwon who blinks rapidly.

“Your hand in marriage?” Hyungwon blurts out and waiter laughs.

“Cheesy. Well I’m promised to someone.”

Hyungwon smirks at him. “I don’t think he can rival me.”

Waiter shakes his head smiling. “I don’t think so too.”

“I want a latte.”Kihyun feels like he interfere something but he has to make waiter go away so he can talk with Hyungwon about their plan.

“Americano.” Hyungwon adds.

The waiter nods and snaps his fingers to the back as he pulls a chair to sit with Kihyun and Hyungwon who look surprised by his action. Another waiter comes rushing and the gorgeous waiter looks at him with a smile.

“They want an americano, a latte. You know my usual.” Other waiter nods and heads back.

Hyungwon and Kihyun look each other as the waiter looks at them.

“I’m sorry but we wait for someone.” Kihyun politely say but waiter doesn’t seem to get him.

“I know. That’s me.” The waiter shakes his head smiling and places his hand on the table. Kihyun looks at Hyungwon but he shrugs his shoulders.

The waiter claps his hand and takes their attention. “Oh I’m sorry I forgot to tell my name.” He reaches out his hand to Kihyun.

“I’m Minhyuk.”

Kihyun’s eyes widen and he snaps back to look at Hyungwon who look just as surprised as him. So this is the person his parents chose for him. Minhyuk looks really amazing. He even managed to charm Hyungwon. His mother really did a great job.

“Kihyun you are short.” Minhyuk says as he takes his hand back when nobody say anything.

“What?” Kihyun asks. What is he talking about?

“Okay what’s going on?” Hyungwon asks with a confused face. “I thought you work here.”

Waiter comes with their drinks and places in front of them on the table.

Minhyuk takes his coke and drinks it. “I do. It’s my hotel.” Hyungwon let’s out a voice of disbelief.

“Well I wanted to meet with my ‘future husband’ and see what kind of person he is before I introduce myself. You should have seen your face.” He laughs at Kihyun.

“You looked amazing with that big suprised dove eyes though.” Minhyuk winks at Hyungwon who laughs and say “You are really something.”

“Um…” Kihyun still tries to wrap his head around the things.

Minhyuk takes another sip and talks really fast. “So Kihyun you are short but my parents are insisting that we should marry. I don’t think we can work out this relationship because you stink another omega.”

Kihyun flinchs at the comment and snaps his head to Minhyuk.

“How— How did you--“ He stutters but Minhyuk laughs.

“I wanted to take a shot but guess I’m right. I don’t want to get in any drama. I just want my parents to leave me alone. And judging by how well they get along with my family I can guess yours are no different. So here’s my deal. We’ll act like we are dating. My parents will stop being a pain in my ass and you can use me as your cover when you meet with your sweet little omega.”

Kihyun looks at Hyungwon who looks confused like him. They were expecting weird things to happen but they definetely didn’t expect this. Their plans are not like this but this sounds like a plan they can work with. Hyungwon slowly nods and this time Kihyun nods to Minhyuk.

“So if we are done I have to get up because there is a new movie I would like to go and it starts in 30 minutes.” Minhyuk gets up and Hyungwon gets up as well.

“Alone?” Hyungwon asks as he takes a step closer to omega who smiles and shakes his head.

“Not if you come along.” And they leave together.

Kihyun doesn’t know what just happened but he leaves after Minhyuk and Hyungwon. He goes to the cafe as quickly as possible. He opens the door and gets in.

“Daddy!!” He hears a voice and little steps running towards him. He catches the little girl and hugs her.

“Hello sweethart.” He kisses the top of her head as she hugs closer.

“Daddy come~~” Ki takes him to the table they sit before and Changkyun is already sitting there. He looks the photo on the wall that they take at a fair. A soft smile is ghosting on his lips. Kihyun wants to watch him a little more but Ki pulls him and Changkyun realise he is there. He quickly gets up and stands.

“Hello Changkyun.” Kihyun reaches out his hand. He wants to touch Changkyun, feel him even just for seconds but Changkyun looks hesitant. He blinks his eyes a few times and eventually grabs his hand. The warmth Kihyun feel is so relaxing and he can smell the sweet aura of Changkyun that means he feels good too. He gently rubs his knuckles but Changkyun pulls his hand away. He shoves his hands in his pocket and Kihyun tries to hide his disappointment.

“So what can I get you?”

“Hamcakes!” Ki yells and jumps around.

“Ki you just ate them morning.” Changkyun objects but Ki doesn’t listen.

“Please mom please please please—“ Changkyun frowns and it’s so cute really. Kihyun knows he is about to give up. Some of his expressions are still the same like 5 years ago.

“How about I make the hamcakes?” Kihyun says and Ki’s eyes go bigger as her smile.

“Yes please!” She happily answers and Kihyun looks at Changkyun with asking eyes. Changkyun doesn’t look sure about letting him in the kitchen not because he can’t cook no he is an amazing cook. Changkyun knows that. It’s because kitchen is his personal area. But seeing Ki so excited he decides that making her happy is more important so he nods.

Kihyun gets up and offers his hand to Ki “Wanna help out?” who smiles and Kihyun grabs her hand. All of them go to kitchen and they get ready to make hamcakes. Changkyun pours ingridienst into a bowl and Ki mix them together. Kihyun makes the hamcakes and they look amazing. They take hamcakes to their plates and go back to the table. Changkyun sits next to Ki and barely looks upto Kihyun and Kihyun notice this because all he does is looking at Changkyun. They talk about daily things. Ki talks about her school and how her mother doesn’t let her have a cat. Changkyun smiles at himself when he listen Ki and Kihyun’s heart beats stays fast during the meal.

After they are done Ki plays with her toys and they clean up the plates. Kihyun starts to do the dishes but Changkyun doesn’t let him. He tries to take the plate Kihyun holds and it slips from his hand falling on to the ground and breaking.

“You don’t touch it I’ll clean this place.” Kihyun kneels and starts to pick up the pieces but Changkyun doesn’t listen to him as usual. He takes up pieces but cuts his finger.

“Oh my god are you okay?” Kihyun throws everything in his hand to the floor and goes to Changkyun.

He grabs Changkyun’s hand and looks at the bleeding. “It’s okay. It’s not that deep.” Changkyun tries to free his hand but fails because Kihyun is not convinced.

“Where is the first aid kit?” He asks and Changkyun tells it’s under the sink. He grabs Changkyun who yelps in surprise and sits him on the counter. He takes the first ait kit and places next to Changkyun who is shocked by his behaviour. Carefully Kihyun cleans the wound and puts band aid. When he is done he realise how close he is with Changkyun because he can feel the omega’s breath on his neck. He looks up to Changkyun’s eyes whose lips are parted and for the first time that day Changkyun looks him in the eyes. He afraids he will break if he looks him in the eyes and exactly that happens. Kihyun can’t control his senses. He just wants to feel his omega’s heart beat just like the old days. He slowly pulls the younger one towards him and when he doesn’t do anything to stop him, Kihyun wraps his hands around Changkyun and leans into his chest. He can feel the other one is trembling and he hugs tighter. Changkyun’s hands stay on air for a second but they grab his shirt after that. Kihyun inhales the omega’s sweet scent and let’s himself relax with his quick heart beats. He smiles at himself and thanks to heavens because he can still make Changkyun’s heart beat quicker.

Kihyun lives the moment for a few more seconds but he knows he have to pull back so he let’s go Changkyun.

“Thank you.” He says and goes back to Ki.

Changkyun sits on the counter and tries to calm his heart down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamcakes!!! I really wanna eat some.  
> I just made that up but I think I will use that from now on :)  
> What do you think about the chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow Changki readers!! I hope you like this chapter!!  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments.  
> Thank you for your support as always <3

Changkyun looks inside the room before closing the door. Ki is sleeping with a little smile on her face. She talked with Kihyun before going to sleep like she always does for the past 2 weeks but Changkyun doesn’t know what it was about because she didn’t want to tell him and he couldn’t ask Kihyun but from Ki’s behaviour Changkyun could tell it was something important for her. Besides Changkyun is avoiding Kihyun since their weird kitchen moment a few weeks ago. Kihyun didn’t say anything about it so Changkyun never mentioned about it too. He didn’t say how his heart beat at his ears when Kihyun wrapped his arms around him and how he wanted to hug the elder longer.

Changkyun closes the door and walks to the living room to clean the table. His living room and kitchen is in the same room so it’s not hard to clean the mess quickly.

“Is she sleeping?” Hoseok asks while he takes plates and puts them in the sink. He often picks up Ki from school and later they come to home together, eat dinner and sometimes he stays.

“Yes.” Changkyun smiles at him and reaches to take a glass but Hoseok slightly hits his hand.

“Hey you don’t touch these. I’ll clean them up.” He says and pushes Changkyun a little away from the table and Changkyun is really too tired to object so he goes and sits on the couch. He turns tv on but nothing is interesting so he just finds a movie and starts to look at the screen with thoughts flooding in his head.

 “I can hear you thinking.” Hoseok sits next to him after he finished the dishes and wraps an arm around Changkyun pulling him close. He starts to draw circles to Changkyun’s shoulder and Changkyun closes his eyes, immediately feeling better because his inner omega is relaxing due to having an alpha he can trust in the room even it’s not _his alpha_. Finding comfort in another male makes him feel guilty sometimes but what can he do? He had no one to turn for 5 years but Hoseok was always there to help him like he always was during their years together.

Changkyun sometimes wonder why didn’t he fall in love with Hoseok. It would be easier for him. He would have a happy life maybe, he didn’t have to left behind with a broken heart and live day by day for his daughter. Hoseok is in his life for years. He is always caring and kind to everyone around him. He is strong so strong but he prefers using his words instead of his fists. And Changkyun appreciates this a lot. Basically Hoseok is the perfect alpha and Changkyun wonders how come he still haven’t find any omega or beta for himself.

“What are you thinking?” Hoseok whispers to him and Changkyun almost doesn’t hear him because he is about to sleep. He takes a breath.

“I don’t understand what he is trying to do.” He replies and Hoseok’s hand still for a second then continues to rub his back.

“Talking about Kihyun?”

Changkyun nods slightly. He doesn’t want to move too much.

“Why? He wants to be in Ki’s life. It’s his right as her father.”

“But he is…”

“No Changkyun he is not late because he didn’t know about Ki. And he is trying his best to catch up for the years he lost. He comes to see Ki after work and tries to spend his weekends with her you know that.” Hoseok reads his mind before he can say anything and tells everything he already thought but didn’t want to say it out loud before.

“That’s not what’s on your mind. Tell me what it is.”

Changkyun bits his lip and takes a deep breath. He sits up straight not leaving Hoseok’s arms completely.

“I just—“ He doesn’t want to talk about this but he knows he can’t get away from Hoseok.

“I just don’t understand what he wants from me. He left me years ago and now he came back and he wants to be in Ki’s life. I understand that I totally do but I have to see him too if he wants to spend time with Ki.” Changkyun pauses. “Sometimes I see he is looking at me with some sort of guilt in his eyes and I hate to see that because I already forgave him. Sometimes I see him looking at me with kind eyes and I hate to see that because I want to smile at him.” And sometimes he looks at me like 5 years ago and I want to run and hide myself in his embrace.

“Changkyun…” Hoseok’s voice is kind and Changkyun knows he will say something he doesn’t like.

“He is your alpha. It’s natural for you to miss him. And it’s okay for you to miss him. You don’t have to feel bad.”

“I hate when you are right.”

“And I love you too.” Hoseok giggles and pulls him back to his embrace. Changkyun smiles and let tv play while he let’s himself relax.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------

“Daddy!” Is the first thing Changkyun hears before he opens his eyes and his eyes open widely at the word. He blinks his eyes and realise he is pressed something warm. It’s Hoseok’s body. Okay how did that open? Changkyun lifts himself a little and sees Hoseok is opening his eyes with a startled face. His hair is a mess and his hand is still around Changkyun and Changkyun remembers they were talking before he dozed off. He must have fallen asleep but that’s not important right now. The important thing is he is feeling a dangerous aura and he knows the owner of angry vibes even before Changkyun turns his head and meets with the flaming brown eyes. He quickly gets up and tries to fix his hair with his hand. Hoseok gets up growling after him as he rubs his face like a kid.

Kihyun is standing there with a stoic face, holding Ki in his arms but his eyes go back and forth between Changkyun and Hoseok and Changkyun knows he is upset and so angry despite him trying not to show it. He was sleeping with Hoseok, their situation is too available for misunderstandings to happen. He feels a disturbing fear pooling in his guts. No he is not afraiding for himself. Changkyun knows even now they have nothing left between them(okay maybe something weird) Kihyun won’t do anything to hurt him. Changkyun afraids for Hoseok because Kihyun may look small compared to him but Changkyun knows his power doubles Hoseok’s.

Changkyun looks around trying to find a way to solve this mess. His heart is still beating so fast even after the first shock wave passed.

“What— What are you doing here?” He stutters and he feels his hands start to tremble. He remembers a similar situation from years ago and that resulted bad for other alpha, a broken arm and a bruised chin. Kihyun was right to act on there though that alpha was trying to harass Changkyun but that’s not what’s happening here right now. How can Changkyun stop a chaos before it starts?

Kihyun looks at Hoseok who looks confused and blinks around him.

“Ki asked me to come to breakfast yesterday.” Kihyun replies without tearing his eyes from Hoseok. He is looking at Hoseok who is standing behind Changkyun and Changkyun knows Kihyun is not pleased to see them together. He wants to explain it to him but what can he tell? ‘Hoseok was trying to help me sleep because you are messing my head day and night. I miss you but you are not here, you can’t be here and the void you opened when you left grew bigger since you came back and I don’t know what to do with it.’ No he can’t say these.

“I guess I came at a wrong time.” Kihyun says and puts Ki down who whines and tries to hold him. “I have to go sweetheart I’ll see you next time okay?” Kihyun kiss Ki’s head and leaves the house without looking back.

“Why daddy left?” Ki looks at Changkyun with puppy eyes but her mother is no better.

Changkyun just watch Kihyun go and his lips tremble as he tries to hold his tears.

“Go.” Hoseok pushes him forward and Changkyun turns behind with questioning eyes. “He understand this whole thing wrong. Go, I’ll stay with Ki.” Hoseok says again with a nod.

Changkyun shakes his head and runs through the open door. He doesn’t see the sad eyes watching him go.

 

\--------------------

 

Changkyun goes outside only to find no one is there. There is not a single person on the street. Kihyun left without knowing what really happened and Changkyun missed his chance to explain things to him. He doesn’t know when he started to cry but he knows he is feeling sad and guilty. What will he do now? What if he can’t talk with Kihyun this—

Warm hands comes from his back to his chest and wraps around him. Changkyun’s breath hitch when he smells an angry, bitter but familiar aura. He releases his breath but still shocked when he feels the other putting his head between Changkyun’s shoulderblades.

“I’m sorry.” He hears a small voice and his heart aches. He knows Kihyun is saying sorry more than his behavior back at the apartment, it’s obvious from his vulnerable voice. He can feel Kihyun’s breath behind his back and shivers travel all around his body. He wants to lean back, press himself to the warm body he miss so much. His heart beats fast but it’s not because of the panic anymore it’s because Changkyun feels happy that Kihyun is there. And he can explain everything.

When Kihyun’s anger slowly fades Changkyun says “Can we talk?” in a small voice and Kihyun nods behind him, Changkyun can feel his head brushing to his shirt. Kihyun let’s him go and takes off his coat putting it around Changkyun’s shoulders who realises he doesn’t have his coat and he is trembling. His coat smells like Kihyun and it calms Changkyun more. Kihyun holds his hand and takes him to a car- his car Changkyun supposes. He opens the back door and let Changkyun get in first.

The car is not that cold but it’s cold enough for Changkyun to tremble slightly. He guesses Kihyun stayed in the car for a while before he come up.

He wants to say something but he can’t look Kihyun’s eyes because he is afraid he will break into pieces. It’s the first time they are alone with nobody around and Changkyun doesn’t want to open his heart right away. Instead he buries himself in Kihyun’s coat to stop his tremble causing by both him being nervous and cold weather.

But he knows he have to talk so he says “What happened back there…” and it’s visible to him that Kihyun stiffens. He holds his breath before Changkyun talks again. “Nothing.” Changkyun can see the air that left Kihyun’s mouth turns into a smoke before it disappears.

”Nothing happened. Nothing ever happened.” He says again to make Kihyun understand what he mean. Changkyun never slept with anyone else after he left and he doesn’t know why but he wants Kihyun to know that. “Hoseok was just helping me to sleep. I can’t sleep well these days due to stress. You know alphas scent help...”

He trails off and Kihyun hums in response. His expression is mixed with pain and sadness, Changkyun hates seeing him like this. Changkyun looks down again to his clothes. He looks so good in his white sweatshirt and dark blue jeans, he must have get ready before he come.

“Look at me.” Kihyun whispers but Changkyun shakes his head. He doesn’t want to lift his eyes. He doesn’t want to look him in the eyes. He refuses to lift his gaze until long, warm fingers touch his chin and slightly turns his head to connect their gaze.

“I believe you.”

Kihyun’s eyes are clouded but there is a soft smile on his lips. The kind aches Changkyun’s heart and makes him wanna smile too. Kihyun brushes his thumb to Changkyun’s lip and Changkyun can’t tear his eyes from the brown orbits. He smells Kihyun’s bitter alpha scent gets soft and he feels relaxed. He wants to lean in, bury himself in Kihyun’s neck and breath his scent properly. Being so close with his alpha but unable to touch him pains Changkyun. He is a few inches away but it feels like there is miles between them. Just once just for this once he wants to envelop himself in his hug.

Kihyun is looking at him like 5 years ago, when they were in love. His eyes are soft, telling Changkyun that he understands. His fingers caressing his cheek telling Changkyun that he can get comfortable, he doesn’t need to be afraid. Kihyun looks at him with long in his eyes and slowly pulls Changkyun into his embrace. Changkyun lets him. He buries his nose in Kihyun sweatshirt and inhales his calming scent. Kihyun holds him with one of his hands and caress his nape with the other.

“Just a minute.” He whispers. “Let’s stay like this just for a minute.”

Changkyun closes his eyes and let the moment find a place in his brain. Kihyun’s fingers brushing his skin feels so good, his body warms Changkyun. He missed Kihyun so much.

Changkyun opens his eyes and sees Kihyun looking down at him with tears in his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Changkyun asks with a broken voice. He is tired. He is so tired for 5 years. He is tired of fighting with the world alone. He is tired of missing Kihyun and hoping one day he will return. And now he is just too tired because he’s been fighting with himself. He doesn’t want to get confused by Kihyun too.

“I’m sorry.” Kihyun says with a trembling voice.

“For what?”

“For everything. For everything you had to go through because of me.”

Sincerity pours from Kihyun's voice and Changkyun is surprised. He wants to look at Kihyun’s face properly so tries to get up but Kihyun doesn’t want him to leave his arms. He pulls Changkyun onto his lap and wraps his arms around him, burying his head to Changkyun’s neck.

Kihyun doesn’t pull back and doesn’t let Changkyun move for a while. Each time Kihyun lets out a breath Changkyun feels it on his skin and he can’t steady his heart.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Changkyun says with a small voice he know Kihyun can hear.

“Because I was a fool for leaving you. Because I missed you. Because still I’m…”

Changkyun feels that familiar warm feeling is wandering inside his body. He holds his breath waiting for Kihyun to continue.

“Ever since I left I feel like something is missing. I worked so hard, tired myself so much to not feel anything and I thought it was working until I saw you. I saw you at our cafe and all the missing pieces appeared in front of me, they fell into their place. I thought it was because you were the only person who was on my side all those years ago. I thought it was you who knew me better than anyone else but when I saw you and Hoseok I barely held myself today. I don’t want to stay in your past. I don't want to be a memory." Kihyun leans closer to him. "Can’t we just start over?”

Changkyun’s lips are trembling and he doesn’t know when he started to cry. Kihyun cups his face in his hands wiping away the tear. He whispers to Changkyun’s lips. “Please.”

And that’s enough for Changkyun to break. He leans in and press his lips on Kihyun’s who welcomes him with a relieved sigh. His lips are soft just like how Changkyun remembers. Kihyun pulls Changkyun closer and Changkyun can feel he is smiling They kiss lazily like they want to make up all the time they lost and Changkyun really appreciates that. Kihyun doesn’t hurry or force Changkyun to do anything he just puts small pecks on Changkyun’s lips. It’s sweet, warm and kind. Everything Changkyun ever wanted.

He pulls back and Kihyun hugs him again kissing his head and Changkyun is happy, really happy for the first time in years. He has hope.

 

They can start over.

 

He will think about the consequences later.

 

For five minutes they can start over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?? Please talk to me^^  
> And I've been thinking about joining bingo what do you think? Would you like to read my stories?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fellas!! Have fun and tell me what do you think about!!  
> Thank you for comments and kudos I like them <3

Changkyun looks at their tangled hands. Kihyun softly moves his thumb over Changkyun’s fingers and Changkyun can’t take away his gaze from Kihyun’s fingers. He let Kihyun in again. Changkyun knew the moment he saw Kihyun he’d open his arms to hold the elder with the love he never managed to end. He is scared. He is scared to be left alone again and Changkyun is not sure if he can manage to hold his pieces back together again if Kihyun leaves once more but he doesn’t want to think about these bad thoughts. Not when Kihyun is pressed his side and one of his hand caresses Changkyun’s hair as the other is tangled with younger’s hand.

Changkyun brushes his nose to Kihyun’s neck and inhales his scent. Kihyun smells like fresh ocean mixed with earth after rain. Changkyun used to have vivid dreams with sounds and scents. Between hallucinations of nightmares he often caught a familiar scent that helps him calm down and realize it’s just a bad dream and Changkyun did take a deep breath. Even before he woke up he knew it was Kihyun’s. And now being so close next to his alpha, being able to touch him and feel he is really there, he is right there is like a dream come true for Changkyun.

“Kihyun…” He murmurs and his breath ghosts on Kihyun’s skin.

“Hmm?” Elder replies with a hum and Changkyun smiles at himself. He is still on Kihyun’s lap because Kihyun refused to let him go and Changkyun didn’t object. But it’s been almost half an hour now and Changkyun has to go back because he left Hoseok with Ki. He doesn’t want to go of course but slowly he sits up not before breathing Kihyun scent in before he gets up. Kihyun drops his hand on Changkyun’s hair to his waist and wraps around him.

“What?” He squeezes Changkyun’s hand with kind eyes roaming on his face. He looks slightly alarmed and Changkyun smiles at him to know there is nothing wrong.

“When you stormed out like that…” Kihyun’s eyes darken for a minute and Changkyun hesitates but he goes on.

“I left Ki with Hoseok. So I should go back.”

Kihyun’s burrows pulled together and he looks like he is having a battle with himself.

“Yeah…” he replies with a small voice but his face tells Changkyun that he is not pleased because Kihyun dropped his gaze away. And Changkyun’s heart aches when he sees Kihyun’s hurt face.

 

_‘Just for today he thinks. Let’s have just one day.’_

 

“What about you come up for breakfast?”

Kihyun turns his head so fast Changkyun afraid he will have a whiplash later.

“Can I?”

“Well you came here for breakfast right?”

Kihyun shakes his head with excitement.

“And it would be bad for Ki if you just leave. She was too excited yesterday after she talked with you.” Changkyun smiles and Kihyun’s eyes light up like millions of lambs turned on behind them. Changkyun always loved to see Kihyun’s excited face and he is so grateful that he can see him like this again.

He gets off from Kihyun’s lap and embrace which Kihyun whines in protest but Changkyun acts like he doesn’t realise. They go back to inside and Changkyun can’t hold himself from smiling until they reach to the apartment. Changkyun knocks the door and after a few small talk the door opens, showing Hoseok behind it. Changkyun can sense Kihyun’s scent gettng bitter and for his surprise Hoseok’s start to get thicker too. He never thought Hoseok could get mad so he surprises. Changkyun decides to interfere before anything bad happens so he takes of his shoes and walks into his apartment.

“Ki honey, daddy is here.” Changkyun says and a brown head pops up from couch.

“Daddy!!! You came back!!” Ki yells as she runs and jumps on Kihyun who catches her with a big smile.

“Of course I did! I promised you didn’t I?” Kihyun says and Ki hugs him more and more causing Kihyun to giggle.

Hoseok takes his jacket before Changkyun can say anything and he winks at Changkyun as he goes outside. Changkyun is so glad for Hoseok being such an understanding friend. Of course he noticed the sad look on Hoseok’s face before that wink and he takes a mental note to apologise from him later.

“Okay Ki let daddy go so he can get inside.” Changkyun touches his daughter’s head and Ki let’s Kihyun go just enough to let him take off his shoes and then she tugs his hand and takes him to sit on the couch.

“Daddy let’s watch this movie.” She shakes her arms with excitement.

“Sweetheart I should help your mom.” Kihyun says but Ki pouts and she looks at him with big eyes so Kihyun turns to Changkyun and raises his eyebrows in question with a soft smile on his face.

Changkyun nods and Kihyun settles on the couch and they start the movie. Changkyun goes to kitchen and starts to prepare breakfast. He puts plates on the table and checks Kihyun and Ki from time to time. Ki is curled up next to Kihyun’s side and Changkyun can see he is smiling and listening her talk about her favorite parts of the movie.

Changkyun calls them when the breakfast is ready and they sit around table. Kihyun cuts the omlette into little pieces for Ki and she happily watches her father with a big smile on her face. But when Changkyun sits across him and places a glass infront of her, Ki scrunches her nose like she saw something she doesn’t like and that’s true because she doesn’t like drinking milk but Changkyun never stops trying to make her drink. He always puts a glass of milk for Ki but she ends up throwing it away or pour the glass into sink when she thinks Changkyun doesn’t see.

“What happened Ki?” Changkyun asks like he doesn’t know the reason why she acts up. Kihyun is done with the omlette and he looks at and sees Ki’s pout.

“What happened sweetheart?” He asks with a concerned voice and Changkyun internally coos.

“I don’t want it.”

“What is it that you don’t want?”

“This.” She points the glass and Kihyun laughs putting away the glass.

“If you don’t want to drink than you don’t have too.”

“But she has to drink or else she can’t grow up.” Changkyun protests and pushes glass towards Ki who whines and clutches her small hands to Kihyun’s sleeve.

Kihyun takes up the glass and puts it away again and makes it kinda power battle between Changkyun and himself.

“I don’t drink milk and I didn’t like it when I was a kid too but I grew up well. It’s fine.”

“Well I can tell you, you should have!” Changkyun holds the glass but Kihyun holds too, wrapping his fingers around Changkyun’s.

“Really?” He says with a soft voice but it makes Changkyun’s heart skip a beat because his hand is warm enough to make Changkyun forget why he was getting angry. Kihyun slowly moves his fingers on Changkyun’s who looks so flustered and Changkyun hastily draws his hand back. His ears are all red and Kihyun smirks knowing he won the silly argument and he takes the glass to the sink then comes back to table. Rest of the breakfast goes normal. Ki talks about the kids in her class and his teachers praise her for being such a nice student who listens them nicely. Kihyun listens her carefully and ask questions sometimes. When Ki tells something exciting for her Kihyun’s eyes go wide and makes expressions he knows Ki will like and of course he is right because Ki’s smile never fades and she never stops talking even though there is food in her mouth. Changkyun warns her a few times but he gives up after seeing his warnings are all in vain. They chat happily and after breakfast Ki drag Kihyun to the couch to watch another movie. Changkyun cleans up the table before join them. He sits next to Ki so she stays in between of Changkyun and Kihyun. They watch movie together, Ki comments often like Changkyun, they talk about scenes and Kihyun smiles at them. After the movie they take Ki to the park but they can’t stay much because it’s cold and Kihyun runs after Ki like she is made of glass. He helps her slide and waits for her at the end of it to catch her. He helps her swing and scolds kids who play football when they throw ball next to them. Changkyun watches them with a smile on his face and can’t take his eyes of Kihyun.

 

The way he smile when Ki says something she thinks it’s funny and the concerned look on his face when Ki trips but Kihyun is there to catch her before she falls. He fit right into the picture like he was always there like he never left and Changkyun feels a sting in his eyes. He dreamed about this day for a long time. Even though this is a stolen moment he doesn’t know how long it will last, Changkyun wants to cherish it truly. He is afraid of things that may happen but he pushes all his negative thoughts away and let them resurface another time. Right now Kihyun is there. Right now he is smiling at Changkyun with soft eyes. Right now it doesn’t matter why he left. Because right now they are so close to be the only thing Changkyun wants to be more than anything in this world.

A family.

 

They go to shopping after and Kihyun buys cloths to Ki. Changkyun refuses at first saying Ki already have enough dress but Kihyun doesn’t listen him and Ki looks very happy so Changkyun says okay to only 3 pieces. Ki tries and tries and tries new clothes until she can find 3 piece she truly like and they go after her from store to store. After 2 hours she finally picks an orange dress with dandelion patterns, a red dress and a tiara too big for her. Changkyun says no to that but Kihyun pays without him noticing. Ki walks around with her tiara and holds both of their hands. They take her to the playground at the mall and she plays there for a while. Kihyun stands near the playground, never takes his gaze from Ki except the moment he steals glances from Changkyun who acts like he doesn’t realise. When Ki stumbles Kihyun decides it’s time for her to go out and helps her wear her shoes.

He pats Ki’s head softly and asks “What do you want to eat my princess?” with a smile on his face as Ki holds her chin up.

“Hamburger please.”

And with that they go to eat hamburger together. Ki is so exhausted, she barely keeps her eye open and she falls a sleep on the way home. Kihyun carries her to the apartment but she wakes up before he leaves.

“Daddy stay please.” She says with closed eyes and Kihyun looks at Changkyun, asking if it’s okay for him to stay.

“If you want you can stay… Until she fall asleep. I’ll be inside.” Changkyun says and leaves as Kihyun sits next to Ki who is trying to stay awake.

Changkyun sits on the couch and rest his head on the arm. He doesn’t know how much times passed but he opens his eyes when he feels someone sit next to him. Kihyun is the one who is there of course but he is holding something in his hand. It’s a small hamster plushie. Hamster is brown and holds a seed in it’s hands. Changkyun feels embarrassed for some reason because Kihyun won that plushie for him at a fair they went together. He proudly hit ten in the small archery area and he wanted to get a shark toy but Changkyun asked for this cute hamster plushie, insisting it’s looking just like him. Kihyun pouted but get that hamster anyway. Changkyun laughed at him for acting like a child. He kissed him and Kihyun was okay. They were okay back than. Back then they could fix everything with a kiss.

“You kept this?” Kihyun shakes the plushie he is holding and Changkyun nods as he looks at the plushie.

“I wanted her to have something from you.”

“She said you told her that I left this for her to have and I will always protect her no matter where I am so she shouldn’t have to be scared of anything as long as she have this.”

Changkyun nods slightly. He can feel Kihyun’s gaze on him but he can’t tear his gaze from the little hamster he is holding.

“Well you weren’t here and I didn’t want her to think that you left… her.” He fidgets with his fingers without realising like he always does when he is nervous. “I know how that feels.”

Kihyun doesn’t say anything for a while and Changkyun afraids he will laugh at him but instead Kihyun puts the hamster on the couch as he slowly sits down on the carpet. His knees are touching Changkyun’s who is looking at him with a surprised look. They may be alone but an alpha kneeling in front of an omega is not right. Alphas are the strong ones, if anyone should obey it’s omegas. Changkyun wants to protest but Kihyun takes his hands holding them in his own, presses his forehead on them. It’s cool but Changkyun feels uncomfortable with their position so he wants to take his hand back but Kihyun doesn’t let him. He lifts his head up and looks inside Changkyun’s eyes directed at him. Kihyun can smell his sweet scent is mixed with something else that makes Kihyun feel like he should protect him but Kihyun knows it’s himself Changkyun is afraid of. Changkyun’s eyes are filled with unshed tears, his expression is like a puppy in agony. Like his owner abandoned him and came back to look for him and he is happy, oh so happy but he doesn’t want to live the same things again. Like he wants to go but he is hesitant to take a step because he knows what it feels like. He is scared and Kihyun is cursing himself for causing this awful feeling.

“Hey.” He brushes his fingers to Changkyun’s hand. Changkyun looks at him and a tear slides down.

“Never again I will leave you. Not you. Not Ki.” He whispers with a determined but soft voice.

Changkyun shakes his head but he can’t speak because words are stuck in his throat. He makes a small noise but Kihyun tugs his hands and Changkyun finds himself in his arms. Kihyun wraps his arms around him and hold him close to his chest while Changkyun’s tears fall on his shirt.

“Believe me.”

Changkyun wants to belive. He wants to believe that Kihyun will never leave him again, they can have a family together. They can be whole. But Changkyun is hesitant because Kihyun promised years ago not to leave him but he left anyway.

“Never.” Kihyun whispers like he can hear Changkyun’s thought.

He gently draws back holding Changkyun’s chin to look him in the eyes.

“Never.”

Kihyun’s eyes are determined, those beautiful brown eyes are screaming love. Changkyun wants to vanish in them. He drops his head to Kihyun’s shoulder, nods slightly and Kihyun gets up holding him in his arms. He takes Changkyun to his room and lies him on his bed. Before he can leave Changkyun holds his sleeve.

“Stay.”

Changkyun slides next enough for Kihyun to lie as Kihyun takes of his jacket. He puts it on the small desk next to bed. He slowly lies next to Changkyun and pulls the cover on them. Changkyun is watching him as he wraps his arms around Changkyun and with that Changkyun starts to feel a knot inside him is dissolving. Kihyun’s scent is making him feel like he is air headed, his hands gently caressing his back are soothing. Changkyun is relaxing with the scent of the alpha, _his alpha_ and he can’t fight with sleep anymore so he let’s himself fall. Once again.

And it’s the best sleep he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow changkinators!!!  
> Well we are going a bit rocky, a little angst is coming so be ready.  
> Hope you have fun!!  
> Thank you for comments and kudos I really love reading them <3

Kihyun smells the sweet sugary scent before he opens his eyes and it overwhelms him enough to feel tears in his eyes. He slowly lifts his eyelids, wishing to be right, wishing it to be not one of those dreams haunted him for 5 years and when he sees a ash gray colored head on his chest, his heart swells at the sight and he blinks his eyes to control his tears. His left arm is around Changkyun whose left arm is thrown over Kihyun’s torso and Kihyun holds it with his right hand. His small hand is right on Kihyun’s chest, secured in Kihyun’s hand. Kihyun can’t see his face but he doesn’t move to see him. He doesn’t want to wake the younger one who sleeps peacefully so he just lies there and enjoy the moment.

It’s been weeks since he met with Changkyun again and he wasn’t sure if he could make Changkyun forgive himself, earn his trust again. Kihyun knows it’s not that easy after what he did and he is really grateful to Changkyun for letting him stay because this a big step for him and Changkyun. They can work out things again. He can start from here and build up the relationship between them again. Things have changed. Kihyun is not the kid from 5 years ago now. He was scared back than. He was afraid of his parents, the society. He had responsibilities concerning his family, company, his life. He still have but it’s different now. In the past 5 years Kihyun learned living a life full of stress, calculating your every move, watching out your back is not something he wants. Not anymore. Now he wants to come home running because he can’t wait for the person who opens the door for him. He wants to go out and have picnics under the warm sunlight. He wants to just lazily stay at home, doing nothing but stealing glances from Changkyun who reads a book, his head on Kihyun’s lap. He wants to be waken up by the little footsteps running and jumping on their bed. He wants to have a real family and he is willing to do eveything he can to have that.

Chankyun moves a little bit and Kihyun realizes he is awake. The younger one slowly moves his head and looks at Kihyun with a shy smile on his face.

“Hi.” He blinks his brown eyes and it’s so cute.

“Hi.”

“You are still here.”

“I said I will be.”

Changkyun smiles and puts his chin on Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun grins at the way Changkyun’s cheeks getting pink just because they are so close to each other. If only he knows how amazing he looks and how he makes Kihyun wish they can trap themselves into that moment, Changkyun’s small body pressed to Kihyun’s like he is trying to hide himself, trying to find a comfort and Kihyun wrapped his arms around him.

Kihyun looks at him and it’s like a silent agreement between them as he reaches out and places a small peck on the side of Changkyun’s lips. Than another. And another. He pecks again but this time his lips finds Changkyun’s and he lingers on them more. He can feel Changkyun’s smile against his own lips before he draws back. Changkyun closes his eyes and hides his face into the pillow. His shirt is crooked and Kihyun can see the mark he left on Changkyun’s shoulder. He slowly grasps his shirt and pulls it a little to reveal the younger’s shoulder more.

“Can I?” He whispers to younger’s ear and gets a slight nod return. Changkyun still hides his face and as he brushes his fingers on the mark, Kihyun feels Changkyun shivers with the touch. He leans and kiss it and a small moan escapes from the younger’s lips. He places another kiss on the mark and licks it before he can stop himself. Omega’s scent gets more sugary with Kihyun’s every touch and Kihyun feels like he is intoxicated. He wants to touch Changkyun, he wants to hold him properly. It’s been so long for them to be like this and Kihyun fears to do something wrong. He places kisses on Changkyun’s neck slowly going up. The younger trembles and hearing omega’s small voices gives Kihyun pleasure. Changkyun grasps his shirt and urges him to do more and Kihyun wants to do more but a sudden voice causes him to stop.

“Mommy?”

Changkyun opens his eyes, letting go Kihyun immediately.

“Oh my god Ki.” He says whispering.

The door opens and small footsteps come closer. Kihyun sees a brown head and two round eyes shining when she sees him.

“Daddy!!” Ki jumps on the bed and Kihyun hugs her, open arms.

“Good morning sunshine.”

“Good morning daddy.” She giggles as Kihyun kisses her head. “Did you stay here to protect me?”

“Yes I did. Did you sleep well?”

Ki giggles as she nods her head rapidly.

“Okay let’s have breakfast.” Changkyun gets up embarrassed but happy. “I mean if you have time.” He says as he fixes his shirt, hiding the mark but he can’t hide the adorable blush and smile on his face.

“I have all the time in the world.” Kihyun smiles back at him and Changkyun’s eyes shine.

Yes Kihyun has a lot of time.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kihyun knocks the big door. There is no driver outside which Kihyun finds odd but he gets more surprised when Hyungwon opens the door himself and lets Kihyun in.

“Where are the servants?” Kihyun takes off his coat and puts in on the hanger. The house seems empty because no one is around.

“I let them have a few days off.” Hyungwon shrugs.

“Why?” Kihyun asks as they walk inside. Hyungwon is a magnificent person who looks like an angel but he can’t even crack an egg to make omelette so him giving holiday to servants is a bit absurd. Hyungwon goes to kitchen and Kihyun is about to ask as he follows but the answer runs straight to him, wrapping his hands around Kihyun’s shoulders.

“Hey fiancee!!” Minhyuk yells happily as he squeeze Kihyun in his arms like he is some kind of kid and annoys Kihyun.

“Hey too you too. But don’t call me that. We are not engaged yet and somebody here seems to get jealous.” He says as a pair of arms come between, seperating them. Hyungwon gives Minhyuk dead eyes and if anyone could see, they could think he is just bored but Kihyun knows this is his ‘I’m warning you’ jealous face.

Minhyuk is becoming one of Kihyun’s bestfriends which that category only has Hyungwon so he is actually at a good place in Kihyun’s life. He is a great person to talk with and Kihyun enjoys his company at boring family-meeting dinners. Minhyuk covers him whenever he goes to see Ki and Changkyun and Kihyun gives him space to do whatever he like, just like they agreed the first time they met. Kihyun often see Minhyuk with Hyungwon and they go everywhere together. The trio is inseparable now because Hyungwon and Minhyuk are seeing each other since the day they met and Kihyun knows his friend is in love. Minhyuk is playful, sometimes too much for Hyungwon but he is a perfect match for him. Noneteless Kihyun is kinda surprised seeing his friend get jealous and he enjoys that actually. Minhyuk too enjoys clearly because he looks unaffected by Hyungwon but he fakes like he is hurt because of the way Kihyun treated him and pouts.

“You are so mean Kihyunnie. We are at the phase of ‘getting to know each other’ now you know. Besides who covered up you when you didn’t go home last night?”

“Hyungwon.”

Minhyuk shakes his head and motions his finger between himself and Hyungwon.

“Hyungwon and me. We did. I told your parents that you are having a dinner with me and Won told you will stay with him. So we did. We.”

“Okay okay. Thank you for not saying anything to my parents.”

“You are welcome. Come, I’m making breakfast.” Minhyuk smiles happily as he walks back to the kitchen he run from and the others follow him.

Kihyun and Hyungwon sit around the table and Minhyuk places another plate but Kihyun refuses.

“I had breakfast already. Coffee will be enough.”

“Ohhhh your cute little omega made you breakfast? How cute.” Minhyuk coos at him and gives a cup of coffee.

“It’s 1 pm actually not a great time to have breakfast but yeah he did.”

Kihyun nods and smiles when he thinks about the morning. It’s a kind of morning he wants to have every day.

“Look at him Won, he is so whipped.” Minhyuk nudges Hyungwon who looks at him with heart eyes. “I wish I had an alpha who just get all red when he thinks about me.” Minhyuk says playfully and Kihyun knows he does that to get under Hyungwon’s skin and by the way Hyungwon’s scent gets thicker Kihyun knows he managed to do that. Again Minhyuk seems unaffected.

“Anyway Kihyunnie what are you gonna wear for the charity ball tonight? I’m thinking about a maroon suit. You can have maroon tie and handkerchief?” Minhyuk sits down after puting the omelette on to Hyungwon’s and his plates.

Kihyun nods “Okay. Maroon is fine by me.” Taking a sip from his coffee. He looks at his friend who is happily eating the breakfast.

“Are you coming Won?”

“Of course.” Hyungwon says his cheeks are full with omelette and hums in approval.

“This is amazing.”

“You like everything I do.” Minhyuk says.

“Cause you are amazing at everything.”

“I’m capable of many things.”

“I noticed them last night.”

“Guys please I’m here.” Kihyun says with a small laugh and Minhyuk winks at him bashfully.

They have breakfast, talk for a while until Kihyun leaves them alone. He goes back to home and his parents are not at there thankfully. He goes to his room changes his clothes and studies the last financial papers his secretary did bring when he wasn’t at home. He almost doesn’t hear the knock because he is so focused on the report he is reading.

“Sir.” His servant calls him, opening the door slightly.

“Yeah Joon?” Kihyun says without looking at him.

“It’s 7 pm sir. You asked me to notify you so you can get ready for the ball.”

“Thank you. You can leave.” He says as he checks his watch. He studied for hours and covered many of the next week’s papers so he can visit and spend time with Ki in the week. He gets up from his desks, arranging the papers and places them back to their folders. He goes to his wardrobe and picks a black suit with maroon tie like Minhyuk said. When he gets down his servant says Mr and Ms Yoo are in the car, waiting for him. He quickly thanks him, leaving the house. His parents doesn’t say anything on the road but Kihyun can tell his father is thinking about something. And whatever it is Kihyun is sure he will not like it.

When they reach the ball everybody treats them like they are royals. Everybody tries to meet with Kihyun, the heir of one of the top three companies in the country. Everybody who is anybody is there. Everybody tells how they know each other and they are somehow related to Kihyun. He tries to talk with everyone as best as he can. Small talks there a few laughs here until Minhyuk and Hyungwon come. Then they stay together as the night rolls and Hyungwon’s soft smile at Minhyuk doesn’t go unnoticed by Kihyun.

They have fun, the three of them talks about the latest gossips. Apparently a secretary named Sehun found that the company he works in is doing money laundering through lotto and whole company is having an investigation now. Ms Nayeon’s house was robbed and they stole every red object he has. Hyungwon makes a pun and Minhyuk and Kihyun burst into laugh.

“May I have your attention please?” Kihyun hears his fathers voice and his smile hangs up on his face. He turns behind and looks at his father like everybody else in the room. Their company is one of the organisers of this event but he didn’t expect his father to have a speech tonight since it’s a charity night.

“Thank you for coming here tonight. I’m really proud and happy to be a part of such an honorable cause. I hope many people will have a better future thanks to your contributions.” Everybody nods and agrees at every word Kihyun’s father says.

“I would like to announce a very important thing for me and since many of the reporters from big news companies are here, this is the perfect opportunity. I know everyone is watching this event.” His father looks at Kihyun. “Everyone.” Kihyun surprises because what is that suppose to mean?

“Me and my good friend Mr Lee decided to join our forces. My son Kihyun and his son Minhyuk will be married next month. I hope to see all of you there and give your blessings to the happy young couple.” His father tells and everybody applause with big smiles except three pair of hands. Each one of them are too shocked to move.

No, Kihyun thinks. No his father didn’t do that. He snaps his head and looks at Minhyuk who looks as surprised as him. Minhyuk shakes his head like he is trying to say he doesn’t know what’s going on too before Hyungwon pulls him and they go outside. Kihyun looks back at his father who smiles and raises his glass to him and there is a warning in his eyes. Telling him to smile and behave which Kihyun doesn’t want to either of them but there is something else too. Something like a treat.

Something like…

Then it clicks.

“Everyone.” His father said. “Everyone is watching this.”

Kihyun feels like he is gonna throw up. The world starts to spin and it’s not because of the alcohol. He holds the edge of the table because otherwise he will fall to the ground. He has to go. He starts to walk outside trying not to take anyone’s attention but it’s hard when everybody congratulates him, saying how happy they are for him. He doesn’t listen to them, he doesn’t thank them. He just walks and throws himself to the yard. He is in no shape to drive so that’s why he finds a cab and goes straight to the only place he can think off.

He has to talk with Changkyun.

Kihyun calls him on the road but gets no response. He leaves dozens of voice message and text in thirty minutes until he reaches the younger’s house. He is trying to be hopeful, maybe he doesn’t know. Maybe he didn’t see any of the flash news. But he checks the social media and everybody talks about this. His and Minhyuk’s wedding is the hot topic right now and Kihyun is sure Changkyun saw them too. His father’s voice and eyes were too certain.

Kihyun wants to punch himself, his blood is boiling. How couldn’t Kihyun see that coming? He is an idiot. He should have talk with Changkyun. He should have talk and explain everything but Kihyun didn’t know what was gonna happen.

The cab pulls in front of the apartment and Kihyun pays, leaving the change which is triple of the price and he just runs to the house quickly. He rings the bell but no one answers.

“Changkyun!! Changkyun please open the door!!” He bangs and hits the door but like the phone calls, there is no response.

Kihyun punches the door until he is tired and than he just slides down, curling up against the door, crying. He should be here. Where is he? Did he leave? Did he leave after he see the news? Is he hurt again? He is hurt again. He thinks Kihyun left him again. But it’s not what’s happening. Kihyun has to talk to him. He has to explain what is going on. All of these are a misunderstanding. He doesn’t want anyone but him. He needs to tell these but Changkyun is not there. He is not there.

Kihyun feels so helpless as he cries and cries until he can’t anymore and he just sits there looking at the void.

Where is he?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? What is gonna happen now?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear changkinators!!  
> Happy birthday to our wolf prince!!!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter~~  
> Tell me what do you think.
> 
> Have fun!!!

_“Ki come on what are you doing?” Changkyun asked with a tone of frustration hidden in his voice. Kihyun was covering his eyes with his soft hands and leading him somewhere he didn’t know. He was trusting his alpha, there was no doubt he won’t like what the other was planning but he wanted to get to the point of all this and start spending the day together like he wished._

_“We are almost there.” Kihyun whispered, giving shivers to Changkyun’s spine who obligated and shut his mouth. Kihyun came closer more which was impossible because Changkyun's back was literally pressed to Kihyun._

_“I’ll let go but don’t open your eyes okay?”_

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Just don’t open. Promise me?”_

_“Okay.” Changkyun sighed. He didn’t have other choice but to follow his man. He heard Kihyun’s footsteps going away, some shuffling like someone- Kihyun taking out something from drawer and then footsteps came towards him again until they stop in front of Changkyun._

_“Okay you can open your eyes.”_

_Changkyun immediately opened his eyes just to see Kihyun is standing infront of him like he expected. They were in the kitchen like 5 meters from where Kihyun picked him up. He took Changkyun from his room to tiny kitchen._

_“What is this?” Changkyun asked as he searched the room with his eyes. Kihyun moved a little and Changkyun saw a little cake on the counter crowned by 18 candles which their flames were shimmering in the dark room. It was dark because the curtains were closed. Kihyun did that probably to amplify cake’s effect. He remembered, Changkyun thought. He remembered. If his heart could really swell it would expand five times more than it’s size._

_Changkyun looked at his lover with a gratitude in his eyes as Kihyun took a deep breath and hold his hand up. There was something between his fingers, a red string._

_“What is this?” Changkyun asked, eyebrows burrowing. What was Kihyun trying to do? Kihyun did bring his hands a little closer to him and Changkyun saw red string was tied to his pinky finger._

_“I want you to accept my red string of fate.” He said with a smile on his face. He was looking so proud and sure._

_“What?” Changkyun said in surprise because he started to understand what Kihyun just said. He knew what red string of fate means._

_“I never told this to you but actually I saw you in a bookstore for the first time. I remember it was a week before my midterms and I wanted to find a quiet place to study so I went to the local bookstore. No one knew that place much so it wasn’t crowded. An ideal place to study. I sat on my usual place and put all my notebooks and notes on the desk, I was gonna study non-stop but when I lift my head to ask some coffee I saw you. You were reading a thick book with your glasses looking too cute, your hands were lost in your oversized hoodie and your face was so serious. You were reading the book with such an attention. I couldn’t study that day, all I did was looking at you. And I failed that test by the way. It was the first exam I get a B and you know that’s a failure for me.”_

_"Oh shut up!" Changkyun playfully hit Kihyun's arm but he was feeling his face all getting blushed as he covered his face with his palms. He had no idea that Kihyun saw him before they met._

_“The thing is…” Kihyun continued as he hold Changkyun's hands and lowered them to look at his face. Changkyun's cheeks were burning due to his extremely fast beating heart and his cheesy boyfriend. “…I sat across you and for 3 hours you didn’t realize me because you were so concentrated in what that book was saying. I felt bad really. I, the gorgeous person you can ever see was sitting across you and you didn’t even realize I was there. After you left I picked up that book and checked what was the subject you were to engrossed with. It was fate. The book was telling a tale about two lovers who are bounded by fate to be together until eternity, saying that there is a red string wrapped around soulmates’ pinky fingers and that string always pulls them together. That means unity. That moment I realized that I should find you again and one day if I ask you this question I should ask it like this. So Changkyun will you accept to be the other pinky finger to my red string of fate?” Kihyun smiled proudly._

_Changkyun remembered that day. He read the book with full concentration because he loved those kind of romance stories but he never imagined one day he could live that story. He was about to cry because Kihyun was so real. He was shining in front of his eyes. He was smiling bright, his pink hair was crowning his head and his eyes were screaming love. Changkyun couldn’t hold his tears as he nod his head. He couldn’t trust his voice so that’s why he just nodded and Kihyun immediately took his left hand. He wrapped the red string around Changkyun’s finger 3 times and tied it neatly. He held Changkyun’s tied hand in his own._

_Changkyun was overwhelmed with all these, learning how Kihyun fell for him and asking him this question. He couldn’t resist anymore and dived into Kihyun’s embrace. The elder was warm like always and his scent was fresh ocean. Changkyun always thought Kihyun was like the ocean. Calm on the surface but he hides so many underneath his skin. He looked at the red string on his finger. Changkyun was feeling that finally he is belong to someone. There is a person who will do anything to be his side, protecting him like a knight in shining armor. It’s not because Changkyun wanted to be protected, no. He was so alone for so many years. He just wanted the only thing he never had, a family. He was feeling safe in this embrace. With Kihyun he was feeling home. Changkyun’s tears slowly slide down on his face as Kihyun gently stroke his hair. He was whispering all the right words to Changkyun’s ear and Changkyun knew he was sincere by the tone of his smooth voice._

_“You and I are bound until forever now. I will always be there for you. I will be your friend, your lover, your home. You will never be alone again because I will never leave you.”_

_Changkyun pressed his nose to Kihyun’s neck, breathing in the alpha’s peaceful and powerful scent in. He was so glad, so happy because he was believing him. Yes Kihyun will never leave him. He will always be there to catch Changkyun when he stumbles. He will always welcome him with his smiling face and they will be happy until forever._

_He smiled as Kihyun kissed the top of his head._

_“Happy birthday Changkyunah.”_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Changkyun doesn’t realize he is crying until Hoseok come into the room, looking worried. Without Hoseok notice Changkyun quickly wipes his tears.

“Ki is giving me trouble about sleeping again. Hey what is that thing?” Hoseok comes to sit next to him. Changkyun doesn’t want him to see the string in his hand so he hides it behind his back. Hoseok lifts his eyebrow like asking what is that again but Changkyun shakes his head, putting the string in his back pocket.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Hoseok eyes him suspiciously but he lets go. “Okay.”

“What were you saying?”

Hoseok lets out a puff like he is troubled. He melts into the place where he sit next to Changkyun on the couch.

“Ki didn’t want to sleep. It was hard. Like really hard. I read like 63 stories to her. She says she wants her hamster.”

Changkyun smiles bitterly at his words. Because he wants his hamster too.

“I’m sorry for bothering you Hoseok. Thank you so much for letting us stay.”

Hoseok shakes his head immediately and smiles real big.

“It’s not a problem. You are all I have so… You know my home is yours.” He nods with his sweet smile and Changkyun smiled back at him too but they both know his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

“I should go back home and take some cloths. We left in a hurry and there are other things I want to take.”

“But you don’t look so well Changkyunah. You barely sleep 2 hours a day and I don’t know how long you can starve yourself. It’s been 3 days already. Your scent is getting lighter and lighter.” Hoseok says with a sad voice and Changkyun is about to say he is fine but Hoseok cuts him off. “You are definitely not fine. I will go and get what you need. I know the house like the back of my hand.” He says and gets up to leave but Changkyun shakes his head and holds his sleeve to prevent him from going.

“No no you should stay with Ki. I’ll go.”

Hoseok looks at him but he nods knowing that it’s useless for him to convince Changkyun. A stubborn Changkyun can make sun’s light go out.

Changkyun gets up slowly, trying his best to ignore the black dots flying in front of his eyes. He manages to walk to the door without swaying because he knows Hoseok is watching his every move. He puts his jacket on and quickly goes outside closing the door. He feels light, like his body is filled with air as he walk. He clutches his jacket tightly and wraps his arms around himself. Maybe he should have taken a scarf or something like that to keep himself warm because he is shivering. Thankfully Hoseok’s apartment is not that far from his home so in twenty minutes Changkyun is in front of the building. He gets up by the elevator and when it stops at his floor he barely manages to go through his door. His hands are shaking and he can’t just put key in the lock. He gets so frustrated, frustrated enough to cry because he can’t even do just one simple thing.

And like him feeling cold is not enough his head is killing him too. The pain on his forehead is too strong to ignore. He should have taken some pills to dull it but he should have eat something to take pills first. At the end there is no use of thinking.

He presses his head onto his door and lets out a sigh. Maybe if he waits for a second he can feel better and manages to open the door.

“Changkyun.” He hears someone calling his name but the buzz in his head is too loud. Like there are millions of bees inside his skull and they are flying around, clapping their wings in a deafening sound. Changkyun wants them to go away but they don’t.

A slightly cold hand touches his cheek, lifting his head from the door where he pressed against and Changkyun feels relaxed by the intimacy that little gesture is giving him. His eyelids are too heavy to lift like there are tons hanging on them and they are refusing to be open as the hands wrap around him, pulling Changkyun into a tight embrace.

“I got you.” A familiar scent envelops him and fills his lungs reaching every corner. It’s such a fresh scent, the kind Changkyun wants to be surrounded with all the time. Waves, Changkyun thinks. Calm and soothing waves. And the ocean. _Home._

“I’m sorry.” The voice whispers softly. Changkyun wants to shake his head but he can’t do anything as he slip into the darkness.

“I got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Changkyunah!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awake in the midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear changkinators!!  
> Thank you for your comments and kudos.  
> I hope you like this chapter, just remember that Changkyun is sick and he probably sees quadruple.  
> So have fun!!!

_It’s cold._

_Changkyun shivered slightly. The blanket was covering him but he was feeling cold because the body he was expecting next to him wasn’t there. Without opening his eyes he moved his hand over the sheets but it was empty. It was strange actually. Kihyun would never get up from the bed until Changkyun wakes up because he knew the younger will feel cold. So why didn’t he lay beside him? It’s not like he will leave.  
And Changkyun understood what was going on. His heart sunk into deeper and even before he open his eyes tears were stinging in them. He silently took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Kihyun was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was all dressed up, his back was facing Changkyun. _

_When Changkyun moved Kihyun flinched, probably understand he was awake but he didn’t turn to look at him._

_And that hurt Changkyun a lot._

_Changkyun swallowed, suddenly his mouth was dry. He wanted to drink some water but it wasn’t the best time. He got up, leaning back to the head of the bed and the sheets made little noises as he settled. He waited for Kihyun to say something because he was too weak to talk._

_“I’m leaving.” Kihyun said without turning his back. His tone was indifferent and cold. Changkyun knew what it meant but he just couldn’t manage to say anything for a while. He feared for this day to come. He always ignored the small voice telling him to not let himself fall to deep. But maybe he would come back. Maybe this is only for a few weeks. Kihyun always comes back._

_“Okay.” He barely forced out of his mouth. The word turned into ashes as he said it out loud and left a bitter taste on his mouth._

_“I will not be coming back.” Changkyun can see Kihyun’s posture was firm even behind his back._

_“Okay.”_

_“We both knew this wasn’t going to last long.”_

_He bit his lip to hold himself from crying and unconsciously touched his belly, pressing his palm on it, trying to feel the little bean inside him. He learned it two days ago and he wanted to talk with Kihyun about this when they met up yesterday but Kihyun didn’t want to talk about anything as he striped his clothes so Changkyun was a little sad. But now he was glad he didn’t say anything._

_“Hmm.” He nodded slowly. Kihyun did sit there for thirty seconds more before he get up and take his jacket from the chair._

_Before he did get out of the door Kihyun stopped, holding the knob. It was like he was having an internal conflict. At least Changkyun hoped he was and for a split second he felt hopeful but that hope was crushed the moment Kihyun turned the knob._

_“Goodbye Changkyun.”_

_With that Kihyun left the room and Changkyun waited until he heard the click from the closing door before he curled himself and cry._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It's warm. 

Changkyun wakes up in the middle of the night. He knows it’s night because there is no light around him. There are faint traces of his painful headache from earlier. He was feeling sick enough to faint but now he feels a lot better. All of his body aches and his mind is dizzy but at least he doesn’t feel like his head is gonna explode. There is blanket on his body. He is covered up and he is really feeling warm. Why it’s warm is the first thing Changkyun thinks when his brain starts to function. He takes a breath in and a familiar scent fills his lungs. It’s relaxing like a slow music, the scent travels in him and lifts up every pressure on his nerves. There is someone laying beside him and Changkyun understands that he feels warm because he is pressed to that someone. His left cheek is brushing on some soft fabric. He is well aware of that there are arms around him and they are holding him tight. Hoseok doesn’t hug like this, Changkyun thinks. He always puts some distance between them when they cuddle. This embrace this arms makes Changkyun think maybe he is trying to prevent Changkyun from get up and run away because that’s what he wants to do now despite the urge in him wants to sink deeper into the embrace.

It’s not Hoseok.

Hoseok doesn’t smell like the ocean. Hoseok doesn’t ease his mind and makes him want to rest in his arms until his last breath.

It’s Kihyun.

The fog starts to clear for a bit and Changkyun remembers. He remembers it all.

How he was idly watching the tv while Ki was playing in her room and suddenly there was flash news on the black screen. Changkyun watched the news with shock and he really held himself barely until he quickly grabbed Ki and leave the home because he knew it’s the first place Kihyun will look.

And he was right. Kihyun was there.

Changkyun knows the fading headache on his temples are caused by Kihyun and how ironic that it’s going away because Kihyun is there with him. He feels awful, no actually he feels good but he wants to feel awful. He wants to be angry but it’s so hard when you are so in deep. Changkyun is too deep to save himself. And he hates himself for this because he let it happen again, willingly. No he can’t let the same thing happen again.

He has to try. He has to be strong. At least for his daughter. He can’t let Kihyun break him again.

With that determination Changkyun decides to leave. He will go and never face with Kihyun again. He has to protect himself and Ki. Changkyun moves a little, tries to leave Kihyun’s embrace without waking him up but the arms get even tighter.

“No.”

It’s a whisper. It’s a wish. It’s like a beg. The kind of beg Changkyun wanted to speak up to prevent Kihyun from leaving 5 years ago.

But it doesn’t matter.

He tries to push Kihyun’s torso and break his embrace but Kihyun doesn’t let him.

“Let me go.” He whispers but he knows it will not work. Kihyun doesn’t even move and he is stubborn but if there is a more stubborn person, that’s Changkyun.

“Let me go Kihyun.” He wiggles and tries to set himself free once again but he can’t even make Kihyun’s hands slip. At times like this he remembers Kihyun is an alpha who is so strong despite his look.

“Why are you doing this?” Changkyun punches Kihyun’s chest with a small fist, very well knowing that it doesn’t effect Kihyun so Changkyun continues to do that, hoping that maybe he will get annoyed and let go Changkyun but also he hopes not.

“Why did you do that?” He punches a little harder. ”Why did you come to my life again?” He breathes heavily and Kihyun still doesn’t answer and that fuels Changkyun’s anger causing him to speak louder.

“I was fine without you! Everything was going great! I was raising Ki, I run a cafe, I was happy. I’m not the kid from years ago. Not anymore. Why did you come back? To ruin me again? You did that already. You broke me when you left Kihyun.”

“I know.”

“Oh you _know_? If you  know then why? I was healing Kihyun. I was going so well and you just showed up out of nowhere and stupid, fool me felt like that 19 year old boy again." Changkyun laughs bitterly. "I began to hope you know? You came back to spend time with Ki and you were so gentle so I started to believe in you again. Because I wanted to believe. And you promised me. You promised me that you will never leave again but what? You are getting married?”

“Changkyun it’s not like—“

“I was being naïve. I forgot how sweet you talk to get what you want. Please Kihyun, I beg you please leave me alone.” Changkyun stops hitting and he breaks. His tears start to roll down and his body starts to shake.

“I’m sorry.”

“Please go.” Changkyun’s breath hitch and it gets hard for him to swallow like there is a rock in his throat and it hurts every time he tries to. He sobs and cries, it get’s heavier and he starts to gasp for air. His whole body is shaking due to his hysteric crying and he can’t even breathe.

“Changkyun please.” Kihyun presses him to his torso hoping that his heart beats and scent calms the younger down. Changkyun fights with him but he is not strong like Kihyun and he is sick already so he gets tired after awhile. He stops fighting and just cries.

It breaks Kihyun.

He probably should let go, what he does is not healthy but he doesn’t want to let go. He fears if he entangles his hands from the younger, he will flee and Kihyun may never see him again.

“Please…” The younger begs again, his voice is hoarse from all that crying.

“Changkyun please I—I will explain everything.”

“Please… Kihyun please…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I can’t go through that again. It hurts _so much_ , please.” He grabs Kihyun’s shirt and buries his face in his neck.

“I’m sorry Changkyun. I’m so sorry for doing this to you. But no. I can’t let you go. I will never let you go again. You are my soulmate. You are the end of my red sting of fate. I’m sorry for it take me so long to understand this.” He presses his lips on Changkyun’s head.

“I’m not going. Stop asking me to leave you.”

The words heavy on the air but Kihyun knows he should have say all of these. Omega’s hand releases his collar but his hand still stays on Kihyun’s chest. Changkyun slowly raises his head and looks into Kihyun’s eyes for the first time since he wake up. His eyes are filled with tears, his cheeks and tip of his nose is red. There are bags under his eyes and his beautiful pink lips are chapped due to his fever. He looks so exhausted, so broken. Like he is carrying a weight four times he can bear and he is crushing under it. There is a battle in his mind and it reflects on his beautiful brown eyes, Kihyun can see that.

He wants to erase that fear and doubt from the younger’s mind. He promised himself to protect him from everything and he will do that.

Kihyun gently caresses his back and slides his hand up holding his cheek. He gently swipes the tears away as he caresses the soft skin.

“I am not going anywhere.”

Changkyun blinks and blinks. His eyes roam on Kihyun’s face, searching a sign to tell he is lying or he is tricking Changkyun to calm down but he finds nothing. Kihyun’s tears slide down from his honest eyes and reach his lips where a small, assuring smile rests.

He will not leave.

This time he will really stay.

He believes again and it’s too overwhelming for Changkyun. The pain in his chest levitates to his eyes. Tears start to fall again as he closes his eyes and cry.

“Please…” He grabs Kihyun’s shirt again. “Please Kihyun please don’t go.” He sobs harder.

“Please don’t go again. Please Kihyun I can’t bear it if you leave again.” He doesn’t want Kihyun to go. He doesn’t want to feel empty and alone again. He wants his love back. He wants to be happy.

“I will not. I told you I will never leave you again Changkyunnie. I’m so sorry.” Kihyun kisses his temple over and over again to help his omega relax. He whispers calming words to his ears until Changkyun’s begging turns into small whimpers.

“Please…” Changkyun says with a tired voice.

“Shhhs baby, I got you. I’m not leaving.” Kihyun says as he presses his cheek to younger’s temple and caresses his hair slowly.

“I’m tired.”

“I know. I know baby. You are sick. You can sleep.”

“No.”

“I will be here when you wake up Changkyun. I will not leave. I promise I will be here.”

He kisses his temple again and hold the younger in his arms, pulling him more close.

Changkyun’s silent cries stops after a while and Kihyun can feel he is relaxed, his body is not as stiffed as he wake up. He continues to draw circles to the younger’s back until he falls asleep.

Kihyun takes a deep breath. He feels like there is this heavy bag on his chest and somehow it's not that heavy anymore. He lets himself slip into the slumber knowing that he can explain everything when Changkyun wakes up.

 

He will tell everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think?  
> My poor baby Changkyunnie, he really is going through a lot.  
> Ahhh I wanna hug him T_T  
> But things will be okay. We are sailed for better days fellas do don't worry.  
> Anyway leave a comment tell me what do you think!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear changkinators!!  
> As I said we are going for better days. I want them to be happy. Ahh I love them so much I don't want this story to end.  
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter and if you do, tell me your opinions I really love to read them!!  
> And thank you for all your comments and kudos^^
> 
> side note I should do a grammar check...

Kihyun can't help but think how everything get out of his hand years ago as he stirs the pot. He hurt Changkyun more than he can count and more than he wants but things happened in a way he didn’t wish them to happen and Kihyun was weak enough to let them pull him any direction they can lead.

But that was then.

That was five years ago.He remembers the day he talked with his father about Changkyun and how everything crumbled and turned into chaos after that. Kihyun was naive, he tought his father was a person who is capable of having compassion but he was wrong. He was so wrong.

He didn’t know who tell his relationship with Changkyun to his father but it didn’t matter because he was too shocked to think about it when the elder throw the papers filled with Changkyun’s informations written on them to his face. Kihyun looked at the papers lying on the floor and saw Changkyun’s photos from his baby self to this day forward. Every little thing was writing on white sheets, from his morning walks to 3 part time jobs. Kihyun could explain everything to his father but the man was silent and that scared Kihyun more. Since his childhood he was afraid from his father and his imitating aura so when his father told how he is a disgrace to their family and this idiotic affair should end at once, he couldn’t reply. He wanted to protest and say how much Changkyun means to him but his father shoved his truths to Kihyun’s face one by one.

He was the only heir to one of the biggest companies in the country. Many people depended on him and he will feed so many family with his rule. He was a high class alpha and he should only can have a mate from a family equals to his.

His father arranged everything for him to leave, it wasn’t hard for him to that because he is an important person who can pull the right strings and Kihyun couldn’t protest because he knew how strong his father was. He was friends with many people from high places and wasting Changkyun’s life was something equal to killing a fly to these kind of people.

So he left without a word to anyone and he thought it would be better if he breaks Changkyun’s heart by saying this meant nothing to him. Kihyun wanted Changkyun to hate him so he could go on, live his life. Changkyun was too young and clever. He was full of love, sure he could find someone else to give him the happiness Kihyun couldn’t give even though the idea of him being with someone else opened holes into Kihyun’s heart.

After he left Kihyun decided to feel nothing. If he allowed himself he couldn’t bare the reality he was living in so he just kept going, drifting in life.

Until he came back and his life started to have a meaning again.

Kihyun’s phone vibrates and disrupts his chain of thoughts. He quickly answers the call to not to wake up the omega who sleeps inside his room.

“Yeah?”

“Where are you?” Hyungwon’s voice sounds relieved and it’s understandable because when he left the bed to make soup for Changkyun to drink he saw 23 missing calls from his friend.

“I’m at Changkyun’s home.”

“So you found him?”

“Yeah I did. How about you? Any luck with Minhyuk?”

“I’m trying.”

“Did you talk with Jooheon? He must have know where his brother is.” Kihyun switched the phone from his right hand to left hand, holding the spoon with his right one and stirring the pot.

“It was a weird conversation you know since he just came back from Japan and I called him saying that I’m dating with his brother who is missing and asking if he knows where he is.”

“Yeah I can imagine.” Kihyun turns off the stove. “I met him once at a family dinner a few weeks ago. He is a cool person.”

“Yeah he is a cool person. He didn’t judge me for stealing my best friend’s fiance. I guess we, the new generation heirs are better people than our parents.” Hyungwon says but Kihyun can taste the bitterness in his voice. He looks at the room across the kitchen and sees the blankets go up and down in slow motion, guilt pierces his heart. “Still we are not enough.”

“Yeah. Anyway Jooheon said Minhyuk may be at one of his college friends’s house, Hyunwoo?”

“Hyunwoo? As in Son Hyunwoo the owner of the Son Company?”

“You know him?”

“Yeah we studied economics for a semester together but he had to come back and took over the company when his father died. He was a cool guy. Big, muscular and soft.”

Hyungwon gets silence and doesn’t talk for a moment. Kihyun can hear his thoughts and he can swear his friend is goes out from the door like a thunder.

“I gotta find Minhyuk.”

“Yeah you better.”

“Talk to you later.” He hangs up and if Kihyun didn’t feel so guilty he would laugh at his friend’s jealousy. He ignores the other missing calls coming from his family and pours some soup into a bowl. He puts it onto a tray next to the plate filled with hamcakes. It’s stupid but Kihyun wanted to make them, maybe it reminded him the old days they had together.

He goes inside the room younger one’s sleeping and puts the tray next to his bedside, sitting on the bed. He lies next to him carefully not to wake him up and softly swipes the damped hair from Changyun’s forehead, caressing his hair. He seems peaceful like this. His expression looks soft, the way he breathes in and out is slow. He puts his hands under his head and curled like a cat, pulling his legs to his chests. He looks a lot younger.

When he collapsed in Kihyun’s arms last night, Kihyun freaked out and didn’t know what to do for a second. Changkyun was burning, Kihyun could feel that even from above his cloths. He quickly carried the younger inside and put him on the bed. He wet some towels and wiped his face, his arms anywhere he could fine. He changed Changkyun’s clothes to hoodie and sweatpants for him to be more comfortable and find some pills to lower his fever and ease his pain. Omegas go sick when they are not with their alphas, they barely live with some pills and Kihyun felt more guilty when he saw them in the medicine kit. He wanted to smash his head into the wall but he couldn’t do that, he had to heal Changkyun. So he made Changkyun swallow the painkillers he found and lied next to him, thinking his scent and body heat can help the younger. It should work, Kihyun is Changkyun’s mate after all. And it did work. Changkyun woke up after a few hours, in the middle of the night and he wanted to go but Kihyun didn’t let him. He just held the younger as he cries and lulled him to sleep again, promising he will be there in the morning.

And like he promised he was there at the morning. When he woke up in the during the first lights of the day, he felt so relaxed. Changkyun was pressed to his chest, his cheeks were soft pink due to his fever, his lips were slightly parted, eyelashes fluttering slowly with every breath he take and his hand was on Kihyun’s chest, grasping Kihyun’s shirt loosely. Tears sting into his eyes and Kihyun took slow breaths to not to make any sound as they rolled down. He was feeling many things but the most important one was, he was feeling complete. This was the sight he wants to wake up every morning and Kihyun is willing to do everything he can to have this.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Changkyun hears some shuffling and starts to come to the real world from his dreamland. His mind is awake but his eyelids are heavy and his body feels limp. Every inch of him aches, his arms are like wood and his breath is heavy but there is a soothing touch goes up and down from his spine to his nape. He forces his eyes to open and the sight strikes him. Kihyun is looking at him with a soft smile on his face as his hair shines from the sunlight sneaking through the window. Changkyun remembers last night and he kinda feels embarrassed for crying that much. Kihyun brings his hand from his back to his face and caresses his cheek.

“Do you feel better?”

Changkyun nods slowly. He feels better, especially because Kihyun is there.

“You are still here.” He says but it’s not a statement, it’s a question and they both know it.

“I said I will be.”

“I didn’t believe you.”

“You have every right to.”

“But also I wished to be wrong.” Changkyun bits his lip, playing with it because he feels embarrassed and avoids his gaze.

Kihyun moves his thumb over his thin lips and makes him let go his lip. He brushes his fingers so gently, giving butterflies to Changkyun’s stomach who closes his eyes and enjoys the touch. He wants to talk, find answers to every question in his mind but he doesn’t know where to start.

It’s like Kihyun read his mind, he let’s go Changkyun getting up and reaching to the bedside.

“First eat something. I made you soup.”

Changkyun moves up to a sitting position and he looks at Kihyun who waits for him to sit up with a spoon full of soup in his hand. Changkyun shakes his head and tries to ignore the sweet blush creeping on his cheek.

“I’m not a kid. I can eat it by myself.” He protest but Kihyun shakes his head.

“I didn’t say you are one. But you are sick and I want to do this. Please.” Kihyun waits with the spoon until Changkyun nods then he feeds him. Changkyun feels stupid and he wants to bury his head into the sand for feeling so submissive because this feels so good but Kihyun is right, he doesn’t feel that strong and he really enjoys this gesture. Kihyun waits for him to chew up before he gives another spoon and watches him eat carefully until the bowl is empty.

“You have to eat hamcakes too.” Kihyun puts the soup on tray and takes a plate filled with hamcakes.

“I’m full already.” Changkyun protests but Kihyun doesn’t listen and cuts the hamcakes into little pieces. He poured some blackberry jam on them before so he just raise the fork and gives them to Changkyun like he did with soup.

They both know hamcakes are kind of an apology and Kihyun is glad that Changkyun accepts his feelings even like this. Changkyun chews the bites slowly and he looks so cute with his mouth full. He maybe looking tired, there maybe black circles under his eyes and all the color on his face is gone but still he looks so beautiful to Kihyun’s eyes.

“You look beautiful.” He blurts out and Changkyun stops chewing, looking surprised. He avoids his gaze and his lips twitch into a smile he tries to hide.

“I think I can’t eat anymore.” He says and Kihyun puts the plate back on tray. He gives some painkillers, pills to him and watch Changkyun swallow them down.

“My head is still dizzy. I think I will lay down.” Changkyun says laying down on the bed and looks at Kihyun who watches him. He motions his head for Kihyun to join him and he does. He goes under the blanket too and when the younger scoots closer he wraps his arms around him and Kihyun feels like he is breathing again. Changkyun’s sweet scent is getting stronger as the time pass which it proves he is getting better so it’s a good thing. He is healing.

Yes he is healing. And maybe the hurt in his heart will heal too in time. Kihyun is determined to do that and he wants to prove this to his omega.

“Why did you go?” Changkyun asks quietly and Kihyun’s heart ache. If he didn’t go none of this would have happened. If he’d have more guts to stand up to his father or if he’d be more strong he could have everything he want but he couldn’t do that. He was weak. And admitting this is hard for a person who spent all his life to be perfect, to be better than anyone else.

He swallows as he cards through the younger's hair.

“My father learned our relationship and I couldn’t risk your life for it.”

Changkyun doesn’t say anything and Kihyun retreats to look at his face. He thinks with heavy eyes.

“I’m sorry for not telling that to you but I was scared Kyun. I was young too.” Kihyun blinks back his tears, he doesn’t want to cry but it’s impossible when he remembers his young, stupid self. “I’m the alpha but you were always the strongest among us. You still are. I’m so proud of you Changkyun. You raised Ki so well. You are doing so good.”

“I was barely holding on Kihyun. If it wasn’t for Ki, I don’t know where I’d be.” Changkyun trails off and that familiar guilt sits on Kihyun’s chest again. He moves closer which is impossible because they are already pressed to each other but he wants to feel the younger one more and really make him understand he did great. He raised a kid alone, without having his alpha and Kihyun only can guess what he must have gone through.

“You did so well. I’m sorry for not being there. I’m sorry.”

“You are here now. It’s okay.” Changkyun nods and smiles softly melting Kihyun’s heart. He brings his fingers and plays with Kihyun’s chin, moving them to his cheek.

“She looks a lot like you, you know?” He laughs. “She fills her cheek when she eats something like she is some kind of a squirrel. She has this crazy passion about sweet things and I can’t make her sit somewhere crowded. Everything has to be neat. She organised her clothes by color and she is just 4 years old Kihyun.”

Kihyun laughs at the images of his daughter doing all of that but he can’t ignore the stinging regret for missing all that time he could spend with her. But he will be there from now on. He won’t miss any moment anymore.

Changkyun stops laughing after a while and his expression turns serious. Kihyun knows what’s coming.

“What about the marriage?”

Kihyun clears his throat before replying. “When I came back, my father wanted me to marry with an omega from an important family. They chose Minhyuk to be my suppouse.”

Changkyun nods again but it’s obvious that he is angry. Kihyun knows he manages to shield his emotions so great.

“Um… Did you—I mean do you like him?” Changkyun asks and if the subject was something funny Kihyun would laugh at him but no, of course he doesn’t do that.

“No. I mean not in that way. He is a great person. Funny, handsome and he has a hotel. Multiple hotels actually but no. Do you remember Hyungwon?”

Changkyun burrows his eyebrows, trying to remember Hyungwon and then his eyes go wide when he recognise the name.

“The turtle looking one? Handsome but sleepy?”

“Well he is not that handsome but yeah that’s him. They are dating.”

Changkyun looks at him with a confused look and Kihyun quickly tells him about how they met with Minhyuk and they have an agreement to give each other freedom until they find a reason to break up in a convincing way meanwhile Hyungwon fell in love with the crazy omega. Changkyun listens and hums from time to time until Kihyun finishes.

“So what is gonna happen now? Your father said you will get married in a month.” Omega says, face dropping again when he mentions about the marriage. Kihyun lifts his chin up to look into younger ones eyes.

“I don’t care about what he said. What matters to me is you and Ki.” He moves his hand to younger’S heart. “My family is here.”

Changkyun’s eyes get glassy and tears slowly slide from his pink cheeks. Kihyun reaches and kiss each tear away with a caution like Changkyun can break with his every touch. He presses his lips to younger’s forehead holding his face in his hand as Changkyun holds his wrist with his hand, brushing his fingers on the skin.

“I love you Changkyun. If you accept me again, I will be the happiest person on the earth.”

Changkyun looks at him with stars in his eyes and when he nods Kihyun smiles enough to hurt his face.

The younger reaches out and places a small peck on his lips then hides his head in the crook of Kihyun’s neck like he used to do and Kihyun smiles remembering this sweet habit he does when he is embarrassed and he is glad he can live the same thing again as the he pulls the blanket around Changkyun more and envelopes him with his arms.

“I have a cafe by the way. Don’t forget that.”

“You have everything I need.”

Kihyun feels Changkyun smiling to his neck and continues to caress his hair until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changkyunnieee stop being jelly ^^  
> I hope Kihyun did convince him guys!!  
> And tell me what do you think about this chapter and what do you expect from the next one?  
> Love you all ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear changkinators!! We are coming to the end and I'm sad actually... We have 2 more chapters to go and I hope you like this one. Thank you for coming this far and I really appreciate every words you say.
> 
> By all means, have fun ^^

Changkyun feels happy, he enjoys the warmness coming from Kihyun who lies on the bed with him. He plays with omega’s hair and the younger shivers with elder’s every touch, enjoying the small gestures. Kihyun looks at him like he is seeing the universe and stars for the first time and Changkyun knows he reflects the same look.

And it’s true that he sees the galaxy when he looks at the other.

They are like this since the morning. Sometimes Kihyun got up to get pills and snack to Changkyun but other than that they just lied next to each other and looked the other. It’s a small gesture but still it’s so romantic to Changkyun. And since their talk in the morning he feels more comfortable. This is what he wants. He wants to spend all day by Kihyun’s, his lover’s side. He wants to hold his hand whenever he likes, kiss him without thinking.

“What are you thinking?” The elder places a kiss on the younger’s forehead, making him giggle.

“How happy I am.” Changkyun replies with a soft smile and the elder coos internally because he looks so cute.

“I’m happy too.” Kihyun kisses his forehead again. “Your fever is gone.” He continues to caress his back and Changkyun feels so relaxed.

“Thanks to my nurse.” Changkyun grins at him and Kihyun pinches his cheek playfully. He leans in to place another kiss on younger’s forehead. Then on his temple. Another one on his slightly rose cheek and finally one on the lips. They are soft and creamy and Kihyun wants to taste them more. He lazily kiss the other, trying to enjoy every moment by taking it slow but it’s so hard when Changkyun puts his hand to his nape and pulls the other one more to himself. The younger tilts his head and deepens the kiss more and Kihyun feels dizzy with just a simple kiss. Oh he missed this so much, having the other one in his arm, pressing his body against his. It feels so good.

It feels so right.

Universe maybe in Changkyun’s eyes but it’s definitely not on his side because his phone rings with an annoying tone and Kihyun tries to ignore it but the younger slowly draws away with a curious look and then Kihyun realizes he is almost on top of the younger. He slumps back to the bed with an irritated look and Changkyun reaches to his phone and give it to him.

“Damn you Hyungwon.” He says before he answers the call and Changkyun’s shy smile doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Hey what happened?” He says and lies back next to the younger, pulling him to his chest.

“Thanks to Jooheon, I found Minhyuk and I’m really happy that I did because you have to see that Hyunwoo guy Kihyun.. He is big...” Hyungwon says with a worried tone and Changkyun chuckles, Kihyun knows he can hear.

“I’m glad you did. So if that’s all you say I gotta go because I have a…” Kihyun says but his friend cuts his words.

“Stop wait. I did but his family called when we were talking and they had a really big fight Ki. They said something about your marriage and he just went crazy. He packed everything he had and stormed out of Hyunwoo’s house. I did run to catch up with him. We are at his house, I mean I’m waiting in front of it. I think you should talk with your father, you can’t keep running from it.”

Kihyun replies an okay to his friend and hangs up the phone. He avoided his father and this mess as much as he can but apparently he can’t do that anymore. He has to solve this before it gets messier and that means he have to leave but he promised he will not to Changkyun who stopped giggling during his talk.

Kihyun’s look shift to the omega in his arms who seems so small and fragile. Changkyun looks at him with big, round eyes and a frown on his face. Kihyun keeps looking at him and he waits for younger to do something. He will do whatever he says and it’s all up to the younger because Kihyun promised him.

Changkyun doesn’t say anything for a while. He keeps thinking as he hugs the elder. He inhales his strong scent and let’s out a breath.

“You will be back.” He whispers to the elder’s neck and words tickle Kihyun, gives him a warm feeling. He draws back and looks at elder with scared eyes. Kihyun knows he has a lot of way to go but still it hurts him to see doubt in younger’s eyes.

“Before you know.” He smiles and places an assuring kiss on the younger’s pink lips.

 

When Kihyun reaches home he doesn’t stop to talk with anybody and directly asks his father’s whereabouts to the maid and when she replied he is in the study room, Kihyun walks there with a thumping heart but a strong will.

He gets inside without knocking, his father flinch but he doesn’t move. He looks neat and well not like a person whose son doesn’t go home for days.

“I hope you had your fun while you play daddy. Now since you have returned, get back to work. We have a meeting tomorrow.” The elder says without lifting his head from the papers he is reading. Kihyun’s eyes go widen with the words he hear. His dad knew about Ki? He knew about this whole thing? Why didn’t he say anything?

Like he read Kihyun’s mind his father says “You think you can do anything without my knowledge?” making the younger one shake slightly.

The elder let’s out a humorless laugh and clasps his hands in front of him. He looks at Kihyun who seems lost. It’s so familiar to Kihyun, all this situation. He comes to talk with his father about something important to him and his father pretends he listens than sends him away. It’s always happened like this since he was a kid. But this time he is not 10 or 17 or 20.

“I didn’t expect anything less from you.” Kihyun clears his throat and nods his head. “You knew you have a granddaughter, yet you did nothing.”

“She is not my grand daughter. She is just some kind of a kid you had with one of your mistresses. And it’s understandable Kihyun, you are young. But now you have to grow up. You had fun before your marriage, now get a grip and be a man.” He waves at his hands like they are talking about a casual thing but anger boils inside Kihyun.

“Be careful with your words.” Kihyun hisses at his father, he barely thinks straight. Kihyun can’t believe what he hears. He runs his hand through his hair and throws a disbelieving look to his father. He is insulting the love of his life, his child and expects him to continue with the marriage like nothing is happened and it’s absurd.

“Or what? What do you have to threaten me Kihyun huh? Tell me. You know I thought you were smart. I thought I raised you well but apparently you grown up to be a weak, stupid kid who can’t control his emotions and lust over some low omega slut who is not even worthy of my time to talk about him.”

Kihyun walks to his fathers table and hits the table with his fists. The pain is nothing when he feels like his heart is burning alive.

“He is the mother of my daughter. You can’t talk about him like that.” Kihyun digs his nails into the wooden table to cool himself down.

“You are right, I give him credit for the kid. That is a clever move. Now he has a reason to tie you up to himself for the rest of your lives. I underestimated him I admit. But we can get rid of them, it’s no big deal.” His father snorts and Kihyun wants to punch him so bad. He grabs the collars of the elder and pulls him to himself.

“You will not touch them. Never.” He says with a stern voice.

“Or what? I’m asking again what are you gonna do?”

“I will tell everyone how Mr Yoo’s son has a kid with someone he doesn’t approve. It doesn’t do any harm to me but I know it will bring damage to your reputation in your so called  _high class._ ” Kihyun smirks with a threating look when he sees a fear flash in his father’s eyes. He pushed the right button.

He let’s go his father who slumps back to his chair and takes a few steps back. How pathetic he looks, Kihyun thinks. This man was everything to Kihyun once but he looks so tiny and sad to him.

Kihyun realizes he think too much of this man. He did afraid too much, he tried to be good and obedient too much. And it’s not worth it. Kihyun knows it’s not worth it since the day he got back.

When he was a kid Kihyun wished to be like those children he saw in the parks. Their fathers always run to them when they stumble but Kihyun’s father would look at him even when he fell and say “If you stay there someone will step on you.” Then he’d turn and walk away. Kihyun worked so hard to be a son he can show off proudly. But it was never enough for his father. He always asked more and Kihyun did give everything he had. He even walked away from Changkyun because he has to be a good leader that his father will be proud one day. Kihyun realizes now that it was the biggest mistake that he did. He knows it since he saw Changkyun the first day he came back to Korea with a empty heart. For the first time in 5 years he felt something, he wanted to see his daughter, he wanted to be with Changkyun. He knows now he doesn’t want to be just a shallow shade. He wants to be himself.

He laughs faintly, knowing the elder is looking at him with a edgy expression.

“For all my life I tried to be a son you will be proud of but I was never enough. You always expected more when I already gave up everything to be your perfect heir. But guess what? I don’t want this anymore. I don’t want this cold house, I don’t want this hollow greetings, I don’t want this empty place filled with bodies. You can disown me, I don’t care. Because I realised I don’t want to be like you.” Kihyun shakes his head with a bitter smile. The elder looks unfazed but Kihyun knows he is angry, all of his father’s pheremons fills the room, suffocating the younger.

His father takes out his glasses and puts it on the table in front of him. He presses his point and index finger to rub his temple like it’s hurting.

“I’m dissapointed in you.” He let’s out with a tired tone and words hurt Kihyun more than he thought but it’s okay. He can bear this.

“No Mr Yoo…” He says when he goes to the door and turns the knob “… _I’m_.” He opens the door without looking back. “Good bye.”

Kihyun goes upstairs and gets everything he did bring from America. He takes some of his clothes, passport and everything he needs. Before he leave he looks at the room. It looks so empty and pale. It was never his room anyway.

He goes downstairs and hugs the maid who holds a napkin in his hand and Kihyun can see she is crying. She pats his head a few times and smiles, no word needed Kihyun smiles back. He goes to his car and drives to the place he wants to be.

He goes up with the elevator and without a hesitation he knocks the door. Small pats come from inside and the door opens and smiling Changkyun greets him. Before he can say anything Changkyun pulls him inside, closing the door he wraps his arms around his alpha.

Omega’s scent calms him down, Kihyun didn’t realize he was shaking but Changkyun’s little touches lifts all the pressure off from Kihyun’s chest, mind and shoulders.

“Welcome home.” Changkyun nuzzles his nose to Kihyun’s neck and Kihyun smiles hugging him more. He drops his head on Changkyun’s shoulders with a smile.

“I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?? Tell me^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I guess it's time to put up +18 sign hehehe  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments my dear changkinators!  
> I might add an extra chapter or two but it's all upto you.  
> You gotta tell me if you wanna read more.
> 
> Enjoy the sin!

There are two things on Kihyun’s mind when he sits on the comfortable chair with a vegetable soup in front of him. First this soup tastes really good and second how natural all this feels. Changkyun sits across him and drinks his own soup, stealing glances from the alpha in every two seconds and smiles when their gazes meet. Kihyun softly rubs Changkyun’s right hand that he holds on the table and coos internally at the rose color of Changkyun’s cheek that stays there as they eat.

Kihyun told Changkyun about the conversation he had with his father and held his hand when the younger heard what he said about himself and his kid. Kihyun didn't want to tell that parts but Changkyun insisted and Kihyun promised that he will never lie so he told everything. He also promised that he will always be there now and younger smiled at him with a shy but happy look on his face. After that he get up and made dinner for them to eat, soup to be exact. Leaving the subject for another time. They have all the time in the world now after all.

“I talked with Hoseok. He told me you talked with him yesterday.” The younger says with a little hesitation in his voice. Kihyun notices that and smiles as he takes another sip from his almost empty bowl.

“Yeah he called when you were sleeping and I answered. I’m sorry for doing that but I figured you took Ki and went to him and he must have been worried because you didn’t go back.” Kihyun feels sorry for answering the phone because it’s Changkyun’s privacy but he also didn’t want to worry the other.

“I understand, it’s okay. As long as you didn’t look at my messages.” Changkyun winks at him, clearly he is not bothered and Kihyun smiles at his gestures.

“I told him that you were sick and won’t be able to go back. Then he let me talk with Ki.” Kihyun smiles when he remembers how excited his daughter when he heard Kihyun’s voice on the other end. She said she missed him and Kihyun really wanted to see her too after all that day he couldn’t. He said they will see each other soon, she should wait and she made him promise. It was such a cute conversation.

“I talked with her today. Oh god I miss Ki. We are never apart since the day she is born.” Changkyun frowns and his fingers loosen in Kihyun’s hold. He really misses Ki and he wants to see his daughter but he asked Hoseok to take care of her one more day because he didn’t know if Kihyun would comeback or not. And Changkyun wanted to wait for him.

Kihyun shakes his hand slightly and Changkyun looks at him with a cute pout on his face.

“We’ll go see her tomorrow okay?” Kihyun smiles as Changkyun takes a deep breath and nod.

“By the way I loved this soup. It’s the best soup I have ever had.” Kihyun gestures the empty bowl, showing he ate everything and Changkyun’s face lights up.

“You improved so much since college.” Kihyun finishes his words and the younger draws his hand back immediately with an angry look on his face.

“Some of us are not natural born cook okay?” He gets up and takes the plates to put them on sink with an attitude and Kihyun laughs at his cute, annoyed moves.

Changkyun doesn’t look back at him when he rinses the plates so Kihyun gets up and offers help but Changkyun hits his hand- ouch- so he just leans on the counter and watches the younger do the dishes.

“I’m sorry. I was just teasing.” He laughs and pokes the other one but when he gets no response he pokes more, eventually hugs the other one’s back when he finishes. Changkyun doesn’t shrug him off but he doesn’t lean to him either so Kihyun tighten his hold and blows an air to his exposed nape. When a small voice escapes from the younger’s lips he blows more and places a kiss softly

And another kiss.

He can feel the other relaxing slowly and that stupid stubbornness fade away. Changkyun throws his head back, exposing more of his skin for Kihyun to reach and Kihyun kisses every bit he can until it’s not enough. He slowly turns the omega in around and looks into his eyes. He cups younger’s face and brushes his fingers on his blushed cheekbones. Already knowing the answer by the heavy sweet, intoxicating smell in the air he still asks.

“Can I?” Kihyun’s heart skips a few beat when Changkyun swallows thickly and when he nods, pulling Kihyun’s shirt, he doesn’t wait a second to press his lips on younger’s soft ones. Kihyun kisses him gently, tasting Changkyun’s lips with his own. They are sweet and salty and definitely deadly.

Kihyun presses himself on him more until Changkyun’s back hits the sink and he licks younger’s bottom lip with hunger. Changkyun parts his lips and lets him in and a low growl rises from Kihyun’s chest when he slips his tongue inside the other one’s lips. He explores the younger’s mouth with great pleasure and every silenced moan sends a bolt in his dick. Changkyun grabs his shoulders and pulls him more onto himself as they kiss, letting small voices escaping from his lips.

This all feels so much to Kihyun. He feels like his body is on fire and he wants to do so much more, kissing is not enough. He wants to feel the other one, touch him more.

He breaks the kiss and presses his forehead on younger’s who is breathless as he is. The sugary air is so thick, Kihyun thinks he can faint. He looks at the other’s glassy eyes who looks dazed with just a kiss. Kihyun wants him. He wants to be with Changkyun, be his.

“Baby can I?” He touches his cheek and younger leans into his warm palm. “Will you be mine again?” He places a kiss on younger’s nose who nods slowly and Kihyun holds him up in his arm and takes him to the bedroom.

He slowly places the omega on bed and before he can do anything Changkyun pulls him for another kiss. Kihyun kisses his already puffy lips and then moves his lips to his jaw. He remembers a soft spot behind Changkyun’s ear and when he hears a soft “Ah” as he slowly bite that spot, he knows he remembers right. He feels younger’s hand on his shirt and he draws back to take it off, taking off his pant as well. He reaches to pull the other one’s sweatshirt but halts for a second when he feels Changkyun’s hand on his, he can see the younger is a little uneasy. Kihyun knows he is uncomfortable with himself, he was always like this but they did overcome it after spending so much time together. But again it was back then. Now Kihyun can understand why he feels like that again because this, the position they are in is so familiar but it also feels like the first time.

He wants to make him feel good. He wants Changkyun to be happy. He wants to tell him he is most beautiful thing Kihyun ever lay eyes on so Kihyun captures his lips with a sloppy but sweet kiss, hoping he can convey these raw emotions to his omega. When he feels breathless he draws back a little and look at the younger.

“Let me see you again.” He cards the younger’s hair slowly and younger shiver under his small gesture so he let’s go Kihyun’s hand.

Kihyun slowly takes his sweatshirt and pulls his pants too. He sits up for a while admiring the milky skin in front of his eyes. He is skinnier than last time but his body is always perfect. Under all that clothes Changkyun always hides how beautiful he is and Kihyun feels so blessed to be able to witness it.

Changkyun’s lips curve up with shyness as he covers his face with giggle.

“What are you doing? Admiring the view?”

“Yes. That’s exactly what I do.” Kihyun replies and leans in, placing kisses on the younger's torso. He slides his hands through his sides and presses soft kisses all over Changkyun’s chest, latching onto his soft pink skin and suck it enough to leave bruises. He feels content by hearing the moans of Changkyun grows higher in pitch. He places his hand on Changkyun’s clothed member, slowly strokes it and Changkyun squirms under his touch.

“Ki… please…” Younger pleads with his every stroke. “Alpha please…”

“Shush baby. I got you. I got you.”

He tugs the younger’s underwear, keeping their eyes locked on each other’s as Changkyun hooks his fingers into his waistband, raises his hips, slides his boxers down past his hips and let his cock spring free. The sight alone makes Kihyun’s dick harder and he doesn’t waste any time when Changkyun gives him lube. He takes of his underwear as well and he smears strawberry flavoured lube on his fingers, warms them up before he pour some on the younger’s already wet hole and press his digit at the entrance.

“Try to relax okay?” He tells and slowly pushes his finger into the tight hole. It feels so good to him but Changkyun presses his head into pillow and takes shallow breaths.

“Hey.” Kihyun reaches up and kisses him to distract him and it works so he moves his finger, opening up the younger. After some time he adds the second finger in as he continues to leave bruises on younger’s milky skin while he stretches. He draws back to look at he purple and pink spots he left on Changkyun’s body and feels proud to be honest. Kihyun is always a possessive person and call him weird but he feels happy.

Changkyun loosens up around his fingers, he tries to move more and Kihyun knows two digits doesn’t feel enough, the younger reached his limits some time ago. He pulls his fingers out and younger whines at the lose. Kihyun pours some lube on his palm and covers his own cock with it. He feels so good as he grabs the other one’s thighs placing himself between.

“Ki… please, alpha please…” Changkyun is breathless and he begs constantly before Kihyun slowly pushes in. When he is all in he can swear he see the stars because Changkyun feels so warm and so tight, clenching around Kihyun and almost causing him to lose all his senses. Kihyun resists his urges to move and he waits as he peppers the other one’s face with small kisses to help him relax.

He kisses his lips, cheek, neck, chest, anywhere he can find and when Changkyun takes a deep breath and nods, Kihyun starts to move slowly but with force and he kisses the other one’s again, slowly and savours the whines and moans try to escape from younger’s perfect lips. He moves more and he knows he found the sweet spot when he slightly changed the angle and the other one almost cry out.

“Ki oh my god! Yes! Ah you are so good…” Changkyun digs his nails to Kihyun’s shoulders, leaving scratches on his back. Kihyun buries his face into Changkyun’s neck, thrusting into him quicker – even though he wants to keep it slow, wants to drag out this sweet, blessed moment for as long as possible.

Kihyun rolls his hips, hitting that spot over and over again making the other one let out long whines that can be heard from the other block.

Changkyun’s eyes are half-open, his lips are swollen and pink, his body is covered with Kihyun’s bruises and kisses. He looks perfect. He just looks perfect.

“I love you.” Kihyun whispers as he pounds in him and Changkyun pulls his hairs to kiss his mouth. The younger kiss so tenderly and sweet, making Kihyun’s heart swell with all kind of emotions. He loves Changkyun, oh god he loves him so much.

When Kihyun starts to feel his knot swells more he drops his head on Changkyun’s shoulder where his mating mark stays. The scar looks faded and new at the same time, maybe feeling that it’s alpha is there. This proves that Changkyun is his, his mate.

Kihyun licks the scar, Changkyun moans loudly digging his heels into Kihyun’s back more and that’s enough for Kihyun to break free. He comes in Changkyun’s hole, filling it up and Changkyun comes untouched when he feels the hotness hitting his walls.  Kihyun strokes him until he let’s everything out and collapses on top of him.

He feels so tired but he places another kiss on the mark and moves his head to look at the younger’s eyes that lights dances in.

“Mine. You are mine.” He says, pulling up himself and kisses the other one slowly, savoring his lips. Changkyun’s breath mixes his, he pants in his mouth with heavy lidded eyes.

“Yours. Only yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me tell me te-te-te-te tell me what do you think?  
> Please tell me is there any hashtag that I should add?
> 
> Wonder Girls- Tell Me(now playing)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!!  
> As I said I'll add 2 more chapters before this story ends because somehow I can't let go them.  
> Have fun and tell me what you think^^

The morning comes late.

It’s warm. It's slow. It's perfect.

You know when you want to go to the amusement park and your parents say they will take you if you behave well. So you count the days until they really take you and when you get inside of that magical land, you don’t wanna get out.

That’s how Kihyun feels.

He doesn’t want to leave this small bed. Maybe it’s stupid but that’s his happy place fort he first time in five years. He is laying on it with Changkyun who is pressed to him, sleeping silently with a peaceful aura lingering on him. His face is buried at Kihyun’s neck and with his every breath Kihyun feels a tug inside his chest.

It’s so casual and normal.

Kihyun watches him like he always do that. It’s addictive.

Changkyun moves a little, opening his eyes slowly with a smile on his face. He places a kiss on Kihyun’s chest before he puts his chin on it.

“Good morning.”

Kihyun steals a kiss from the younger who giggles at him. “If we’ll wake up like this for the rest of our lives then yeah, it is a good morning.”

“Oh…” Changkyun hides his face for a second and then he lifts it again. This time he leans and places a kiss on the elder’s lips, staying longer on them.

Changkyun’s lips taste like cotton candy and his smell is sugary. He presses himself on Kihyun more, holding Kihyun’s nape and pulling him on himself. Kihyun’s ribs knows this feeling, his inner alpha knows what’s going on so he moves with his instincts. He licks Changkyun’s lips, asking for permission and the younger parts his lips letting him like he always do. They kiss long, they kiss short and each second the kiss becomes more desperate.

“I need…” Changkyun mewls between his sloppy moves. He slides his hand on Kihyun’s body. He kisses Kihyun with more force like he can’t just stop. That’s good because Kihyun doesn’t want to stop either because Changkyun’s sugary scent gets thicker and thicker, making Kihyun’s mind spin like crazy.

For all his life Kihyun never felt addicted to anything. Not alcohol not cigarette but Changkyun’s scent is the only thing that he wants to have until his last breath.

Changkyun whispers under him with need. He whimpers, kissing and biting Kihyun’s lips wrapping his legs around him to bring him closer. He digs his nails on Kihyun’S shoulders, leaving crescent marks. Kihyun kisses his jaw line, tracing down to his neck.

“I think…” The younger whispers. “I think I’m going into heat. I guess that’s why I was weak for a few days.” He lets out a moan when Kihyun bites the skin on his neck.

The elder hums slightly. He already realized that the younger is having his heat when he felt dizzy with the scent. For a second he thought what to do but his alpha instinct took over immediately because it’s okay. He knows what to do. His omega needs him. He is here now.

“I- I need my pills…” Changkyun says but elder silences him with a long kiss.

“It’s okay.” He kisses the younger’s forehead and presses his on it. “It’s okay I’m here now. I will take good care of you.” Changkyun let’s out a shaky breath as Kihyun place a peck on his cheek. “I’m here now.”

He places a finger on the younger’s already wet hole and presses it in as he kisses Changkyun’s delicious lips. The younger moans into his mouth, the sound vibrates every bone in Kihyun’s body. He moves his finger and adds another one after a while when Changkyun moves against him, opening the younger with fast moves because he knows the other one needs that quickly.

Changkyun mouths his neck, earning a growl from Kihyun who is drunk with his smell. He feels desperate, he needs a release right away and Kihyun knows he is in pain, the younger’s eyebrows are pulled together no matter how he tries to hold his posture. He slides his hand on Kihyun’s side, giving chills and pleasure to Kihyun. Even though he is the one who feels the pain, Changkyun still tries to make Kihyun happy. Kihyun’s heart melts at the younger’s touches and he tries to pull away to get condom but younger doesn’t let him go.

“No. No don’t go.” He wraps his arms around Kihyun and pulls him more. “I’m okay. Just please…” He begs and Kihyun stays on his place. He quickly adjust his position as he can- more accurately as the younger let’s him and pushes himself in slowly. He holds his breath for a moment because Changkyun is still so tight despite the self-lubrication that his body produce and Kihyun’s preparations. His walls wraps around Kihyun’s dick so deliciously.

Kihyun starts to move quick and hard, trying to give the release that younger needs desperately and getting lost in the sensation himself. He pulls himself back and pushes deep, ripping a great moan from the younger’s mouth. He quickly covers it with his lips, kissing him sloppily as he moves. He doesn’t know what the younger say between kisses and moans but he knows. Also he knows his knot swells more with each movement and he knows the younger is about to come when his breaths shortens.

“Ki… Oh my god please…” The younger pulls him more- if that’s possible. “Alpha please…” He pants, mouthing Kihyun’s left shoulder.

Kihyun wraps his fingers around the younger’s dick, moving his hands fast and with a few strokes Changkyun spills hot between them. Kihyun moves during his orgasm and spills himself too, filling the younger hot.

He slowly pulls out, trying not to touch the younger a lot because he is sensitive and lays next to him. He is breathless. His heart beats at his ears with big thumps as he looks at the younger.

Changkyun’s eyes are closed, there is a big smile on his face and his deep dimples are saying hello from his pink cheeks. Kihyun reaches and pulls the strands slicked with sweat away from his forehead and leans, placing a kiss on it.

Changkyun giggles. “Wow I missed you being here during my heat.”

“I missed you too.” Kihyun smiles at him, stealing a peck from the younger’s swollen lips.

Changkyun opens his eyes, looking deep into Kihyun’s brown orbits and he pulls the elder to give him a kiss. However he doesn’t break the kiss and again pulls the elder more and elder giggles at his gesture.

“Again?”

 

 

*******

 

 

Kihyun is taking his shirt off to throw it into laundry when he spots the pout on the younger’s lips who looks at him from the door. Changkyun comes in, hugging him from behind and he starts to place kisses on his shoulders. Kihyun giggles at how clingy he is. He turns around grabbing Changkyun’s hand and runs to the bedroom.

 

*******

 

“But you can’t do that!” Changkyun whines and pouts when Kihyun sucks a cherry tomato.

 

 

*******

 

 

“Please.” Changkyun whispers and nibbles with Kihyun’s neck, arms are wrapped around his torso as he practically sits on Kihyun.

“Hyungwon…” Kihyun tries to hold his voice steady. “I’m glad that you guys are okay. See you later.” He throws the phone away and pulls Changkyun under him.

 

 

*******

 

 

“You didn’t bite here.” Changkyun shows his lower abdomen and throws himself on Kihyun who is sure he did bite there. At least the purple mark says that but who cares. Right?

 

 

*******

 

|5 days later

Changkyun looks at his fingers intertwined with Kihyun’s and smiles as they approach Hoseok’s apartment. His feet are quick to go and see their daughter but also he wants to cherish the newly arrived spring air and little bubbling feelings in his chest.

He shakes their hands between them as they walk and the elder giggles, making Changkyun’s heart skip a beat.

Last week was great because they reopened their unfinished book and start to write a new chapter.

This morning was great because he woke up pressed to the elder who look more beautiful than any sunsets.

Now is great because he can make Kihyun giggle and see sprinkles in his eyes even they do such a casual thing like walk hand-in-hand.

Everything is great.

And everything will be better once they meet with Ki.

They step up the stairs and ring the bell. The door opens and Changkyun smiles at his friend Hoseok who looks so good even though it’s early in the morning. He is wearing an apron and the spatula in his hand shows that he was making breakfast.

He looks at Changkyun and Kihyun next to him before he says,

“Welcome.”

Changkyun is reluctant to hug him like he always does to greet him since Kihyun is with him so he just smiles and says “Hi. Is Ki up?” He glances inside and sees the tv is on and a cartoon is playing.

“Yes she is. She kept asking about you for all week. And you know I had to come up with something so I told her that you were out of town.” Hoseok says moving from the door and let them in. Thankfully he is a great friend and pretends he doesn’t see Changkyun’s tomato face. Changkyun messaged him in a moment of sanity to explain things and Hoseok being the sweetest friend, he didn’t ask much and said he will look out for Ki.

“Princess, your mom is here!” Hoseok yells and Changkyun hears little pats on the floor before he kneels down. He quickly gets on his knees and when he see the little girl he just opens his arms widely.

“Ki! Baby!!” Changkyun wraps his arms around the little girl who jump on him happily. “Oww baby girl I missed you!!” He peppers the little girl’s face with kisses as Ki giggles.

Since the day she is born Changkyun and Ki are always together. Being with Kihyun is amazing of course, he wished that for a long time but Changkyun is a mother and he missed his child a lot.

“Mommy!! I missed you too!” Ki pets Changkyun’s head like he is the little one and kisses his cheeks, squishing them with his small palms. Changkyun feels the feather like touches on his cheeks and smiles widely, shaking his body to the left and right with the Ki in his arms.

He breaks the hug and looks at the little girl who smiles widely. Changkyun pinches her cheek and gestures the Kihyun who is standing behind them watching the scene with crescent eyes. His heart can’t swell anymore if you ask Kihyun because this moment more precious than every jewel in the world when he sees the big happiness on Ki’s face when Changkyun smiles and says “Look who is here.”

Ki’s eyes go wide as she jumps on Kihyun with a big scream.

“Daddy!!”

Kihyun smiles and catches her with a chuckle. He missed Ki a lot and since he couldn’t see her for a few days, he feels so relieved to have her with him now.

He shakes Ki in his arm and hugs her really tight when she kisses his cheeks like she did with Changkyun. Kihyun hugs her more.

“Thank you for taking care of her Hoseok hyung.” Changkyun gets up smiling.

Hoseok shakes his head like it’s nothing and Changkyun knows it’s nothing. He loves to spend time with Ki. “You know I love her.”

“Yeah I do.” Changkyun pauses, nodding his head. “Thank you for doing that. She is lucky to have you.” He hugs the elder and Kihyun eyes them, feeling a different aura between them. He doesn’t say anything because it doesn’t matter. Changkyun is his and also he is grateful to Hoseok too.

“So…” Hoseok clasps his hands when they part. “Come on let’s have breakfast.”

“Thank you for your offer but it would be better if we leave.” Changkyun throws him an apologetic smile.

“Of course. As you wish.” Hoseok smiles back. “You know that I’m always here.”

Changkyun nods with a smile, turning on his tracks. Hoseok hugs Ki and pats her head.

“See you later princess.” Ki gives a loud kiss on his cheek and nods sweetly.

Changkyun holds Ki’s one hand as Kihyun holds the other. They say bye to Hoseok who waves at them and start to walk back to the apartment.

The weather feels warmer and the colors of the sky, trees, streets even the walls are more vivid. Changkyun finds everything more lively. The birds chirp more loud and beautiful, the flowers are blooming widely. Spring is coming.

Ki tells them about everything she did for the past 6 days. Hoseok took her to the cafe with him- thankfully he took care of the cafe. Another think for Changkyun to feel grateful to his friend. They went to the grocery shop and Hoseok tried to bake cookies to her. They watched movies and Hoseok cried.

“And yesterday I painted a big whale and a small turtle daddy. A big one. A biggest!” Ki says enthusiastically as she practically bounce on her feet as they walk. Kihyun can’t just stop smiling at her cuteness. It’s impossible to stop.

“Bigger.” Changkyun corrects her with a smile.

They come in front of the apartment and Ki stops with a sad look on her face.

Kihyun scouts down and holds her face between his palms.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

Ki sniffs. “I don’t want you to go.” His lips tremble.

Kihyun let’s out a small chuckle, pulling her into his embrace. He pats her head and kisses his temple. How can be so sweet?

“Baby I won’t.” He nods at the girl who blinks her eyes. “I’m with you now.” He says as he pinches the little girl’s cheeks. Ki’s face lighten up and her sad expression vanishes with a big smile. She looks at Changkyun who smiles and nod her, reaching out his hand and holding Kihyun’s who hold Ki in his arms.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo tell me what do you think?  
> I feel fluffy and sweetttttt  
> Hope you liked it^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I know I'm not around but work is kinda hard in these days :///
> 
> But I wrote 5k this chapter to make that up^^  
>  I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think!!
> 
> Thank you for kudos and comments heart heart

“…then I told him that I like mint choco and strawberry.” Ki walks to the kitchen table, holding a plate with both of her hands. She looks so adorable.

“Did you now?” Kihyun asks with an amused expression. He is slicing tomatoes and checking Ki at the same time. He is doing a pretty good job if you ask Changkyun.

“Yes.” Ki walks towards him and opens her hands for Kihyun to give her the salami plate and she places it on the table carefully again. “Daddy do you like strawberry?” She asks, climbing on the chair.

“Yes baby I love strawberry.” Kihyun says, flipping the hamcake like a chef. Ki watches him walking around with stars in her eyes and frankly Changkyun is in the same state too. He adores the way Kihyun float around the kitchen. He was always better than Changkyun at cooking anyway and watching him comfortably walk around in the room makes Changkyun happy. He knows Kihyun memorized what is where at the day 2 because he has a very good memory and he is the most organised person Changkyun ever met.

Kihyun takes a quick glance to Changkyun who sits on the couch and watches them with a smile on his face, a book in his hand. “Your mom like it too. I guess it’s a family thing.”

Changkyun’s smile gets bigger and his cheeks blush with the word.

Family.

Yes, that’s what they are now. Something Changkyun thought they could never be. Once he thought everything was over and he could never have the only thing he ever wanted but life is strange. It is full of surprises. One day the world crumbles on you, crushing your bones, your soul and the other day you can’t describe how happy you are because people will think you are crazy if you try.

It’s been six weeks since Kihyun moved in with them and Changkyun doesn’t remember a time span he was more happy. It’s like somebody keeps giving him happy pills, he can’t brush off the smile on his face. It’s weird, having his alpha in the house but also it’s so easy to adjust. Kihyun moves in the house like he was there for years. He knows every object’s place and house rules. Changkyun has some strict rules for Ki and Kihyun knows them but sometimes he just ignores and he adds Ki in his little rebellions. Changkyun can’t bring himself to scold them of course. Like two days ago when he caught Ki and Kihyun eating ice cream at 3 pm. It was a school night and Kihyun was going to talk with his friend Hyungwon early in the morning. So they should be sleeping but there they were giggling on the couch with a half-eaten ice cream cup. Changkyun woke up because of their sounds and followed the voices with sleepy eyes. Kihyun was munching the choco ice cream with Ki who sits on the table, her face covered with ice cream. When Kihyun’s eyes landed on Changkyun- he probably smelled his scent because his expression started to show regret before he turn his head- he slowly put down his spoon and smiled at him, thinking he won’t get angry. And he was right because Changkyun couldn’t just scold them but instead he joined them at the couch. In the morning they were all sleepy, Ki who was sleeping on the breakfast table, included.

Ki tells Kihyun what they will do at the school today, holding her face in between her tiny hands, elbows resting on the table. Kihyun places the last hamcake on the plate and puts it on the table. He smiles at Changkyun and honestly Changkyun can just stare at this scene until his atoms dissolve.

Changkyun thought he could never be happy after Kihyun left and he was happy after Ki was born but this? This is everything he ever wants.

“Breakfast is ready princess.” Kihyun kisses Ki’s head and reaches out Changkyun’s hand to pull him to the table. “Your head is stil dizzy?”

Changkyun shakes his head. He feels weird for a few days and this morning he felt really dizzy when he woke up. Kihyun said he should go to the hospital but Changkyun thought it must be the weather, he will be okay.

“I’m better.” Changkyun smiles and gets up holding Kihyun’s hand, sits next to him. Kihyun puts hamcakes, olive, tomato, cheese to their table and Changkyun wonders if Kihyun can see the stars shining through his eyes. Clearly Kihyun is aware of that because he doesn’t hide his smirk and winks at Changkyun.

Changkyun giggles, starting to eat after Kihyun is done.

“Daddy are you gonna see uncle Hyungwon today too?” Ki asks, picking up her fork.

Kihyun nods slowly, taking a sip from his tea. “I will sweetheart. You know I have to go to work.” He says with a honey-like voice. “But I will come back with uncle Minhyuk. I heard he missed you.”

Ki’s face light up with the name and she nods excitedly. “I missed him too!! Please bring him daddy please!! Only he plays princess game with me, I love him!” Ki clings Kihyun’s arm like a koala and shakes it happily.

Changkyun laughs at his daughter’s excitement but he can understand why. He met Minhyuk a week after they settled and Changkyun remembers he was jealous at first. Minhyuk was an easygoing and beautiful person. Kihyun could easily fall for him but all these thoughts vanished the moment Hyungwon came into the picture and Changkyun saw the glimmers in Minhyuk’s eyes. He knew there was nothing to be afraid of. Besides Minhyuk really get along well with Ki. When they come by to the house, he prefers to play with Ki instead talking business with others and Ki loves him so much. She introduced Minhyuk to her secret imaginary best friend Monbebe and that speaks a lot to Changkyun because only Hoseok was trustworthy enough to meet with Monbebe in Ki’s eyes. But she introduced her most favorite friend to Minhyuk after three weeks they met, so yeah that’s a big sign for Changkyun to trust him.

Kihyun pats Ki’s head with a smile on his face and no matter how many times Changkyun sees that, his smile pours something warm inside Changkyun’s body. Like he is drinking a hot coffee or milk and he can feel as the liquid goes down, leaving small, soft but strong traces. That kind of a feeling.

Changkyun was in love before. Kihyun was his everything and Changkyun thought he couldn’t be more happier as long as Kihyun lay right next to him, holding the younger close but this, this gives a different kind of bubbles to Changkyun’s heart.

Love, it is there and fills up the biggest part of his heart but also being together, the feeling of belonging to each other and being able to live it without any fear is something remarkable.

Changkyun feels like he is living a dream for the past 6 weeks. Kihyun was there all the time, dropping Ki to school and picking her up after that, walking around in the parks with Changkyun without hiding. They spent every possible hour together.

Hoseok was the one who deals with the cafe mostly. He said he wants to give some time to Kihyun and Changkyun, he said he can deal with business and Changkyun should spend time with his alpha. Changkyun is really grateful to him for being so considerate because sometimes Hoseok picked Ki from school and Kihyun stayed home with Changkyun. 2 weeks ago Hyungwon called Kihyun to talk some business. Kihyun did leave his house but he still has shares at his father’s companies. And he has shares at Hyungwon’s make-up brand and Minhyuk’s hotels as well. Kihyun wanted to give up on them or give them back to Minhyuk and Hyungwon but they refused, saying he will need money since he has a family to feed now.

“I will take my unicorn plushie to school!” Ki jumps from her seat, running to her room.

“Ki baby—“ Changkyun starts but Kihyun interrupts him.

“Let her take it. She loves that so much.” Kihyun chuckles. Changkyun loves when he does that.

“I will go to the cafe today. Hoseok hyung is taking care of it for weeks. He should take a break.” Changkyun bites his toast, swallowing the piece. Kihyun should be a chef.

Kihyun lifts his eyebrows. “Do you feel okay? You are not well lately. You started to wake up a lot during night.” He reaches and holds Changkyun’s hand in a concerning way.

Changkyun thinks for a second before he nods. “I feel okay don’t worry.” He throws a smile to the elder.

Kihyun brushes his fingers on his hand, he finishes his coffee. “Okay then I’ll pick you up after work.”

Changkyun smiles and Kihyun gets up, putting his plate into the sink.

“Ki honey come on, we’ll be late!”

Ki comes running and jumps on Changkyun, giving a loud kiss on his cheek and goes to door. Kihyun helps her put on her shoes, letting her go outside and steals a kiss from Changkyun who grins sheepishly.

“See you later.”

Changkyun smiles and waves. “Have a good day!”

 

*********

 

“We are closing.” Changkyun calls out to the person. It’s late, closing time already passed and to be honest Changkyun can’t deal with another customer. All day long he run around in the cafe and couldn’t a chance to take a break properly. Hoseok had some business and Changkyun sent him off, saying he can deal with the customers but it was a little hard. Maybe it’s because he worked a lot after a long break. He feels really drained.

The bell rings still as Changkyun goes to the main hall to talk with the person. It’s a woman with fine clothes. Her hair is neatly done and his black dress looks elegant. He has sharp eyes like she can see everything even behind the doors and her face looks familiar to Changkyun. He knows her.

His heart starts to get louder. Changkyun knows he is shaking, he just hopes he doesn’t show it that much.

“Ms Yoo.” He swallows when woman turns to face him properly. Kihyun looks a lot like his mother, Changkyun knows that from the pictures but she looks younger than her age, he didn’t realize that. Changkyun could have admired her features in another day but the time, place and the condition they are in is inappropriate. Woman has an indifferent expression but still Changkyun can see the unpleasant feelings float around her. She eyes Changkyun from top to bottom 3 times without talking and Changkyun feels really disturbed. There is a big urge in him to run and hide in the kitchen but he doesn’t move. He can’t move.

She let’s out a huff eventually, her lips turn up with a mocking way.

“I see you didn’t stall.”

Changkyun looks at her with a puzzled face. He doesn’t know what to say to reply her because his mind goes blank in seconds. He opens his mouth to say something but unable to do so when woman holds her hand up to silence him.

“Save it. I don’t care about what you say. I already know what vain words will leave your mouth but you don’t know what I will say to you.” She takes a step towards Changkyun who gripped the plate in his hand tightly.

“It’s been 7 weeks since my precious son left home and started to live with… you.” Her expression is cold as she talks. “You must have think this is okay for you but it’s not okay for me or for my family. Kihyun is my only son and I didn’t raise him for his bright future to be stolen by some wrench and his kid.” She spits words like fire. Changkyun is too frozen to react, it’s pathetic but he can’t fantom the things she says. “I’m not here to give you money or ask you to leave him that’s too cliche. Besides I don’t need to do that since he will come back home one day when he realize his mistake.”

Changkyun blinks a few times as the words register inside his brain. His head starts to hurt. His stomach clenches with shock and he swallows hard before he speaks.

“Kihyun loves me. He loves our daughter. I didn’t force him to be with me. He chose this.” For his surprise he doesn’t stutter. He is really glad that he didn’t.

“Oh really?” Ms Yoo laughs but Changkyun knows it’s fake to mock him like he is a child who believes in imaginary things. Woman shakes her head. “No. I don’t think so. He left you once because he wanted to keep what he had. The money, company, the elegant society he lives in, his reputation. Do you think he won’t leave you again? Are you that naive?”

“I’m not naive. He will not leave again.” Changkyun shakes his head in denial. Kihyun said he will never go and he kept his promise until today. Changkyun believes him.

“Why? Because of the kids? It doesn’t matter to me but if he wants we can take them. You may be naive but you are not stupid. You know how powerful and rich my family is. We have the best lawyers in the country.” She takes another step towards Changkyun in an intimidating way and damn it works.

The woman is really scary and for a second Ms Yoo gets Changkyun. He feels the desperate situation he can be in if what she tells will become real. Changkyun thinks he can’t see Ki ever again or Kihyun will be out of his reach. Even the idea of this horrible threat is fearful. Changkyun knows he is about to cry but he has to hold his posture and stand up straight because he can’t let this family touch his kid. No matter what.

“You will not touch my daughter. Do you understand me?” This time Changkyun takes a step towards the old lady and caught her off guarded or he thinks like that when he sees a moment of confusion on the woman’s face. Of course it’s guarded by her stoic face in a blink. But like she has Kihyun, Changkyun has Ki and he will do everything to keep his daughter safe. He knows the woman is desperate to take her child back but than again it’s Kihyun’s decision. It was always his. And Changkyun is sure of himself. He wants to be happy. He wants to have his family, together. Now.

“As I said before I didn’t force your son to be with me, he chose to do this. I couldn’t make him stay last time. What makes you think I force him to do so now?” He asks and continues without waiting a reply. “Do you want to know why he stayed? Because you and Mr Yoo are terrible parents. You always wanted him to go to the way in the direction you pull his strings but he decided to cut them and you didn’t like it. Please understand that this is not my choice, it’s his. You can’t get anywhere by threatening me. So go now and please don’t ever come back unless you want to know your granddaughter.” His heart beats at his ears when he waits for Ms Yoo to do something. It feels like weeks until her expression turns from cold stone to slightly amused. She takes a step back and shakes her head.

“One day when you and your little family won’t be enough for Kihyun. He will realize this was a mistake. And I will wait for him to comeback.” She says and leaves the cafe without turning back.

The bell rings after Ms Yoo and Changkyun doesn’t know when he sit down on the ground. Did he fall? Or did he just simply sit? It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because the fear and tension of the conversation hits Changkyun right after the heat of the moment. He feels like a loose break. He laughs and sobs, pulling his legs towards his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He didn’t expect to see Kihyun’s mother in person. Not in this moment anyway. This conversation was horrible because the woman managed to plant fear in Changkyun’s fragile heart and gave him possible future scenarios.

What if Kihyun decides to go away again? Maybe one day he will decide that he doesn’t want this life and he will leave again. This can happen. But the worst part is that Changkyun knows if he goes, Kihyun can take Ki with him because Ms Yoo was right. Her family is really powerful. Changkyun doesn’t want that to happen. He doesn’t want to lose the best thing he has right now. He can’t bear that. Besides Kihyun promised him. Kihyun promised and no matter how stupid it is Changkyun believes him.

He replays the conversation in his head, remembering the things he said. He answered better than he could think. The things he said to the elder were brave, things he thought he wouldn’t say on another time. That’s why he feels proud too. His heart thumps with every breathe and starts to calm down slowly.

How weird is that? He laughs and cries at the same time. He feels proud and scared.

And he broke the plate.

Changkyun realizes he broke the plate when he sat down and it looks a lot like a reference to him right now. He have the pieces, he can collect and put them together. He takes the pieces one by one, picking them up but his eyes are still watery that’s why he can’t see the sharp edge and cuts his finger. He drops the pieces he picked to grab his hand. A few blood drops fall on the ground.

The doorbell rings again, sounding good this time because Changkyun can smell the ocean air fill the room in a second.

“Baby? What happened?” Kihyun rushes to Changkyun’s side and sits down next to him, hugging the younger with an alarming face. He can smell the fear and slight anger under the sweet layers of the omega’s scent and his stomach flip when younger let’s out a relieved breath in his embrace.

“Nothing. It’s okay.” The younger whispers. Kihyun draws him back and sees blood on his hand when he wipes his face with his sleeve. He grabs younger’s hand carefully and looks at the wound with worried eyes.

“Changkyun you cut your hand.” He takes off his scarf and wraps it around the wound, it’s soaked with the blood instantly. He must have cut it really deep. “Baby come on. I guess it needs stitches. Let’s go to the hospital.” He wipes the younger’s wet face with his fingers but the look on Changkyun’s face hurts Kihyun. No matter how hard he tries Changkyun looks like a wounded animal, like when they met a few weeks ago. Like that night when he had fever.

“What happened?” He asks when the younger doesn’t move. He should make Changkyun talk or they will never go anywhere as long as he is inside his own head place. “Baby come on. Tell me what happened?” Kihyun asks again, caressing the younger’s cheeks softly.

Changkyun looks at him. He opens his mouth but shakes it. His eyes land on pieces scattered on the ground.

“I gotta clean this.” Changkyun reaches out to the broken pieces but Kihyun holds his hand, stopping him.

“We’ll do that later. Come on let’s go to the hospital.” He pulls the younger but Changkyun doesn’t move.

“No, I should clean this.”

“Changkyun—“

“I must Kihyun.” Younger sounds stern.

Kihyun takes a deep breath when he doesn’t move. He doesn’t know what’s going on and Changkyun acts stubborn but since they are not going anyway if he doesn’t move so he has no choice to obey.

“Okay. I’ll do that. I’ll clean them up.” Kihyun gently but with a bit of force gets Changkyun on his feet and makes him sit away from the pieces. He starts to pick up the big ones carefully. He can feel Changkyun’s gaze on him and it’s true because Changkyun watches him deliberately. He watches how Kihyun picks every piece and clean the floor as quickly as possible as he presses on the cut to stop bleeding and it kinda works but still it hurts.

Kihyun gets up with the pieces and throw them inside the bin under the counter. He rushes back to Changkyun and holds his not injured hand, pulling him outside.

They go to the nearest hospital with an emergency. It’s a small place and not crowded, that’s why doctor quickly examines Changkyun’s hand and tells nurse to clean the wound.

“You didn’t cut it that deep. It doesn’t need stitches Mr Im that’s why we’ll wrap the wound but other than that I’m worried about your health. You look really pale and I doubt it’s because of this small blood lost. Do you mind if we take some blood to do tests?” Doctor asks and Kihyun quickly nods before Changkyun can reply.

“Doctor he doesn’t feel well lastly. We’d be really happy if you can check what’s going on with him. Maybe he needs some vitamins or anything.” Kihyun looks at Changkyun with a worried face and the younger nods. He does feel weird really. But it may be because Ms Yoo too, he doesn’t know.

“Don’t worry it’s not gonna hurt.” Kihyun holds Changkyun’s hand but he can’t look at the needle when nurse takes blood. Changkyun remembers one time they came to the hospital due to food poisoning- it’s all Changkyun’s fault he accepted that- and 3 nurse tried to calm Kihyun to stick a needle in him.

Changkyun can see nurse’s smile and he smile at Kihyun too.

“I’m not a baby.” He chuckles when nurse is done.

“You can press this on there and I’ll be back with results in half an hour.” The nurse leaves them alone.

Changkyun presses the pad on the wound and sits comfortably on the stretcher. Kihyun sits next to him. He pulls the younger close with his left arm and starts to draw circles at younger’s back. He knows that will soothe him and Kihyun needs him to relax because Changkyun is hiding something from him. Using his alpha features is a trick but Kihyun really wants to know what’s going on. Now they did cover the wound and they have a lot of time to wait for blood results, Kihyun wants to talk what happened. He holds Changkyun’s uninjured-right hand and plays with his fingers.

Changkyun leans towards him and presses his face on Kihyun’s neck. He inhales the strong scent of the male and his mind gets cloudy. Throbbing pain on his hand starts to dissolve. The alpha, his alpha’s scent is better than any medication.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun asks with a soft tone, the one he uses when he talks with Ki.

“Your… Your mom came.” Changkyun whispers, taking a sharp breath but he knows Kihyun heard him because his body tenses in a second. Changkyun knows he can’t avoid this talk and he sits up straight, looking at Kihyun who has a surprised face.

“What?”

Kihyun starts to smell bitter and Changkyun knows he is getting angry.

“What did she say?”

Changkyun swallows but his mouth is dry and honestly he doesn’t want to talk everything but Kihyun deserves to know and Changkyun needs to hear his answers. Good or bad.

He takes a deep breath and replies.

“She said- She said that one day you will go and take Ki with you. One day you will get sick of this house play. One day you will leave me. Things like this.” Changkyun stutters as tears make a way to his eyes. It’s stupid but he can’t help it. He tries to swallow his new tears and Kihyun’s stomach burns with anger when he hears the words. Now he understands why Changkyun is like this. He can’t believe his mother came to talk with Changkyun. Kihyun never considered her to come all the way because going to the omega his son lives with is such a low move in her eyes. But she did and apparently she told stupid things that will never happen. And apparently Changkyun believed her or at least he considered the things she said. Kihyun can’t blame Changkyun for letting her into his head because his mother is a really scary person. She knows how to manipulate people. That’s why they are a good couple with his father.

And beside Kihyun did what she told before. Changkyun has every right to doubt him but Kihyun tries to overcome this problem for months. He knows it will take long but he will show how much he wants to be here. Be with his family.

Kihyun caresses Changkyun’s arm slowly. He doesn’t want him to stop talking. That’s why he has to control himself. “What did you say?”

Changkyun throws him a half smile with a shrug. “I told her that it’s your choice. I didn’t force you to stay and I can’t make you stay if you decide to leave. It didn’t work before anyway.” He ducks his head, dropping his gaze to their tangled hands.

Kihyun nods slowly. He lowers his gaze to look at the younger’s eyes.

“You know I will never do that right? I will not walk away.”

Changkyun nods and looks at Kihyun when he squeezes his hand.

“Changkyun I want this. I love you.”

Changkyun nods again slowly but he can see the elder is not convinced with his moves. He can see Kihyun is serious and Changkyun knows he is serious.

“I know you do. I’m just… I don’t know. I want to have this too. You know I love you too. I just…” Changkyun shrugs again. He is lost at words. He knows it’s stupid but still he just can’t shake that weird feeling. Kihyun knows why he feels like that. He should do something and an idea comes to his mind. He turns towards Changkyun to face him.

“Well I was going to do this at a more romantic place. A fine dinner in a great restaurant with violins and everything. I want us to do something in the classic way but I guess being in the hospital, sitting on the stretcher while you are injured suits us more. We never followed the rules after all.”

Changkyun lifts his left eyebrow in a questioning way. Kihyun let’s out a small breath and gets up kneeling in front of Changkyun whose eyes go wide with surprise. He watches the elder take out a small box from his pocket. Changkyun’s heart goes heratic.

Kihyun opens the box and there is two silver rings, surrounded by ruby. Changkyun holds his breath when Kihyun takes his free hand.

“I know I’m not great. I did mistakes and I learned from the hard way that I was wrong. But for you I want to be good, for Ki I want to be better. I spent so much time in vain, I lost so many precious moments but I want to make up those by dedicating my life to you. You are the other end of my red string of fate. Will you accept me Im Changkyun? Will you marry me?”

Kihyun looks at his face with love and Changkyun knows he can trust him, his worries are for nothing. His lips tremble and he can’t speak due to his excitement. He nods and Kihyun let’s out a smile, a very pretty one. Well in Changkyun’s eyes Kihyun’s every smile is pretty.

Kihyun places the ring on Changkyun’s right hand and Changkyun gives him his. He pulls the elder and kiss him. It’s a celebration kiss soft, sweet and tender. Kihyun gets up, cupping Changkyun’s face and places short kisses on his lips. He is madly happy, beyond words. He pulls the younger into his embrace, kissing the crown of his head as the younger hides his face in his torso.

Changkyun will be his.

Finally.

The curtain opens and nurse startles when she sees them hugging. Kihyun knows Changkyun probably feels embarrassed but doesn’t care about the public play. They will be married in a short time after all.

“Happy hour?” Nurse asks with a giggle and Kihyun nods, smiling. It is a happy hour indeed.

“Well I’ll give you another good news to be happy. You are pregnant Mr Im. Congratulations.” Nurse says with a smile and leaves them alone again.

“What?” They ask in unison even though she is gone.

Kihyun freezes in his spot. Changkyun is pregnant? He pulls back and looks at the younger with an excitement.

Changkyun looks down, pressing his right hand to his stomach with a surprised look. Kihyun kneels down again, eyes darting between Changkyun and his belly.

“You are pregnant.” He says and it sinks better. They will have a baby. Kihyun grins, he can’t stop the silly smile on his face. He hugs the younger tightly.

Changkyun nods and remembers what Ms Yoo said at the cafe. She said “kids” and Changkyun thought she was misinformed. apparently she understood Changkyun was expecting even before he realized. Maybe she picked it up from his smell.

“We will have a baby.” Kihyun let’s out a laugh and peppers him with kisses. Changkyun nods with huge eyes.

“That’s why I’m too emotional. Oh my god I feel embarrassed.” He hides his face in his hand. He knew he was overreacting now he understands why. He wants to find a hole to hide in now but Kihyun pulls his hand to look at him.

His eyes are glassy with tears, happy tears and maybe he has the brightest expression Changkyun ever saw until that day.

“Thank you Changkyun.” Kihyun whispers, taking Changkyun’s hand and kisses it. It’s a small gesture but it tells so much. Kihyun an alpha, kneeling down in front of Changkyun an omega and kisses his hand as a gesture of respect and love.

He love Kihyun so much. Changkyun pulls the elder and places a kiss on his pink lips.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ms Yoo...
> 
> Any suggestions for the kid's name lol
> 
> Ahhh one last chapter to go. I don't want to leave this family *sobs*  
> I don't want to end it *sobs harder*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end!!  
> I know it took A LOT for me to write the ending because somehow I didn't wish this story to end.  
> I was just too attached to my little changki family.  
> I hope you like the story overall.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments.  
> I can't say how much I appreciate you.  
> I hope you'll enjoy the ending!!  
> Come find me at other stories^^

It’s been a busy week for Changkyun. He had a lot to do. With his life, with his cafe, with his soon-to-be-husband. Actually come to think of it, it’s been a busy six month for Changkyun since Kihyun came back and waltz into his life. Changkyun can say that was one of the most complex time span in his life. When he thought he can’t have more problems, he had more problems. They all piled up together but somehow Changkyun managed to get through. It’s also a good time in his life because  when he thought he can’t be happy again, he got happier more than ever.

This thing we call _life_ is funny. This things we call _plans_ are even funnier. Because nothing goes as the way you think. Everyone has different agendas and even when you make certain plans considering your own life, depending on them for not to change and things will just go the way they are, suddenly something happens.

A pain you think healed, starts to bleed.

Or your heart starts to beat again.

Changkyun realized that very quickly.

Nothing was in Changkyun’s hands until now. Nothing went accord to his plans. He knew not everything would not be like the way he wished them to be but still, a small part of him asked more. He wanted _more_. And it’s normal right? Because that’s what humans do. They hope and wish for something, expecting them to become real. But _life_ gets in the way and things just gets mixed up.

Changkyun himself mixed up many things too.

His life wasn’t easy at the beginning but he was used to that.

Then he met Kihyun.

And he couldn’t stop himself from falling in love with Kihyun.

He couldn’t stop him from going away.

He couldn’t not have his beautiful baby Ki that reminds her father every time Changkyun looks at her.

He couldn’t close his heart when Kihyun came back.

He couldn’t convince himself that he doesn’t love him back.

He couldn’t stop himself from imagining a family with Kihyun and Ki.

That’s why he just doesn’t want to hope everything will go according to his plans. He is cautious. Because again, he is making plans and it’s not certain that they will come to past. He just doesn’t want to let himself dive into the hopes and dreams again but it’s hard to do that with a very excited Kihyun who slowly massages his neck as they listen an even more excited Minhyuk who sits across them. The omega feels himself melting with his alpha’s touches and it’s so hard to focus what Minhyuk says. Changkyun knows he shows them some papers- very colorful papers with writings, flower samples and tux designs he has in his thick dossier but he can’t follow him well.

Because Kihyun just keeps his fingers on his neck.

It’s so soothing.

“—so after the wedding—“ Changkyun catches that words and he opens his eyes more to focus on the matter.

Yes, they talk about the wedding.

Kihyun and Changkyun’s wedding.

Changkyun takes a breath and blinks his eyes a few times to focus on their friend.

Wow.

The wedding.

Changkyun never thought this day would come.

“And yes, with that papers I just excluded the rooftop special super duper honeymoon suit just for you, my dear friends.” Minhyuk says happily, clasping his hands together. He looks so proud and excited as he leans back on Hyungwon’s torso. Changkyun catches the love the alpha across him sends towards the hyper omega’s way and giggles under his breath. Of course Kihyun catches that but he doesn’t comment on it, continuing to card omega’s hair.

Changkyun let’s out a small voice and Kihyun smirks.

He should stop that.

Kihyun turns to the couple across them, ignoring the younger's not so unwelcome discomfort.

“It won’t be a problem for you?” He asks but they all know it won’t be a problem because-

“It’s my hotel. I can do whatever I want.” Minhyuk shrugs with a careless attitude and adds. “I rule that place. And you are in the board of directors as a shareholder. What’s the point of being in charge if you can’t make an exception to yourself?”

Kihyun nods smiling.

“By the way we can take care of Ki when you’ll be on honeymoon. It will be a good practice.” Minhyuk tilts his head, asking.

“But I never take care of a kid.” Hyungwon turns slowly to him. “I don’t know how to do that.”

Minhyuk pouts and shrugs carelessly. “I can ask Hyunwoo hyung. I bet he wants to learn how to raise—“

“No!” Hyungwon yelps in horror. “I will learn. I will do that.” He quickly nods.

Minhyuk doesn’t reply but he just shrugs, takes the papers on the table and looks at some flower drawings.

“Thank you Minhyuk for offering this but Hoseok hyung already volunteered.” Kihyun replies scoffing.

Changkyun presses his lips together not to laugh and he can feel the vibration of Kihyun’s chest, knows he is trying to hide his laughs too.

Ki rushes towards them from the kitchen and grabs the side of their table with her tiny fingers.

“Mummy! Mummy, Uncle Hoseok says pizzas are done!!” She chirps happily.

“Ki you look so pretty!” Minhyuk squishes her cheek.

“I know.” Ki replies and they giggle. She is wearing that t-ara and dandelion patterned dress Kihyun bought to her. Changkyun couldn't just convince her to wear something different today. She said she wanted to look pretty because her Hyunwoo oppa will be there. He hasn’t arrived yet though.

“Uncle Minhyuk do my hair?” Ki asks with big eyes and Minhyuk nods happily, changing his position to do that.

Changkyun gets up to get pizzas and Kihyun follows him inside the kitchen to help.

Hoseok wipes his hands to his yellow duck patterned apron. His black hair falls on his eyes, his muscles are firm.

Kihyun clears his throat to not startle him and Hoseok smiles at the couple, noticing they are in.

“Kihyun you can take the pizzas and I will serve the father and son at the corner table.”

Kihyun nods, grabbing three pizzas- he is getting good at carrying more than two plates at a one time. Hoseok grabs spaghetti and salad. They both leave to serve.

Changkyun feels idle so he looks around and sees the drinks. He puts them on a tray and follows the two to the hall. Hoseok talks with the customer as he places the meals but he cuts it short when he sees Changkyun leaving the kitchen.

He mutters something about good meal to customers and rushes to Changkyun.

“Hey hey stop that!” Hoseok grabs the tray from the younger and looks at him with a scolding face. “You should be more careful silly. Don’t go around and carry stuff. Right Kihyun?” He gestures to the brown haired guy who turns at them with big eyes mirroring Hoseok’s expression.

Great.

Kihyun places the plates in front of Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Jooheon (he must have arrived when they were in the kitchen) who are having a deep conversation about seagulls and why they are so white, with Ki. It looks like mostly Jooheon and Hyungwon are debating about it.

Kihyun comes next to the duo, shaking his head in disapproval.

“I’m telling the same thing to him hyung but you know how he is. He is like ‘Don’t act like I’m a kid!’”

“Don’t act like I’m a kid.” Hoseok says the same thing with Kihyun in sync and they both shake their heads to the younger omega.

It’s nice that they are getting along well lately. They are both important for Changkyun and it’s important for both of them to be comfortable around each other but for Changkyun’s sake, they should stop getting along this well.

“Are you two ganging against me? What is this?” Changkyun throws them an annoyed look. Hoseok shakes his head immediately and Kihyun rolls his eyes, slowly punching Hoseok’s arm and mutters something but Changkyun pouts, turning away from them to grab some empty glasses on an empty table. “I’m not a kid, stop scolding me.”

Hoseok continues to shake his head rapidly and sits next to Ki who sips her strawberry juice. Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Jooheon duck their heads, acting like they don’t know or hear what’s going on.

Changkyun turns back without waiting an answer, knowing very well that neither Hoseok nor Kihyun can’t resist when he does that. He enters the kitchen and puts the dirty dishes in the sink.

He let’s out a huff and rolls his shoulder. They crack a bit. He closes his eyes and caresses his nape for a second. Not soothing as Kihyun's fingers. He pouts some more and puts his left hand on his belly, brushing his fingers on the tiny bump. Immediately he feels happy with that gesture and scoffs at his own behaviour earlier.

He feels agitated but he also knows that he is overreacting.

Damn hormones.

It’s not like Kihyun or Hoseok are saying anything bad. They think about his well-being but still, he doesn’t want to get pampered like he is Ki or something. Just because he has a baby in his tummy, that doesn’t mean he can’t do anything. He is not sick or anything. He can do everything fine, perfectly. He knows that. He knows but he also knows they are right. During the time he was expecting Ki, things were hard. Real hard. He visited hospital frequently and Hoseok was with him almost every time. The more he thinks the more he finds himself agree with Kihyun and Hoseok because Changkyun is still on early terms right now. He knows Hoseok is worried because of the previous time. He is scared to go through those days again. And Kihyun is worried because he is inexperienced and doesn’t want to do anything wrong.

Changkyun can't blame him for that. It's unfair. Not when he is trying so hard to do this right.

Changkyun feels more and more like how he was before. He feels more like his age, his childish side pops out sometime to time, he feels careless. Because he doesn't need to carry all that weight alone now, he has Kihyun who offers to stay by his side until forever.

Changkyun thinks the things Kihyun does. Small things, little gestures and they are enough for Changkyun to feel his chest getting warmer.

Changkyun likes when Kihyun washes the dishes or sing him songs when he can’t sleep due to his back pains. He likes it when Kihyun makes him tea when he feels nausea hit. He likes it when Kihyun just lies on his stomach and talks with the small ‘Bean’, tells it about how his day was. He tells the new business he is starting with Uncle Minhyuk and Uncle Hyungwon. Changkyun shares Kihyun’s excitement about his new projects when he talks in whispers with a happy tone. Changkyun likes it when he prepares Ki’s lunches everyday. He just likes everything.

Actually Changkyun enjoys the way Kihyun acts like he is precious. And he knows he is precious to Kihyun. It’s such an amazing feeling for someone to look at you like you are holding the galaxy in your eyes. And It’s good to be pampered but sometimes Kihyun acts too much.

Changkyun also acknowledges that.

Kihyun chases him everywhere. That’s okay.

Kihyun doesn’t let him do anything on his own. That’s not okay.

Sometimes he gets too unpredictable. For example Kihyun didn’t let Changkyun lift a flour package last week. It was the funniest thing. Changkyun had a dream about raspberry cake and he was craving when he woke up so he wanted to bake some to eat. He got the ingredients from the fridge and bent down to get flour from the cabinet. It was a small package but apparently it wasn’t that small to Kihyun because the moment he went inside the kitchen and saw Changkyun who was bent to get the package, he went all crazy and grabbed it from Changkyun’s hand, placing it on the counter himself. He said Changkyun shouldn’t do this kind of things on his own even when Changkyun tried to explain it’s okay, he only wanted to eat a cake. An hour later a piece of cake and a glass of milk placed on Changkyun’s lap, along with a kiss on his cheek. Or that time, a few days ago Changkyun got on a chair to get something from an upper shelf. Damn plate was at the back, he was trying to reach but felt the chair beneath him sway. In a moment, he was in Kihyun’s embrace, bridal style. He was shocked and scared, you could see it from his expression. Kihyun landed him on the ground, reaching for the plate Changkyun was trying to get his hands on and didn’t give it to him without lecturing the younger about how dangerous the thing he was doing.

Changkyun knows he is being careful and feels stupid for acting out a few moments ago. His mood slowly differs and he gets sad. That's why he doesn’t look back when his alpha’s phremones fills the kitchen.

“You know baby. It’s just… I’m worried.” Kihyun wraps his arms around Changkyun’s torso and places his chin to his shoulder. His lips brushes on the mark-  _their mark_ and Changkyun feels relieved somehow. It’s a miracle that Kihyun's sole presence helps Changkyun feel at ease.

“I know you are. I’m sorry for acting like that.” Changkyun sighs and leans his head to Kihyun’s. “I know you are worried.”

Kihyun kisses his mark, lowering his left hand and caresses the small bump. Changkyun feels his inside melt with the touch. It’s a small gesture but it’s precious because it’s Kihyun and this baby is their’s. They will raise it together.

Their baby.

They are getting married.

Finally they will be whole.

Finally they will be a family.

Changkyun turns around and wraps his arms around the alpha, burying his face to his chest. His scent calms his slightly alerted body. They stay like that for a few minutes and decide to go inside when they hear Minhyuk greeting Hyunwoo. He must have brought the extra dossiers Minhyuk asked to add more details to their wedding.

Changkyun draws back and kisses Kihyun. His lips are sweet and warm.

And the way Kihyun kisses him back, pulling him to his body more by holding his nape is even sweeter and warmer.

“I love you.” Changkyun whispers to his lips and pecks Kihyun who smiles at him.

“I love you more.” Kihyun replies and they break the hug, still holding hands.

“But please stop worrying over small things.” Changkyun squeezes Kihyun’s hand before Kihyun opens the door for them to get inside.

“That I can’t do.” Kihyun pulls him towards himself and places a quick peck on the younger’s lips before he goes next to their friends and wraps his arms around Ki who happily sips Minhyuk's juice. Kihyun throws a smirk at the younger.

Changkyun let’s a out a sigh, defeated. “Ki!” He whines a little, shaking his head and two voices replies him back at the same moment.

“Yes baby?”

“Yes mommy?”

Kihyun turns to their daughter and Ki look at him surprised for a moment. When Minhyuk burst into laugh because of this funny moment, they all join him and Changkyun just stares at his soon-to-be husband and their daughter. They look so perfect together. And it’s a great moment from their new happy life. A moment Changkyun will scar in his memory. Because how can he not, when Kihyun holds Ki with his one arm and opens his other arm for Changkyun, smiling. Changkyun’s every cell pulls themselves to his alpha asHl he sits down, let’s out a happy breath and turns to their friends.

He places his head to Kihyun’s shoulder and listen Hyunwoo talk about extras.

“Well what do you think about fireworks?” Minhyuk looks at Changkyun with big eyes, grabbing Hyunwoo’s arm. The elder chuckles at his enthusiasm. Changkyun catches Hyungwon’s not so subtle move because he interferes and breaks Minhyuk’s hold on Hyunwoo's arm _slightly_ like his leaning in and Changkyun let’s out a giggle.

“Fireworks! I want fireworks!” Ki chirps happily from Kihyun’s other side. She jumps in her place and Kihyun laughs at her excitement, places a kiss on her head.

“If my princess wants fireworks, then there will be fireworks!” He announces and they all nod in agreement.

“Yeyy~!” Ki swings her legs happily.

Changkyun lifts his head to look at his Kihyun’s eyes as he nods slowly. He smiles and it’s written all over his face.

Happy. Just so happy.

Like Changkyun.

So Changkyun can’t hold himself back from placing a peck on his pretty lips, ignoring all the whoo and ‘get a room’  comments from their friends.

“I’m happy.” He replies as Kihyun lifts his eyebrow. “I think it will be fine.” Kihyun nods and Changkyun’s smile widens. “We’ll be fine.”

And they will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time and a wild ride.  
> Thank you all again for being with me in this story.  
> If you wish to talk about it you can use #yamfAO3 tag so I can find you on Twitter lol
> 
> I feel sad for leaving them though...  
> Maybe we'll see how they are doing later at some point but yeah I think they will be fine.  
> Love you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed.  
> Thank you for everything!!


End file.
